Shoot first and then Question
by Seafoam Green under Twilight
Summary: A true police officer fights not because he hates what's in front of him but, because he loves who stands behind him [Warning: Violence, Rating T plus]
1. The Misery starts

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyblade characters.**_

**Just to give a short break from my studies….**

**This fanfiction is very different from my regular fanfictions. You would have rectified it from the title of this story. I had some time to write this out while I take breaks.**

**The influence of writing action stories arouse from Misty! (Droplets of Blue Rain). Hope that I am not copying your story Misty.**

**There might be grammatical errors and typing errors, so pardon me :(**

**This chapter is rated from K+ to T (in between) because it briefly mentions the attacks only. It doesn't have any violence. Overall, I rated T for the whole fic (for safety). All young buddies, read the entire fic after you all have turned 13! :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Chapter-1: The misery starts~**

"_Policemen and policewomen in and around the country are not expected to wear their police uniforms till the Mafia case gets over. They are expected to work without revealing their identity."_

-To all the Police departments in the world.

The sun was already up in the sky, mild sun beams falling on the earth. But, the clouds were bluish-grey in color, denoting that something gloomy had happened the previous day. The church looked rather gloomy in the melancholic atmosphere. There were trees on the lawn, have leaves denoting the color of the sun. The Olive green grass was covered by the orange leaves, and very few were held by those trees.

But, few miserable things were there near those fallen leaves….. Not only were those leaves dead, but…. The bodies….. Their souls are in heaven…. The leaves had to be on and near the black and grey tombstones… that was their fate after death.

Few bouquets were placed on each tombstone, but the flowers of the bouquets, which had lovely buds, turned to the color of iron. They became brittle and…. They too were dead, along with the bodies. Their styles were olive green to brown in color.

You may expect that only the bodies are dead but…. The flowers and the leaves, the common humanity…. Are dead too.

A certain Chinese man was walking down the aisle between each tomb, carrying two rose bouquets. He was wearing a white Shirt with Black pants. His cat-like eyes were moist, producing transparent liquid from his lacrimal glands.

"Mr. Mario and Frankie…" cried that raven haired guy.

"Frankie… she was in love with me, but I kept rejecting her feelings…. She had her heart for two people… Mario and me! Why can't a person have his or heart for more than one person, if the love is not lust!? All my fault! I should have not been harsh with her! Now both the lovers are dead! Frankie should have been alive to see me accepting her feelings…. My colleague…. My love…. Frankie… is dead now. My dear friend, Mario is no more with me….." cried the Chinese as he kept the bouquets on their respective tombstones.

"They captured my place….." wept the Chinese.

A tall, thin, young, beautiful nun approached the Chinese.

"Brother, you need not worry. Life can be mortal, but your love towards your deceased ones is always immortal. Mister, wipe of your tears, or else their souls will pity for you in the heaven," advised the nun.

The Black head Chinese wiped his mild tears.

"Thank you for your advice," greeted the black head.

"Welcome, Mr. Ray Kon," greeted back the nun.

**News:**

"Mr. Mario and Frankie from Brazil, were shot dead during the attack of the "Senso Ji" temple at Tokyo. The two cops were there in the temple for a small visit, but unfortunately, those two who were rescuing the visitors were shot dead by a masked man," said the chocolate haired journalist, reporting from "Tokyo times."

The brunette was returning home with a blue-haired woman, after finishing the day's job. She was wearing a baby pink sleeveless top with an aqua blue pencil skirt, having a Van Heusen black handbag. Her hair was short and wavy, her Ruby eyes were dull and her collar bones were very visible.

The blue haired singer was wearing a black full sleeve shirt with a hot pink skirt. Her hair was made into a bun, covered by a black net.

"The Mafia is taking all the innocent lives of Tokyo. Huh! My dear friend Ray should be really upset, because his colleagues were shot," said the brunette.

"Don't worry Hilary. Let their souls rest in peace. Somebody will come to avenge for their devastating deaths," said the blue-haired singer.

"You're right Ming Ming. Those bastards deserve something worse than the red plague! Let that rid them!" cursed Hilary.

"Hmm… being a singer, I should dedicate a song to the innocent dead ones as well as our brave martyrs," said the popstar.

"I am being driven by angst," whined Hilary.

"Don't worry…. God will make a good end to these massacres," encouraged the singer.

**In New York:**

The sky approached the dust in America. The birds were gradually stopping to fly, lights were slowly making their debut of that day along with the radiant stars. The full moon appeared, instead of the big sun.

A ten year old Japanese-American brunette was walking down the aisle, in the streets of New York in a melancholy. Her blue eyes were underneath her transparent liquid secreted by her lacrimal glands.

"Dad's dead…." Whined that girl.

The girl slowly walked home in an unstable manner.

The brunette opened the door. The lights of her home weren't switched on yet. She is usually scared of dark, but not now, because… her father…. Is no more. She was hardly able to identify that her house was under the influence of a dark atmosphere.

She went to her mother's room…. She was crying for days…. She used to be a very fit woman. She had enough muscle mass but…. She has become extremely thin…. She was hardly able to recognize her hunger…

"Taro! You are dead! ALL BECAUSE OF ME!" cried the woman.

The brunette went and hugged her blonde mother.

"Mom! Please don't cry! I can't bear to see you like this!" whined the brunette.

The blonde woman of early fifties looked at her daughter.

"Charlotte! Your dad wanted to see you grow up, getting married and have children but, he is dead!" cried the blonde woman as she hugged her daughter back.

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school, please! I-I-I-I can't focus on my studies after my daddy's death!" exclaimed Charlotte.

"Okay Charlotte…. Your wish…. Max is upset too. Your big brother is a cop now, and you are just an elementary school girl….. Even he is not able to concentrate in his job right now," said the widow, wiping her tears off.

"I, Judy Mizuhara, is vowing that I will be responsible for someone who will payback for my husband's death," vowed the widow as she got up.

Yes… her husband…. He was see lying as a corpse in his room. Someone had murdered him…. He was stabbed on his stomach and his chest.

**A week later….**

"We have not seen Max and Ray for days," said the brown haired journalist.

"Yeah…. Being the citizens who are associated with the dead people of theirs, they… they are very upset…. Angst is ruling them…. Now they are solution-less," said the navy-blue haired man, who is working in WBBA (World Beyblade Battle Association) as an assistant manager.

"I feel very sorry for them Tyson," said a red head college student.

"Yes Daichi…." Replied the navy blue haired guy named Tyson.

"All because of that freaking Mafia! They should be doomed!" exclaimed Tyson in anger.

"Anyways guys, please be safe," said Hilary.

Suddenly, Tyson received a call from his friend Kenny in New York.

"Tyson… the Mafia has come back to New York from Tokyo. You guys need not worry," said Kenny.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah. I saw them, but I am afraid to report this to the police. They don't stick to a place, but keep roaming like sly dogs," said Kenny.

"Hmm… be safe Chief! Please stay at home! Tell Judy and the others working in PPB research center to be safe," advised Hilary as she took the phone from Tyson.

"Don't worry Hilary. Those scoundrels will be caught for sure," said Kenny.

"Okay, but please be safe Kenny," said Hilary in a caring tone.

"Sure Hilary, and by the way, how is Ming Ming?" asked Kenny.

"She is fine… don't worry, you both will be engaged as soon as possible," said Hilary.

"Good enough and tell her to be safe," said Kenny.

**At Ray's home:**

Hearing someone ringing the bell, the Chinese opened the door. To his surprise, he saw a pink-haired woman. Her hair was hot pink in color, her golden eyes were beautiful and definitely, the lad was taller…..

They looked at each other. For so many years, they have not seen each other. His heart began to beat with love and joy. Looking at his acquaintance, he went close to her. She was not happy, but her heart was excited to see her man.

"Mariah!" exclaimed the Chinese.

"Ray…. Nice to meet you," said Mariah in a dull voice.

Ray held his hand on her chin and lifted it up, "You look so dull. What's wrong? We are meeting each other after so many years, so why sad?" asked the Chinese.

"Ray…. I am really feel pathetic for Frankie and Mario…. I would have given you to her…. But, the brave woman, brave friend, brave daughter, great Queen… is nor more!" cried Mariah on his shoulders. Then, he rubbed them.

"Hmm… cool down. If we are going to cry, will she ever return to us? Just be calm…. Frankie will definitely be satisfied if we are engaged. She previously insisted upon me to go with you," said Ray as he held his hands around her spine.

"Really?" asked Mariah, facing Ray.

"Yes," replied Ray, as he hugged her even more.

"_Hmm… time for me to avenge for their souls! Frankie and Mario! Your thirst will be quenched when these scoundrels are killed! Rest in Peace! I'll take care of them. Honestly speaking, you both are in the world of happiness! You are living peacefully with god! I'll definitely kill them and send them to hell!"_ thought the Chinese.

After they separated, Ray made her to sit on the sofa. They were talking for a long time. They recently met around six years ago:

**Flash back:**

"Ray! I-I-I just can't bear to live without you!" cried Mariah.

The Raven-haired held his hands on her shoulders and said, "Don't worry Mariah. I'll return soon. I'll come back soon," said Ray, taking his baggage inside the airport.

"Take care Ray," greeted another raven-haired.

"I will, Lee. Be safe and take care," greeted Ray.

"Ray…. I love you," confessed Mariah and hugged him.

**Current day:**

"We missed you a lot Ray. We played together, ate meals together, beybattled together and at times… we slept together with our friends. We worked in the fields, threw stones on the water, and carried Logs… yeah…. The one which we did the most," recollected Mariah.

"Yeah… you weren't able to carry that pile!" mocked Ray funnily.

"Hey! Don't mock me! And you weren't able to woo all the girls!" mocked Mariah, pushing her tongue out.

"Okay, how are Lee, Gary and Kevin?" asked Ray.

"They are fine, but they are dealing with a serious case now. But, they wanted me to meet you at the least," said Mariah.

The Chinese's expression turned to a bewildered horror. He asked, "What it is?" asked Ray.

"The Mafia…. Half of the Mafia gang is roaming in and around Beijing," said Mariah in a serious tone.

"Really? I didn't watch the news after my colleagues passed away," said Ray.

"Yes, half of them are here. A huge massacre is happening in China right now. Half of the Chinese policemen are being killed along with some agents. The people are having low hopes on the Chinese police department. Some policemen are resigning from their posts, fearing for their families and lives. Currently, no one except for my brother and his colleagues have taken charge of this case," said Mariah, with her head hung down as her bangs covered her eyes.

"Hmm…. I think I should get into action. Lee needs me right now. He lacks support," said Ray.

"But Ray! He told me not to make you interfere in this! He asked you to take care of Japan right now!" exclaimed Mariah.

"No…. despite he doesn't want me to do this bloody stuff, I will….. My friend… a great king…. needs me…. I will not let him die! He should live in this world! People, as well as China need his existence, in order to protect the nation… I will go Mariah! Nobody can stop me!" exclaimed Ray as he went to his room.

The pink-haired woman couldn't resist him.

"_I know Ray… you will definitely spring into action…. When I thought of becoming a model, I always wished that I could be the heroine in your story…."_

**New York City:**

**Mr. Mizuhara's house.**

The house was filled with misery…. It looked rather gloomy under the grey clouds.

A blonde cop knocked the door. A blonde woman came to open the door,

"Max?!" asked the blonde woman.

"Hi mom," replied the blonde in a dead tone.

"Get in," greeted Max's mother as she took him.

"I am really sorry mom. I couldn't make up to dad's funeral. I had to deal with the Mafia in Japan," said Max.

"It's okay… your job is more important to you…. your dad's soul will rest in peace," said Max's mother as she bought him a cup of tea.

"I started lacking appetite mom. By the way, where is charlotte?" asked Max.

"She is fast asleep. After dad's death she couldn't eat properly, talk with her friends and play. All she could do is just cry and sleep throughout the day and wallow in pity," said Judy.

"I'll go and see her," said Max as he got up.

A brunette whose face had the stains of tears, was fast asleep on the bed. Max gently held his fingers and palm on her temples and forehead.

"Charlotte…. Please don't worry… your big brother will protect you forever…. I am always by your side….." said Max.

**The next day**

**NPA headquarters:**

Two agents were walking down the aisle after an important discussion.

"People are dying…. In order to stop this nonsense going in and around our country, we need to take an action. We are only able to arrest the gangsters, but not the leader…. Who is the leader? We need only him. If we ask for the leader, the criminals threaten us and they send their uncaught fellowmen to attack the innocent people," said the officer who had dual-toned hair.

"Yeah…. While we threatened the criminals a week ago, they sent their fellowmen to attack the people in Senso ji temple. And there… two of our agents were shot dead before even they could arrest the Mafia…. The Mafia gang consists a big group of tricksters. We need people! We need more officers! The Mafia is killing not only the Japanese, but even some from the other countries!" exclaimed the raven haired guy.

"Ray…"

"Yes Kai!"

"Let's do it!" exclaimed both of them as they lent their hands for a handshake, in their usual arm wrestling style.

* * *

**So, how was it? Are your minds and hearts being filled with misery?**

**Keep reading! :D**

**I'll update it soon because my exams are going to get over within a few days.**

**Please review for heaven's sake!**


	2. Analysis

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyblade characters.**_

**YAYY! Exams Over! (I fling my bag on my bed) :P**

**Hope you all would have read the previous chapter. If not, please read that and then read this, or else it will be a bit hard to understand.**

**Thanks to Droplets of Blue Rain, Anime-junkie23 and Cutetyhil for their reviews. **

* * *

**~Chapter-2: Analysis~**

"Our next target is India. It is the second most populated country in the world, but we are going to reduce it within a few days!" exclaimed a sweet, seducing female voice from the computer.

"Yes boss," replied a gangster to his female boss.

"Buahahahaha! Even the police can't find us, because, we are going to have our men and women in disguise… this time, we will be mega tricksters," said the female voice from the computer.

"Boss…. A request?" asked the fellow.

"What?" asked the female boss.

"Will you let me free after this attack?" asked the fellow.

"Nonsense! Nobody can get the title so called "the free bird" unless and until our entire mission is a success! Listen, our target is not only India, but all the countries! Instead of the police threatening us, we need to threaten them and abolish the so called "Police" in the whole world… no! In the whole of the universe. Listen… you will be let free ASAP if you cooperate…." Finished the female boss.

"Okay boss! You are such a beautiful lady!" appreciated the fellow.

"Hnn…." Grinned the boss

Fools they are!

"Boss, but there are a lot of states in India. With which state should we start?" asked the fellow.

"Start from J and K, but Nepal is much closer. But still, the police will predict things, so I am not asking you to start with Nepal. Finish of India and then let's see," said the boss.

"Yes lady! You are ever bounteous!" praised the fool.

"Buahahahahahaha!" laughed the lady boss evilly.

**Ray's home:**

The training room was a mess…..

The yellow boxing ring was occupying the surface area. The speed bag and the heavy bags were hanging from the ceiling….. The room was built out of wood, carrying some dust…. The glass panes were broken…..

A raven-haired guy, who had his hair untied and wearing his white banian vest and black joggers, was sitting on the sofa with his head hung down. He was wearing his red boxing gloves. His red shoes were creaked… His fringes hid his eyes. He is getting ready to avenge for his colleagues.

There approached a pink-haired woman.

"Ray, it's time. Get freshen up. We'll go to China."

The Chinese looked up. His canines bit his lips, producing the red liquid called blood. The pink haired was shocked! She quickly bought a kerchief and wiped his blood.

"I know that you are craving to kill them…. But please get ready now," said Mariah.

The raven haired got up…..

**NPA headquarters:**

A panel of few cops were sitting together in a dark room.

"Mr. Mizuhara is investigating on this case in New York city. Similarly, we also need to send Mr. Kon to Beijing," said Mystel.

"Before sending Ray to China, we need to assess a few things. First, we need to identify the pattern in which they kill the people. Then, we need to go about finding those bloody gangsters," said Kai Hiwatari.

Then, a raven haired guy entered the room, who was carrying a gloomy expression.

"Welcome Mr. Kon. Please make yourself comfortable," greeted Kai.

The Chinese took his place in between Kai and his acquaintance Mystel.

"Mr. Kon, before you go to China, we need to assess on how they kill people. Do you like to enumerate on them? Asked Mr. Hiwatari.

"Yes, definitely. They either attack tourists, or people in their homes. Recently, Max Tate's father was murdered in his house. He was seen lying on the floor. He was old then. To add on, nobody was there at home. He was there all alone," said Ray Kon.

"Hmm…. Anything else?" asked Kai.

"After analyzing this, I remark that people are being murdered at nights and attacked in public during tea time. According to the recent statistical data, many are being attacked, than being murdered," said Ray, as he showed the statistical data of the number of people being attacked and the number of people being murdered.

"And the people who all are being murdered are much related to police officers. They are either their family members or friends. To bring about an emotional disturbance within the police, they are doing it so. They are planning to make us feel emotionally weak," added on Ray.

"Yes… you are right," said Kai, having his hand on his chin.

"Thereby, we need a lot of support in order to stop this," said Ray Kon.

"Yes Mister Ray Kon. We'll send you to Beijing on behalf of NPA," said Kai.

"Mr. Kon, we also need to do some predictions. They are more likely to begin their attack on different countries, right?" asked Mystel.

"You are right," said Ray as he showed the world map, zooming China and Japan on the screen.

"Now they are in these two countries. China and Japan. From China, they are more likely to go and attack Nepal, because it is very close to it. Or, even in India, Bhutan and Bangladesh. These countries are very close to each other," said Ray Kon.

"From Japan, they are more likely to go to North Korea and South Korea, then to Mongolia and Russia. Then, slowly to all the parts of the world…. Maybe, but still not sure," finished Mr. Ray Kon.

"But, are you sure that the murderers and attackers are from the same gang?" asked a cop.

"Yes, definitely. During the enquiries, we learnt this from them," said Mr. Kon.

"Fine! We need to inform other countries about this. All the Police Departments in the world need to cooperate with each other and put an end to this," said Mr. Hiwatari.

"But, before that….. We need a very furious person. He should be brave enough to face the Mafia," said Mr. Hiwatari.

"A furious person? Whom?" asked Mr. Kon.

"Hnn…" hummed Mr. Hiwatari, having an evil smirk on his face.

**Flashback:**

**Four years back in France:**

"And the winner of this "la victore" wrestling tournament is… MR. OZUMA from Japan!" exclaimed the Umpire, lifting Ozuma's hand.

The audience were cheering for this man, especially, his girlfriend Marina. She had a pair of blue eyes, Maroon hair tied into a ponytail and is fit by figure.

"Ozuma! Ozuma!" cheered the audience. The girlfriend wasn't able to control her happiness, after seeing her love win in a world class tournament.

Ozuma is a rough looking man, but he is soft when it comes to his girlfriend and his family, especially with Sakura, his sister.

**Later…**

"Ozuma! You have won! You have won!" exclaimed Sakura, a red-headed girl. She bumped on her brother like anything.

"Hey, Sakura! Please! Leave me nah!" exclaimed Ozuma.

"Ozuma," called a Maroon haired girl.

Sakura got up and saw Marina.

"Marina!" exclaimed Ozuma.

"Nice play, Ozuma!" greeted the girl, as she kissed him on his cheek.

"It's not playing Mary. It's fighting," said Ozuma, scratching his head.

"Come, let's go out," said Sakura as she led the duo outside.

**On the streets:**

Ozuma and the two girls were walking.

"Brother, I didn't see Mariam today. She seems to be missing," said Sakura.

"Who is Mariam?" asked Marina.

"She is my acquaintance," said Ozuma, remembering something which happened a few days ago.

**A few days ago:**

"Ozuma…. Do you know how much I loved you?! I was in love with you for so many years! But…But! You love another!" cried a blunette, whose eyes were red in anger.

"Mariam, I am extremely sorry! I would have not dated her if I knew that you loved me," said Ozuma in a low voice.

Mariam was growing angry by a second. She gave him a tight slap on his face, marking the impressions of her three fingers on his face.

"Please don't talk to me anymore!" cried the blunette and ran away.

"MARIAM!"

**Back to flashback:**

"What happened Ozuma? Are you in your own world?" asked Marina.

"I-I-I-I am just fine! Come! Its late night," said Ozuma.

Suddenly, they were encountered by a gang. Yes! The boxer which Ozuma fought in the finals and his fellows.

"Brad smith?" asked Ozuma.

"Hello, Mr. Ozuma! Won the cup, ah?" asked the guy from England, going more close to him as he smirked evilly.

"What do you want?" asked Ozuma.

"I don't want anything from you! Who is this pretty young lady, hah?" asked the guy named Brad Smith, who was about to touch Marina, but before even get his hand near her, Ozuma pushed him on the ground.

His fellows tried to attack him, but they had to accept their defeat.

"Sakura! Take Marina to my room in the hotel! Run fast! I'll take care of these fools!" exclaimed Ozuma as he defeated each and every opponent.

Sakura, without wasting anytime, grabbed Marina's hand and they ran away.

After Ozuma fought those guys for ten minutes, he showed his ID card to the fellows.

"Police!" exclaimed Brad Smith.

"Yes! But, I am pardoning you, because you are a boxer and to not make the crowd criticize you. So this will be your last warning!" exclaimed Ozuma as he walked away. He disappeared.

Brad Smith, in the most inimitable rage, ordered, "Take a shortcut to the hotel and finish off the two girls!"

"Yes boss!" obeyed his fellows as they proceeded.

"Buahahahahahaha! Ozuma! Let's see! All your butterfly days will come to an end soon!"

**Ozuma's room in the hotel:**

He knocked the door. Neither Sakura nor Marina came to open the door. Suddenly, he saw a waitress walking over there.

"Miss! My friend and my sister are there in this room! They are not opening the door!" exclaimed Ozuma.

The waitress came to him. She had a couple of spare room keys. She took the spare key for his room and opened the door…

There was a shocking sight….

A maroon haired and a redhead were lying on the floor, resting their bodies on each other.

The waitress and Ozuma were shocked! They ran to both of them! They saw the windows opened, room being messed up with bloodstains! Their bodies were leaking with blood.

Ozuma took both their wrists to check their pulses. By god's grace, they were still alive then.

"They are alive!" exclaimed Ozuma.

"We need to call the ambulance!" exclaimed the waitress, dialing "108" on her phone.

Soon, the ambulance came, taking the two bodies to the hospital.

**Hospital:**

A tall male doctor was coming out after treating Sakura. Ozuma and the waitress went to him.

"Excuse me doctor, is she alright?" asked Ozuma.

"Yes, but she is still unconscious. Need not worry, she will become conscious within a few hours," said the doctor.

"What about Marina?" asked Ozuma.

"Hmm… well, we need to find that out. Be calm," calmed the doctor, and went inside.

Ozuma was getting tensed…. He was biting his fingernails, taking them off in a tensed manner.

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor came out with tears. Ozuma was shocked after seeing him!

"Doctor! What happened?" asked Ozuma.

"We weren't able to save Marina's life…" said the doctor in a lifeless tone.

There was a silence…..

Ozuma's eyes widened…. His eyes became red and bloodshot… he collapsed on the floor….. His eyes became moist…

The waitress couldn't help, but cried.

"MARINA!" screamed Ozuma.

**Current day at NPA headquarters:**

"This is what happened. This is the story of our hero so called Ozuma. New comers, please know this," said Kai.

"But, what happened to him?" asked a cop.

"Hmm… the court had to suspend him from his post, telling that he is too short-tempered to continue because, he fought with Brad Smith and his fellow mates. Brad smith was imprisoned for what he did, and death penalty was his payback. Ozuma had to resign…. After his girlfriend's death, he quit wrestling. He is a jobless person right now. He used to be a cop in this NPA, but… without him, the NPA has become weak a bit. We need to get permission from the court for him to come back to the NPA. Without him, we can't wind up this case," said Kai.

"Then how is he making his living?" asked another.

"He is teaching wrestling to few kids…. He is living in South Korea right now," said Kai.

"I felt that they should have not suspended him. He didn't do anything," said Mystel.

"Yes… he didn't…. but, anyways, we need him now! I want him back!" exclaimed Kai.

Then, a female receptionist knocked the door.

"Excuse me sir? An important news," said the lady.

"Yes, come in Shizuka," ordered Kai.

The receptionist entered with a smile on her lips.

"I feel proud to be the carrier of this good news sir. The court has ordered to take back all the resigned officers to investigate in this case!" exclaimed Shizuka.

The officers were delighted and happy! There was some joy coming out from their hearts! Yes! A part of melancholy has gone out right now!

Kai smirked evilly.

"_I know Ozuma! I know that you will be back, my friend!"_ thought Kai to himself.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Eagerly waiting for the next chapter? Keep waiting! :D**

**Some more characters are yet to come!**


	3. Qualified

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyblade characters.**_

**Hope that you all would have read the previous two chapters. :P**

**As I mentioned earlier, there are more characters to come.**

**One day, I wanted to know whether Kai is a Russian or a Japanese, but it seems that he is a Japanese. It is also mentioned that he used to live in Russia, but by ethnicity, he is not a Russian. His name, "Kai" means the fire festival which happens in Japan, and his surname is a Japanese. So, don't mistake him to be a Russian. :P**

**So, you will see a couple of such new characters in this chapter.**

**This chapter gives us a small break from gloominess.**

**Thanks to Droplets of Blue Rain and Cutetyhil for their reviews.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**~Chapter-3: Qualified~**

**AFP headquarters, Canberra:**

A tall, young, handsome blunette, who is a cop, was typing on his keyboard. When a not too serious case is happening like non-murders, non-killings or such, he will always have a mild smile on his face. He is very charming, attractive, brave looking, muscular and extremely tall, say, around than 6 feet 4 inches?

His "a bit-long blue hair" was covering his neck. His nose was perfect, he usually has a smile but…. Now not. His eyebrows shrunk in seriousness, his lips curled downwards, his hands were typing the keyboard, as fast as the woodpecker pecks the tree…. He used the mouse to scroll downwards, much faster than a painter who paints the wall. Overall, this handsome man was serious, but yet charming.

"Mr. Kane Yamashita? May I come in sir?" asked a blonde, blue-eyed woman.

"Yes, get in," replied the handsome blunette, still typing the keyboard.

"Sir, I received a call from the NPA. Mr. Hiwatari said that the Mafia gang might start with their attacks in various countries," said the young receptionist.

The blunette stopped typing. He turned the chair around and saw her.

"Stella, there are chances for the Mafia to attack Australia. Currently, there aren't any attacks by the Mafia gang on our country. So, did he request us to cooperate with them in this case?" asked the handsome cop.

"Yes, Mr. Yamashita. He definitely needs our help. We need to consider each and every people in the world like our countrymen, instead of being too concerned only for our people, so that we can put an end to this case. All men in the country are helping each other. The other chiefs of AFP from Australia are helping each other, but we need to help China because half the Mafia is currently there right now. And, it's advantageous, literally for all the countries in the world if we kill all the men there sir," said Stella.

"Hmm…." Hummed Kane as he held his chin with his fingers, thinking for a moment. The blue-haired boss got up.

"Sir, I know that you are Cyber smart, but you need not act like this; you are always pre-planned. You would have did some freaking arrangements regarding this sir. You are always a bit ahead of us in these cases," said Stella amusingly.

Then, one of Kane's assistants entered.

"Sir! We are going to China to help the PAP! Our trip is confirmed," said that guy.

Stella's eyes widened.

"As I thought, you already knew about this sir?" asked Stella with a surprising smile.

"Hmm… you are right Stella! When the Mafia case began, I was damn sure that all the Police agencies in the world may need to cooperate with each other. Because, this Mafia has a set of tricksters in their gang. And Stella, you are coming with us," said the handsome cop.

Stella blushed. "Really? Me? Without asking me?" asked Stella.

"Dear, everything is ready," said Kane, handing over her passports and her VISA.

Stella's mouth gaped.

"Sir! You asked for my passport a long time back! Then, were you aware of the fact that this may happen…. A week ago?" asked Stella.

"Yes, my dear. I thought that we may need you…. a week ago, there were a lot of murders happening in other countries, and I thought that our country might get targeted, and other police agencies may need our help. So, I asked for passports before bookings," said Kane.

Stella rolled her eyes and asked, "But, how did you know that China may get targeted and booked the tickets for China much earlier?"

"The Mafia began this damn thing in Japan, and I was damn sure that next they will target China because, they are nearby! Half of the members in Mafia are Chinese! But, this booking was done at the last minute," said Kane.

Stella gave a cute smirk at her boss.

"Thank you sir. You told each and every word of mine now. You spoke my language," said Stella.

Kane passed by and said, "I'll go meet the others and come." While he just passed by her, Stella smiled cutely.

God! Is this girl a tomboy?

"Boss!" called Stella.

"Yes?" asked Kane, stopping midway.

"Then who will be there to take care of our country?" asked Stella.

"Um…Nice question. I did arrange some of our cops for this. Ms. Mathilda Alster will perform my duties for a few days. She is an excellent cop," said Kane and walked away.

Stella's expression turned to a bewildered horror, as she knocked an eyebrow at the direction where her boss went. Her ears turned red. Yeah… she was always jealous of her beauty. Even though Mathilda doesn't date her boss, Stella is jealous of her. Stella is not used to girls, except for a few in her family and some of her friends.

"My boss is not smart in selecting his substitute….Mixed Race people have weird taste! His father is a Japanese-Australian, His mother is an Indian. I thought he would put somebody else! But thank god, I am going with my boss, rather than to be here!" said Stella and squealed in happiness.

Stella: (To audience) please, for heaven's sake don't trust your bosses in these things!

**Tokyo, Japan:**

A brown-orange haired Spanish lady was walking down the aisle. She had a pair of emerald eyes, glimmering under the sunset. The, she received a phone call from a person whom she knew.

"Excuse me, mam? Can you come to my home right now?" asked the person.

The lady was alarmed. She asked back, "Mr. Kai Hiwatari, how did you know that I'll be coming to Japan?"

"Ms. Julia Fernandez, I saw all your Instagram updates," replied Kai.

"Hnn…." Hummed the Spaniard, smirking.

"Bye mam. Come soon," said Mr. Hiwatari, as he disconnects the phone call.

**Kai's home:**

The house looked beautiful in the dusk. It was painted in white color, had roofs painted in chocolate brown. The Spaniard, wearing a red puff jacket, Orange shirt with blue jeans and black wedges, knocked the door.

The dual toned-haired Japanese opened the door. He saw the same Spaniard, whose hair was plated and her curly fringes were falling on her right temple. She was wearing a pair of emerald stone rings.

"Welcome, my lady," greeted the man.

The Spaniard entered and she was made to sit on the sofa. Kai bought her a cup of tea.

"I am planning to take you out today, lady. Just wait for a few minutes, I'll be back and meanwhile enjoy your tea," said the man as he went inside his room.

A few minutes later, he came out. He was wearing a blue jean with black T-shirt and on top of it, he wore a brown cotton jacket. He wore his black leather shoes.

"Wait for some time mam. Sorry for the delay," apologized Kai.

"Its okay sir, I will wait for you, and thank you for the tea," said Julia.

After he wore his shoes, he went to wash his hands, and wore his Maroon gloves.

"Let's go," said Kai as he lent his hand to her. She held his hand and got up.

"Thank you sir," greeted the Spaniard.

After Kai locked the door, he guided her to his white Nissan GTR. The car was designed in white and black.

He opened the door of the car. First, he opened the door of the seat next to the driver's. He said, "Please get in mam."

Julia went inside and sat on the seat. He gently closed the door and made himself seated on the driver's seat.

**On the way:**

Kai was driving the car, meanwhile Julia was facing straight, thinking for what purpose he called her.

"I'm sorry to ask this to you, Mr. Hiwatari. Where are you taking me now?" asked the Spaniard.

"I will not tell it to you right now, and you need not apologize," said Kai.

"Mam, are you enjoying this ride? Do you feel comfortable?" asked the Japanese man.

"Yes, I feel comfortable. I am enjoying this ride," said Julia with a graceful smile.

"Fine," said Kai.

Kai was driving her to a place, where they both can spend some time talking with each other. That place is located at the outskirts of Tokyo.

**To that place:**

There was a small cottage like place, built out of rosewood. There was a vineyard around that cottage. It was attractive, beautiful and natural.

Kai clasped her fingers and guided her, "Get inside mam."

Julia thought, _"Why does he want to take me to such a place? For what purpose?"_

A waitress welcomed them, "Welcome sir. Welcome Mam."

There were a handful of tables and each table had two to four chairs. Already, there were four couples inside the cottage. Kai and Julia sat on the two seater.

Another waitress came having a phone in her hands.

"Orders sir?" asked the waitress, as they both looked at the Menu.

"You place your order first, Ms. Julia," said Kai.

"Hmm… I would like to have Japanese cocoa ice-cream," ordered Julia.

"Hmm…. I want a Vanilla ice-cream with chocolate syrup miss," ordered Kai.

"Okay sir," said the waitress.

"Anything else?" asked the waitress.

"You want something else Ms. Julia?" asked Kai.

"I am okay with the ice-cream for now," said Julia.

"We are done with that and mam, please lend your ears for me?" asked Kai.

The waitress bent down to reach Kai's ears. She kept nodding her head to whatever Kai was whispering to her.

The waitress smiled at Julia. The Spaniard too smiled back, but had no idea why the waitress was smiling at her.

_**A few minutes later…**_

The waitress bought those delicious ice-creams.

"Your orders sir," said the waitress as she placed both the ice-creams in front of the respective guests.

Both of them were talking to each other as they were relishing the taste of their ice-creams. The taste of those ice-creams were natural, without any artificial flavors mixed. It was melting on their tongues, producing a chilling effect on it.

"Do you like it?" asked Kai.

"Yes, Mr. Hiwatari," replied Julia.

After they finished off with their ice-creams, the same waitress was carrying a big red velvet box along with two small blue velvet boxes.

Then, Kai's friends came there out of nowhere. They were Tyson, Hilary and Daichi. With them, Tyson's grandfather, the bladesharks and all other friends of theirs were there, including Tyson's class teacher. Then, Raul and Romero and her other friends from her old circus too came there.

"What's happening here, Kai?" asked Julia, getting up from her chair, seeing everybody coming to them. The four other couples were there too.

Kai too got up, kneeling down with one leg. He then clasped her right hand with his's.

He proposed, "Will you marry me, Ms. Julia Fernandez?"

Her eyes widened….. Her lips covered with red lipstick curled upwards into a smile… Her eyebrows rose up. Her mouth gaped in happiness!

All who were there witnessing that scene, were eager for Julia's answer.

"I will marry you, Mr. Kai Hiwatari," proposed Julia back. Then, Kai too smiled (not smirked), kissing her hand. Then, Kai got up.

Tyson and Hilary took each of the two velvet boxes. The four couples, the waiters and waitresses and the chefs clapped for them.

Tyson came next to Kai, meanwhile Hilary to Julia. They both opened the boxes.

"Tyson and Hilary, don't exchange these rings with each other. It's for Kai and Julia," said Tyson's grandfather amusingly.

"We know grandpa! We know what to do!" exclaimed Tyson as Hilary blushed.

Kai took the silver ring from Tyson and wore it on Julia's ring finger and then, Julia took the one from Hilary and wore it on Kai's ring finger.

The leaves outside were green in color. The grapes growing on the yards were fresh and ripe. The sky was approaching the dusk. The engaged couple looked into each other's orbs. They were really happy. They got engaged in front of a huge crowd. That was the best part in their life. The guests were delighted. The four couples where able to notice that their lives were also going to be filled with happiness and radiance.

"Congratulations!" greeted the witnessing crowd.

_**This life is still living,**_

_**But it started to live with you,**_

_**My love towards you is always living,**_

_**Under the romantic hue.**_

"It's time to celebrate!" exclaimed Tyson as they went inside the dancing room.

Kai and Julia were dancing, looking into each other's eyes. He was holding her waist and she was holding his shoulders, dancing to the peaceful music.

**Canberra City:**

**Kane Yamashita's home**

**11:00 p.m. (9 p.m. in Tokyo)**

"Wow! Congratulations Mr. Hiwatari!" greeted the handsome blue-eyed cop as he finished packing his luggage.

"Yes! And more than that, Julia was happy too," said Kai.

"Kai, I have never heard you sounding so happy! You used to be the man who never smiles in our college, just reacts normal to exciting things but, man! Today you sound so happy! Did Julia create a miracle in your life? You sound like a new Kai!" exclaimed the handsome cop.

"Yes, Kane. Hope that you will get one too," greeted Kai.

Kane paused for a moment…. Not because of the sudden change in Kai, but…. A nice girl for him? He was able to imagine something.

"Kane? Kane! Are you there?" asked Kai.

"Yes, Mr. Hiwatari. Sorry for the late response."

"Are you going to China tomorrow?"

"Yes sir. We are boarding our flight at tomorrow morning, 7:00 a.m. from Canberra."

"Good enough. Wish you all the best!"

"Thank you sir. Take care."

"Take care."

After speaking to him, Kane kept his luggage and backpack together.

He went to the balcony to look at the radiant stars.

"_Hope that you will get one too."_

Recollecting Kai's words, he kept his right index finger on his right temple, closing his eyes. It seems like that he had already met one in his past.

"Hmm… I think I am confusing the Mafia case with Kai's engagement, which makes me think that I already had a girlfriend in my past. I think due to confusions, false thoughts are rising into my mind," said Kane.

"Let's forget about it. I have something important to do tomorrow. I'll better stop thinking about these girlfriends and stuffs," said Kane and went inside.

**Tokyo:**

**At Kai's house:**

Kai was speaking to Ray by phone.

"Mr. Ray Kon, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"All set sir!"

Kai produced and evil smirk at his response.

"I know…"

Yes… all set!

* * *

**How as it? Hope you all encountered new ones here!**

**I'll update soon!**

**:D**


	4. Woman

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyblade characters.**_

**According got Takao Aoki (if you are a true fan of Beyblade, please don't ask me who he is), Kane is a Japanese Australian.** **:P**

**I'll deal with the calculations:**

**Flight departed at 7:00 a.m. from Canberra (4:00 a.m. in Beijing)**

**Flight lands at Beijing at 7:00 p.m. (10:00 p.m. in Canberra)**

**I'll tell how.**

**It is a 15h flight from Canberra to Beijing and the difference between both the time zones is 3 hours. Clear? (One stop in-between and with that it makes 15 h) :P**

**Thank God! I kept time zone under consideration.**

**From this chapter, a bit of action starts. So, it's not only the heroes who should be prepared for this, but the readers as well! :P**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**~Chapter-4: Woman~**

**Beijing Airport: International terminal**

A tall, handsome, muscular blunette was getting down from the plane from Canberra. He was wearing a black coat suit and a white in-shirt with a red tie. His left wrist was covered with a Swiss Rolex watch which was silver plated. His feet were covered by a pair of black leather shoes.

A tall blonde Australian women named Stella and a short Japanese brunette named Kyomi were on both his sides and two bodyguards were next to each of the women. There were a couple of cops following the handsome boss.

A black haired medium skin-toned boss was giving the blunette a warm welcome. He was wearing a grey coat suit with white in-shirt and a blue tie.

"Welcome Mr. Kane Yamashita," greeted the cop from PAP as he handed a bouquet to the blunette. The handsome blunette gave it to Stella. Both the brave cops lent their hand for a handshake.

"Thank you, Mr. Lee Wong," greeted back the cop so called Kane.

"I have heard a lot about you sir. We are glad to have you," said Lee as he guided Kane and his followers inside.

They talk as they go inside.

**PAP headquarters:**

A handsome raven-haired cop was with his colleagues in the office. He was wearing a black coat suit. His tiger-like canines were visible right on his upper lip. Along with him, there was a pink-haired Chinese actress, wearing a long purple coat, white in-shirt and black synthetic leggings. Her hair was tied into a bun. Her canines were visible like that of her boyfriend's.

Later, Lee came with Kane and his followers. Looking at the blunette he got up, his face brightened up. His lips curved into a smile, His crimson eyes were bright and overall, the Raven-haired Chinese was delighted.

"_Kane…. My college mate…My friend…."_ Thought the Chinese and went to him.

The Australian's face was illuminated with happiness. The two friends walked faster towards each other and hugged.

"Ray!"

"Kane!"

The friends hugged each other in happiness. It has been around two years since they met. After they separated, they smiled at each other.

"How are you Ray?" asked Kane as he patted Ray's shoulders.

"Doing well! What about you?" asked Ray.

"Fine!" exclaimed Kane as he was smiling like a kid.

"I've heard a lot about you Kane. It seems that AFP headquarters in Canberra is the best in Australia. I've heard a lot about you! The world is appreciating you man!" appreciated Ray.

"Thanks Ray, but Kai tells me a lot about you! He appreciates you like anything! He even told that you are the best Cop in NPA," said Kane.

"Hmm… yeah, but it would be nice if Ozuma is here," said Ray as his smile faded out.

"Yes… Ozuma and I used to be good friends. He really deserves to work in NPA. He didn't do anything! Literally, he did everything to save his girlfriend. They dared to touch her, so he had to defend her from them. So, he needed to smash those guys, but why the court order him to resign for a stupid reason?" yelled Kane.

"I know that you are tensed Kane. Just be cool," calmed Ray as he rubbed the blunette's shoulders.

"But, now for this case, they stated that all the resigned young cops around the world can work in this case. Hope I'll meet Ozuma again," said Kane, facing down as his fringes hid his eyes completely.

"And Mr. Kane, this is actress Mariah. She is my sister. I hope that you knew about her," introduced Lee.

"Hello mam. Nice to meet you," greeted Kane as he lent his hand.

"Hi Sir, even me too," greeted Mariah as she lent her hand. Both shake their hands for a handshake.

Then, both the cops turned to Lee.

"I am happy to see both of you like this. Fine. Okay, let's begin with our plans. Get in misters," said Lee as he led both the handsome cops.

**During the meeting:**

"It seems that the Mafia may start with their bloody business at tomorrow evening. Look at this letter," said Lee, showing the letter to Kane and Ray. Both were literally shocked! The hand writing was neat though.

_Dear chief of PAP, Beijing_

_I know that some of your cops have become cowards and resigned from their post, so in order to show a little bit of ease and concern, I'll reveal my plan to you: I am going to send all my comrades to attack the city tomorrow from afternoon 2:00 p.m.! Buahahahaha! Let me see if at least one of your cops dares to come and fight even after revealing my plans….._

_And remember one thing….. One day, I will make the situation even worse, which may lead people to the extent to ask the meaning of this bloody word so called "Police." So, be prepared now. Police will be destroyed from this world!_

_Yours deadly,_

_Wicked witch of Mafia._

"Dumbs they are! Leaking out this like a class secret," exclaimed Kane, having an evil smirk.

"They think that policemen are cowards. That is the biggest mistake which they are doing. They have become illiterate-dumbs," said Ray.

"But Mr. Kon. Maybe these plans are fake. They might tell us that they are planning to do this tomorrow…. Do you think that they are lying to us? They might start it today, or even day after or so on," said the Australian.

All of them thought for a moment.

"I think you are right," said Mr. Lee.

"If they hadn't sent this letter to us, we all will be prepared to attack them at any time. But, they sent this letter to just build confusions here. See, one they might start the attacks from tomorrow as mentioned in this letter. Another, in order to divert us, they might start attacking today, thinking that we will be assuming that they will attack tomorrow, which would leave us unprepared," said Kane.

"Brilliant you are!" exclaimed Lee.

"Hmm… thought of the same thing," said Ray.

"I know… I know that you too will think of the same. I know about you Ray. Anyways, what I am telling is that we need to send the policemen in groups, each group at different parts of the city," said Kane.

"Right!" exclaimed Lee.

"But, Ray and Kane, you both need to do a test for me," said Lee.

"What?" asked both the handsome cops.

"According to the new law, the court has passed a statement regarding this case. It is mentioned that if we are getting the help of police from other countries, the chiefs of the foreign police departments should be tested on a particular aspect assigned by the chief of this country. So, if you pass in that test, you can go ahead with this case," said Lee in a worried tone.

The two cops looked at each other. Then they turned as the raven-haired asked, "Why Lee?"

"Even in this emergency situation?" asked the blunette.

"Yes, but even I am strongly against this decision. I am not willing to do this, but… I had to, or else the court will order me to resign. But, we can send the other cops except for the chiefs to different places for proceeding with the plans. This is allowed just for safety precautions," said Lee.

"Kai is the chief of NPA in Tokyo, but he is not here," said Ray.

"During that situation, a random cop can be chosen," said Lee.

The handsome cops looked at each other. Kane nodded.

"There is not time to protest, so we will do it…" paused the Chinese

"Right now," finished the blunette.

Lee smiled and said, "I know that you both will cooperate."

After a long discussion, the groups were split, and each group was allotted with their locations.

"Disperse!" ordered Lee as the Chinese, Japanese and the Australian cops left the place, each having a gun with them.

After the cops left, Kane and Ray were there with Stella, Kyomi and two of Lee's assistants Jiao and Mingzhu.

"Now, the task for you both. Look at this map," paused Lee as he showed a map to them. The cops looked at it.

"This is the place where the Mafia has its place in Beijing. Here comes the task! You both should enter this place without knowing to anybody. You both should finish off all these guys and come back alive," ordered Lee.

The cops looked at each other and turned back again.

"Yes! We are ready!" exclaimed Ray.

"Yes Mr. Lee. Is that all?" asked Kane.

"Yeah, but look here. We'll drop you somewhere near the entrance, and you both should go inside and finish those guys off. There is a big river here. On that river, there is an old pontoon bridge. The pontoon bridge connects two places: The rooms in which they stay and the assembly hall. The area of this place is 15 sq. km." said Lee.

"Will we be dropped together?" asked Ray.

"Yes. You both will go together, but you both should go and instigate your attacks at different places," said Lee.

"Okay, fine. We are ready!" exclaimed Kane.

"Okay, good enough. Minghzu! Drop them both. Mr. Yamashita, you can take one of your assistants if you want, but she should not come with you inside," ordered Lee.

"Okay then huh…. Stella, you come with me. Kyomi, stay here," order Kane.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Stella and Kyomi, standing in attention.

"Okay, all the best Cops! Minghzu! Lead Mr. Kon and Mr. Yamashita!" ordered Lee.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Minghzu as she took both of them.

"Come back soon, both of you!" exclaimed Lee in tears.

Ray went back and hugged Lee.

"I will… you please don't worry Lee. I will return soon," promised Ray.

Then, the two assistants and the two chiefs left the place.

As they went out, Mariah interfered.

"Ray and Kane. Please come back," pleaded Mariah.

"I will," promised Ray as he kissed her temple. Then they hugged.

Kane went blank after seeing them in love… he was able to recollect something from his past…..

"Kane? Kane! What are you dreaming? Let's go," said Ray.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Kon," apologized Kane as they went outside.

**Near the entrance of Mafia:**

It was already pitch dark. But, few lights were on.

Minghzu stopped the car. Ray and Kane got down from the front seat and the back seat respectively, removing their black coats. They wore puffed vests and loaded their guns.

Minghzu, getting down from the driver's seat gave some bullets to Ray, meanwhile Stella gave some to Kane.

"Best of luck sirs!" greeted both the assistants as they gave some energy pills to them.

"Thank you," greeted both the cops as they were getting ready busily.

Then, Kane and Ray got ready, having their guns Colt M1911 and FN five-seven respectively as they took a few steps forward. They held their triggers firmly, without losing the grip.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Unfortunately, two to three black suited guys from Mafia began shooting at them, unexpectedly. Both the ladies bent behind the car, holding their heads.

Kane and Ray pulled their triggers. Those bastards, fell on the ground. Their spirits came out of their bodies….. Death was their payback.

"Stella and Mingzhu! Leave this place immediately! You both are not supposed to be here as we are in a test! We'll take care!" exclaimed Kane as he turned to see them.

"Yes boss!" exclaimed Stella as she sat next to the driver's seat. Mingzhu, quickly sat on the driver's seat and drove the car in an ultimate speed.

Suddenly, few more men started to shoot Ray, but Ray is an expert in martial arts. He defended himself from those fast bullets, jumping here and there and shooting those bastards from different areas. Kane too helped him to shoot them.

"Kane! Cross the pontoon bridge! We should not help each other in this case! There are more people in the assembly hall, so better finish them off! I'll take care of the men here!" exclaimed Ray as he was shooting each of the men.

Kane stopped to help them. He ran towards the direction where the pontoon bridge was.

One of the guys who was shooting Ray, was about to go towards the direction where Kane went. Kane turned back seeing the man coming towards him but, Ray shot that guy.

"Go Kane! Please go! I'll take care!" exclaimed Ray.

"Thank you Ray!" greeted Kane as he ran away as fast as possible to the pontoon bridge.

The raven-haired was shooting all the black suited guys. He was rolling on the floor, shooting them from different angles. After he finished that guys there, he went deep into the forest.

**Bamboo forest:**

It was a bamboo forest…. Nobody was there….. But this hero was alert….. He held his trigger without releasing it for a while. He turned right and left to see whether some of those guys were hiding behind….. Luckily he didn't see anybody but suddenly…..

A purple jump-suited brunette lady leaped like a panther and was shooting him, but this Chinese defended from her. He pulled his trigger but, there were no bullets!

Therefore, he kept defending from the fast bullets as he was reloading his FN five-seven. After he finished reloading the gun, he shot that lady to death….. She fell on the ground, meeting her fate.

"Sorry miss, I know that you are a girl, but let it be a male or a female gangster, a gangster deserves this," said Ray as he proceeded further.

He was advancing towards the rooms. He went further…

**Rooms:**

There was a small building which had a ground floor and a first floor.

He opened one door…. To his surprise he saw nobody there. There was a table and on top of that there laid some uneaten food. This told him something.

"They were here and they are aware of my presence…. I think they all are hiding somewhere here."

He turned here and there to see whether those Mafia guys were hiding. The trigger was in his grip. He took a few steps forward.

One… two…. Three…..

**BANG!**

"Aww!" The Chinese cop was whining in pain. He had his left arm being shot. But, he didn't bother. He shot back the guy who shot his arm. That black suited guy collapsed on the floor….. He was dead… blood was oozing out from his body.

The Chinese proceeded.

He went upstairs.

Step one, two, and three and….

**BANG** again!

But this time, the Chinese was the one who shot first. The dead body collapsed on the floor.

He climbed up and reached the first floor.

The Chinese walked further inside, holding his gun towards his right side. Few doors were left opened, and few were closed. Not making more than a twenty herds of noise, he went inside one of the rooms.

The bed sheets were unfolded, the walls of the room looked unpleasant, and the TV was still on showing Annabelle Part-2. But, without getting diverted by the film, he turned around to look if some of the fellows were still hiding somewhere to produce surprise attacks.

He was alert…. His heart was pushing his chest hardly… the Chinese was sweating….. As soon as a sweat dropped from his temple, he turned back and shot a black dressed guy. He collapsed on the floor, meeting death.

"Rest in Peace," said Ray, blowing the smoke from his gun.

"Is he the only guy here?" asked Ray to himself. Doubting, he kicked the door of the bathroom and saw few guys hiding, trembling in fear after the previous guy had been shot. Without showing pity to them, the Chinese mercilessly shot everyone.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Suddenly, he noticed few keys on the pocket of a guy. He took them, leaving the messy room.

**On the way to the pontoon bridge:**

The blunette was running, after shooting all the guys who tried to kill him on the way. He was mildly injured, but had the strength to fight. He stopped after looking at the old pontoon bridge…

He went closer, closer, closer and to the closest…..

**Pontoon bridge:**

The bridge was made out of wood. The blunette thought, _"Let me see if this bridge is strong enough."_

He took a step and gulped as the part on which he stepped on broke into pieces…. His temple dropped a piece of sweat…

"The bridge is very weak! Then how will I cross? What if I drown into the river? No Kane! Don't be scared! You should not die! Then who else will be there to save the world from Mafia? I will not die!"

He took a few slow steps. One, two, three, four and…

**DIISSHHH! SPLASH!**

The bridge broke midway! The blunette drowned into the river… Ripples were forming, which tells us about soundwaves from Physics….

But, the blunette came up…. the river was not too deep. Remember! He is blessed with a great height, but still his leg didn't touch the deepest point, so he had no way rather than to swim so he did…

Gradually, he lost a lot of energy…..

"_I don't have the capacity to swim! My limbs are not supporting me!"_ thought the blunette.

"_Anyways! I will not give up! I will survive! I'll kill the Mafia_!" thought Kane and finally reached the end point but…..

He became even weaker because he swam when he had the least amount of strength with him. The ending point of the river was one metre vertically above, so he needed to climb up. He is still in water. But, he became extremely weak…. He was not able to take even a single step ahead.

Suddenly, in front his eyes he saw a white Rayon rope hanging. He looked up and saw a young woman. He was able to get a glimpse of her image. She was wearing a purple full sleeve shirt and a black jegging and her face was almost covered. She was wearing a pair of black coolers. Her hair was tied into a bun and on top of that, she was wearing a black cloak. Her mouth was covered with a black cloth.

"Dear gentleman, Climb up with the help of the rope. Hold it tightly and come up. It will not tear apart," said the young woman.

"Dear lady, I have no clue who you are and why you are trying to help me, but thank you so much," greeted Kane. He held the rope tightly and climbed up, trying to put his legs up.

After crossing around half a metre vertically, the lady lent her hand. Despite she weighed much lesser than he did, she used her full strength to pull him up. The blunette too tried his hundred percent to get back.

Yes! 0.3 metres, 0.2 metres, 0.1 metres, 0.05 and 0…..

**Highland:**

The blunette raised his left leg on the highland and then the right. He collapsed, resting himself on mother earth as he panted.

"Thank you so much mam. I should tell this for more than a hundred times," greeted Kane as he kept inhaling and exhaling. He saw the same rope's other end tied to a stone.

"No problem sir, but please don't tell anyone that I helped you. This should be maintained as secrecy," said the unknown lady, kneeling down.

"Okay…. Fine," replied Kane.

Then, the woman took out her glasses. She had a pair of black and a mild kind of purplish tinged orbs. Kane looked at her for a moment. His eyebrows shrunk, as he was thinking something.

He looked at her… He was able to recollect something. He saw her black buttons and her slender figure while he was lying down. He had already seen that figure in his life….

The woman pulled out an energy chocolate from her handbag and gave it to him.

"Have this with you sir. You look weak, so this might help you," said the lady giving that to him.

Kane sat upright and greeted, "Thank you so much mam."

"Welcome sir, but please be safe. It is already pitch dark," said the woman.

"I will," replied Kane as he took his gun out.

Then, he just ate quarter of the chocolate, but it turned out to be a great energy booster. He regained his energy and became stronger. Literally, stronger than ever in his life. He gave the remaining to her, but she refused.

"You may need it sir. Please have it with you," said that lady.

"Okay mam," replied Kane as he kept the remaining portion in his pocket.

Then, the same lady gave him some 9mm Luger bullets which were first invented in World War 1.

"Sir, there aren't so many bullets with me right now, so please use them carefully. There are more terrorists inside," said the lady as Kane nodded.

"Please don't worry mam. You have saved my life, so I will worth it," thanked Kane.

"Mam, please go to a safer place, or else those bastards will kill you," said Kane.

"Don't worry sir, I will. You please go ahead," said that lady, wearing her coolers back and closing her handbag.

They both got up, hearing some noise.

Suddenly, few men came out from the bushes. The blunette and the unknown lady looked at them. They started pulling their triggers, but it didn't worth.

The handsome blunette shot one guy…. The others became scared….

Then, mercilessly, the lady shot the others. Soon, all were dead…. Their bodies started to bleed. They all collapsed on mother earth.

"Thank you mam. Let's see if I can meet you soon," said Kane. Then he looked at her for a while, lost in his own world.

"Mister! Go! Catch up! Please don't day dream!" exclaimed that lady.

"Oh, thank you for your reminder!"

Scratching his head, he went to the assembly hall.

"Meet you soon!" exclaimed the blunette as he ran faster.

The young women smiled and thought to herself,

"_I'll meet you soon…"_

* * *

**My sister: Why is Kane going to China? (Seeing me typing on the keyboard)**

**Me: Figure it out from the story.**

**My sister: Why? Does he want to die of Coronavirus?**

**XDXDXDXD…..**

**Here, some abbreviations:**

**NPA-National Police Agency (Japan)**

**AFP-Australian Federal Police (Australia)**

**PAP-People's armed Police (China)**

**I hope that you all would have found out that woman! :P**

**A part of it is largely derived from Misty's concept of the story, "Where there is light, there is shadow."**

**And, you all might wonder where Ozuma is. Don't worry, he'll come again in this story :P**

**What will happen to Kane and Ray!? Will they return alive?**

**Keep waiting! **

**:D**


	5. Soul Mate

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyblade characters.**_

**Are you guys eager to know what will happen next? Know it!**

**Let's see if all your riddles are solved! :P**

**A BIG chapter!**

* * *

**~Chapter-5: Soul mate~**

**PAP headquarters, Beijing:**

The tensed Chinese chief of PAP was walking up and down…. The pink-haired lady started to cry.

She shouted at her brother in a rude tone, "Lee! Why did you give such a task to them!? Neither Ray nor Kane responded to us! What will you do now?!"

"I am so sorry Mariah… I-I-I should have given them something else. I thought of finishing off those bastards with these two," said Lee, feeling guilty.

"Please don't worry Mariah, they will return," calmed Jiao as she rubbed her spine.

"And Lee wanted to kill all the Mafia men in China just with Mr. Kon and Mr. Yamashita!" exclaimed Jiao.

Mariah looked at Lee with her widening eyes.

"Say what? Lee! Are you serious? There are so many cops here to help us! Then why did you send them all alone to their headquarters?! You could have sent all of them, right?"

"Ms. Wong…. If we had sent all of them together, the Mafia would have definitely found out that they would be in danger and we would have lost so many policemen today. But, Mr. Kon and Mr. Yamashita will definitely return back alive. They have the capability and potential to save themselves from any kind of trap and meanwhile, they can defeat their opponents easily without anybody's help," said Jiao.

"And, we are trying to save policemen till this case gets over. We need a lot of policemen because, we lack support. Many policemen are resigning. We just have a few and we don't want the few to die soon," said Kyomi.

Lee smiled weakly and told his sister, "Both of them can manage everything by themselves. And those tasks are less than a piece of cake for them. So, you need not worry about them."

"Yes mam. They will come back," said Kyomi.

"Mariah…." Started Lee, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Both of them are really experienced in this… they are known to be one of the best cops in the whole world, so why do you need to worry about it?" asked Lee.

"It's just taking some time for them to finish their task," said Kyomi.

Then, Lee received a phone call from Mingzhu.

"Sir! Both Mr. Ray Kon and Mr. Kane Yamashita have returned safe sir!" exclaimed Mingzhu in happiness.

"Really!?" asked Lee.

"Yes! All the men who were living in this area are dead! Stella and I just checked the entire place. Each and every single male and female gangster is dead," said Mingzhu.

"Good job!" exclaimed Lee.

Lee started to cry in happiness!

"Mariah! Both Kane and Ray have returned safely!" exclaimed Lee.

Mariah grew happy and hugged her brother.

"But, Mr. Kane Yamashita is a bit wet now," said Mingzhu.

"Oh…. Then he should have finished all those who were there in the Assembly hall," said Lee.

"Yes sir, and Mr. Kon has shot the ones to death who were there in their rooms" replied Mingzhu.

"Good! Okay, but we should not get happy now itself. We have just killed the gangsters of Mafia who were here in China. We still have the others from other countries. We need to have our eyes on them, but for now both Mr. Kon and Mr. Yamashita need to rest," said Lee.

"Yes sir," replied Mingzhu.

"Huh, Mingzhu? Are you driving the car?" asked Lee.

"No sir, Stella was driving the vehicle. I have hurt my hand a bit, and we all are in hospital right now," said Mingzhu.

"Mingzhu! Are you alright? How did you hurt your hand?" asked Lee.

"When Stella and I dropped them at the entrance, those guys started to shoot us there itself. Then, Mr. Yamashita asked us to get inside the car and leave from that place. We both went inside and I drove the car, but after sometime I noticed that my hand was bleeding. So, Stella took it up," said Mingzhu.

"Huh… hope you all are safe. What about Ray and Kane?" asked Lee.

"Mr. Kon was shot on his left arm, and Mr. Yamashita has his ankle being sprained a bit," said Mingzhu in a lifeless tone.

Lee became shocked, but became calm later as he knows that these injuries are just normal for them.

"What about Stella?" asked Lee.

"She is safe sir," said Stella.

"Okay, you all be there. We'll come there immediately," said Lee.

"Lee, what happened to them?" asked Mariah.

Lee faced downwards and said, "Ray has his left arm being shot, and Kane has his ankle being sprained and Mingzhu has her arm being shot."

Mariah and the other two were shocked. Mariah started to cry.

"Lee!" cried Mariah on her brother's chest.

Lee gently rubbed her shoulders, calming her down.

"Mariah, these things usually happen to all policemen. You should have known this because you have acted in such films, right? These things are very less ordinary to them. Nothing will happen to them. Please stop crying."

Mariah looked up at her brother.

"I am so sorry Lee!" cried Mariah.

"You didn't do anything wrong Mariah! Just cool down!" calmed Lee.

"Come, let's go the hospital. Kyomi and Jiao, let's go," ordered Lee.

"Yes sir!" obeyed both the assistants, saluting him.

Both Lee and Mariah including both the assistants left the place and got into their car. Jiao rode the car to the hospital.

**Beijing United Family Hospital:**

**In a room:**

Lee and Mariah entered the room. A raven-haired young man was sitting on the bed whose left shoulder was dressed with bandage. A blunette whose right feet was covered with compression wrap was on the chair and a Maroon dressed Chinese woman whose hand was also wrapped by compression wrap was sitting next to the raven-haired man. The blonde woman could do nothing but to look at all the three.

Lee and Mariah went to all the three of them.

Mariah started to cry as she hugged and cried on Ray, "Ray! Why did you do this to me?! Why did you hurt yourself?"

"Mariah, just leave it. It's not a big deal. This is just an ordinary pain. Stop crying like a cat," said Ray as he rubbed her spine.

"Mariah, just leave him. He will find it painful when you hug him," said Lee.

Mariah separated from him.

"Lee, it's okay. When she hugged me, I didn't feel any kind of pain," said Ray.

"Mr. Yamashita, are you okay?" asked Lee.

"I am fine, just a sprain in my ankle. I will be fine. You need not worry about me," said Kane with a gentle smile on his face, as Kyomi came next to him.

"Mingzhu, are you fine now?" asked Lee.

"Yes sir! You need to thank Stella. She rode the car much faster. She took care of me a lot. Before Ray and Kane finished off with those guys, we came here for my treatment. I am feeling much better now sir," said Mingzhu as Jiao hugged her gently.

Then, a male doctor entered with a notepad.

"Welcome Mr. Lee. I have bought the reports for all the three patients," said the male Chinese doctor.

"Yes doctor," said Lee.

"It seems that Mr. Yamashita can get well soon, because he just has his right ankle sprained. Then, some minor injuries here and there. But still, he needs to take rest and should not walk for a few hours or even for this full day. But Ms. Mingzhu and Mr. Kon need to rest this whole week. They can't perform any physical activity for at least a week or a week extra," said the doctor.

All were disappointed….

"Sir, but…" paused Ray.

"Listen Mr. Kon. If you rest for this week, you can do anything physically active throughout your life, but if not so, your hand will not support you. If you fight this week, your hand may temporarily break for months…. You will not be able to do anything physically. Please understand. I know that you all wanted the Mafia to be defeated, but your health is very important sir. Instead of resting for months, resting for a week is much better sir," said the doctor having his hand on his shoulder.

"Fine doctor, thank you," greeted Ray.

"It's okay Mr. Kon, but take care of your health," said the doctor.

"Ms. Mingzhu should give rest to her injured hand for today. Mr. Kon and Ms. Mingzhu should come three days later for a check-up. Mr. Yamashita, if your pain persists, you can call me and the appointment will be fixed accordingly," said the doctor.

"Sure sir," said the blunette.

Then, the doctor nodded and left the room.

"Ray, you need to rest. Even though you have passed the test, you can't fight. I am so sorry both of you…" apologized Lee.

"But Mr. Lee…. Ray and I killed all the men in China, so does this mean that they will not attack us tomorrow?" asked Kane.

"May not be tomorrow, but later. Gangsters from other countries might come here and instigate attack on this city at any time, most probably within this week. So, Mr. Kane Yamashita, if your ankle cooperates with you, you can start tomorrow," said Lee.

"Yes Mr. Lee, I will and I should. Ray, you please rest. Just be concerned about your health. If you rest for a week, you will work as a cop throughout your life, but if you don't… you cannot relieve from your health and should be rest ridden for a long time. I'll take care," said Kane.

"Okay, I will Kane, but if I am better soon I will join you definitely," said Ray.

"Mr. Yamashita, where are you staying today? Did you book any hotel?" asked Lee.

"Yeah, and that hotel is run by my aunt. It is "Courtyard Beijing Northeast." We will stay here till the attacks get over," said Kane.

"Good enough," said Lee.

**Hotel Courtyard Beijing Northeast:**

**Kane's room:**

**10:30 p.m.**

The handsome blunette was sitting in the balcony, admiring the radiant stars. He held his chin with his hand, thinking about something. He was not able to resist that thought,

"Who is she? I was not able to recognize her at all. Her face was fully covered. But, her pupils! Her eyes! Her skin tone! Her soft hands! Her voice! I've heard it somewhere! Does this mean that I've met her? Who is she? She appeared from nowhere, helped me a lot today…. Who is that woman? Her body was fit, but thin though…. She had an hour-glass figure…. Her hair was red…. Is that lady," paused Kane.

"Your acquaintance?" asked a voice from behind.

The voice was familiar. He knew her voice. A short Japanese brunette was standing there.

"Kyomi?" asked the blunette.

"Mr. Kane Yamashita. I know that you are thinking about a lady who helped you today, right?" asked Kyomi.

He was blank. How did she knew?!

"Sir, you didn't lock your door, so I came in by myself," said Kyomi, going close to him.

"Sir….. I know that she would have told you not to tell anybody that she helped you. More than that, she would have not told her name. She might be a person whom you have met already in your life, then why did she come and help you?" asked Kyomi.

Kyomi is such a brilliant woman. At times, her intelligence is equal to Kane's.

"Hmm… you are right Kyomi. I too have the same feeling. I literally felt like I have been much close to her before in my life. I am not sure, but I think that she used to be with me," said Kane.

"Sir! Great! Then are you in….." said Kyomi amusingly as she nudged her boss's shoulders.

"Hey Kyomi! I-I-I-I am not! More than that, I still don't know who she is. Then how come I," paused Kane, as she blushed.

"Sir, I will tell you one thing. You can lie to me, lie to Stella or to any random person, but you can never lie to your heart," said Kyomi. Kane thought for a moment.

"Okay sir, then you will know her soon. When person B helps person A, definitely A and B will meet each other. But I am sorry to have entered the room without your permission," said Kyomi.

"No problem Kyomi. More than a boss, I am like your brother Kyomi," said Kane.

"Hmm… anyways, I'll leave now. Instead of having these thoughts, you better rest. Get freshen up sir," said Kyomi as she walked back.

"And sir, Congratulations! I will not tell anyone that a mysterious lady approached you!" greeted Kyomi, leaving the room.

Kane thought, _"Congratulations? For what? Oh god! She is still thinking that I am in…"_

**Night 12:30 p.m.**

**Kane's dream:**

"Miss, I was glad to be helped by you, but can you please tell me your name?" asked the blunette.

"No sir, I can never tell my name to you sir. I was glad to help you, but I will be even gladder if you nay not know my name," said the unknown woman, walking away.

"Please tell me your name mam!"

**Real world:**

Kane woke up in a sudden thud, stretching his right hand, breathing up and down.

"Oh, dream!" exclaimed Kane, sighing.

**Next day:**

**Outside the PAP headquarters:**

**After that day's meeting:**

Luckily, the blunette's ankle cooperated with him for the next day. Miraculously, Mingzhu was alright too, just having a minor pain on her arm.

Mr. Wong and Mr. Yamashita were coming out after the meeting was over. Suddenly, Jiao ran to them, carrying a bad news.

"A bad news! Few terrorists from Mafia have begun their attack in the nearby apartment!" exclaimed Jiao in fear.

Both the men were shocked!

Quickly, Mr. Wong called for the car.

"Mr. Yamashita! You please go there immediately! I'll call the other officers….." paused Lee.

"Yes sir…. Let me take care of those terrorists," said the blunette, getting into the car.

"Sir! We'll come back safely!" exclaimed Mingzhu from the car.

Then, the Chinese assistant rode that car in an ultimate speed to the apartment.

**Apartment:**

The handsome blunette got down from the car, holding his Colt M1911 with him, holding the trigger without losing grip.

Mingzhu got down from the car, having her Neptune M20 with her, holding it.

All they saw was the terrorists instigating attacks on the innocent people. Most of them reached the ground floor, almost running away from the apartment.

Those terrorists laughed evilly.

Feeling unbearable to see these things, the blunette aimed at a few terrorists, pulling his trigger, shooting them one by one to death at a faraway distance.

"Let's get in! We need to save the innocent people struggling for their lives inside!" exclaimed the blunette.

"Yes sir!" obeyed Mingzhu as they ran inside.

They both reached the first floor. The blunette as well as Mingzhu showed their ID cards to the terrorists.

"We have come to arrest you all! Obey, or else meet death!" exclaimed Mingzhu.

A terrorist laughed evilly. He was about to shoot Mingzhu, but the blunette quickly pulled his trigger, shooting the man to death.

"You bastard! How dare you kill our friend?" asked another.

Mingzhu shot that guy. He collapsed on the floor, meeting death. Blood was spreading all over.

The others who accompanied those dead ones, quickly took their guns, pulling their triggers. But, luckily Kane and Mingzhu shot them to death at a strike.

"Sir, we may depend on each other for this, but it's best that we separate and go at different directions, so we can save as many lives as possible. If we go together, we will be wasting time by just concentrating terrorists only at a particular area," said Mingzhu, going away from him.

"Okay, but careful because your arm will not support you for a long time. Good luck mam," greeted Kane.

"Same goes for you sir," said Mingzhu, shooting terrorists, who were coming to disturb them. She climbed up the stairs, reaching the next floor.

The blunette opened each and every room to check whether there were any victims inside.

Luckily, all of them seemed to have escaped, but when he opened the door of one room….

He saw a fifteen year old boy wounded up along with an eighteen year old girl. Kane quickly went to them, holding both the teens gently. He started to produce tears.

"Sir, we have escorted all the older ones from the apartment, but, we were caught here all alone. They tried shooting us, but we defended…. We were shot on our limbs, but luckily, it is not that risky sir…" said the boy.

"Sir, have this card. There are some important passwords for unlocking the doors at few places. Have this," said the girl, lending the card to him.

"C-ch-ch-children! Don't worry! I will lock this door from outside. Please be safe till I come back," said Kane, crying.

Luckily, a blonde woman came with two bodyguards.

"Sir!" exclaimed that lady.

"Oh, Stella! Do me a favour! Take these two to the hospital!" said Kane, helping those teens to stand up.

Those two bodyguards and Stella carried the both outside.

"We will come back soon sir!" exclaimed the woman, as she went out.

Then, the blunette went to other rooms and checked whether anybody was there.

Soon, Kyomi approached, having a gun with her.

"Sir, you please go ahead to the next floor. We'll look if there are any victims here," said Kyomi. "Okay Kyomi, but be careful," said Kane as he ran upstairs.

"I'll take care boss! Please don't worry!" exclaimed Kyomi, checking all the rooms quickly.

The blunette went to the second floor and surprisingly, he saw dead corpses that of those terrorists there, but Mingzhu was missing.

"Probably she is in the third floor," said the blue head and went upstairs again.

The same thing was there. Then, he saw some of his's, Lee's and Ray's comrades checking the rooms.

"Comrades, where is Mingzhu?" asked the blunette.

"We don't know," said one of the comrades.

He went to the fourth floor, but this time he saw a few men taking Mingzhu, who was injured heavily. The comrades were shooting the terrorists.

"Mam! What happened to you?" asked the blunette.

"Sir, few shot on my legs and on my stomach….. I am really sorry sir, I can't fight anymore," said Mingzhu in a dull voice.

Kane's eyes were mildly moist, but he controlled the tears and said, "Please take care of her! I am going up! Please escort all the victims before even one loses his or her life! Hurry up!" exclaimed the blunette as he ran upstairs.

All he saw was nothing… the red carpet was a bit clumsy and saw the emergency exit door opened.

"Hmm…. Before the terrorists could reach this floor, the victims might would have escaped out," said Kane and went to check all the rooms.

Luckily, there were no victims.

"God, you at least helped them," thought the blunette and went to the emergency exit. He sighed as nobody was there.

Then he climbed the steps to go to the sixth floor. He heard two men gossiping.

"Hnn! We shot that witch! Hope she was dead!" said one.

"Yeah! And the blue-head! He just killed the babies from our Mafia! He is yet to encounter the strongest and the experienced! But, I pity for our men. Hope their souls will Rest in peace in heaven," said the other one.

"No, in Hell!" exclaimed the blunette, hiding.

"Who are you bastard!? Where are you hiding?" asked the first guy turning around here and there.

"The blue-head who just killed the babies from Mafia!" exclaimed the blunette, shooting both the men to death.

Slowly, other men started to come, pulling out the triggers from their guns. The blunette defended from each and every fast bullets. He shot some of those men to death…

After all his bullets in the magazine got over, he quickly re-loaded his gun and started shooting the other men.

All the men who interfered were shot to death. The blunette looked at all of them and said, "Listen… if you all have an evil motive in your life, this is what will happen…. Death will be your payback!"

The handsome blunette went to check the rooms, hearing all the attacks from the previous floor…. Hmm. All his comrades were shooting the terrorists.

Suddenly, he heard the voice of a young woman. He quickly ran inside to check that out but, he was fooled easily….. It was from the television, where a murdering scene was going on.

Then, he felt something on the back. A terrorist was pushing the gun against his head. He heard the sound of the guy holding the trigger. The blunette closed his eyes fiercely as he was caught. He was not able to dodge, because one more guy was blocking his way.

**BANG!**

The blunette opened his eyes as his nose caught the smell of a women's perfume…. No! He wasn't dead! But, the man who was trying to shoot him went blank…. He was dead. He started to fall down, and as his body was slowly nearing the floor, he saw a beautiful figure behind him…

She was wearing a black cloak ending on her shoulders, her eyes only being revealed. A cloth was tied around her mouth revealing the tip of her nose. She was wearing a black jegging with wrist sleeved buttoned white shirt, but he was only able to reveal the bottom part. Yeah! The woman! The same woman! She appeared much familiar to him! He had met her earlier in his life! But, did he recognize it? All that he found out was that this woman helped him to cross the river that day.

Slowly, many guys came in, pulling their triggers. The pretty woman moving around ten steps far away, shot them mercilessly, defending from their shots. One by one, the terrorists collapsed on the floor, almost meeting death.

Gradually, the blunette stopped hearing the noise of the attacks from the previous floors, denoting that most of the Mafia men who dared to attack were being killed and hearing his comrades speaking to each other. There was some silence….

An injured terrorist was getting up, whining in pain and was intending to kill both of them but, the lady kicked him on the floor. Facing downwards, the lady removed her cloak and the cloth tied covering her lips, revealing her face.

After looking at her, the blunette's heart started to beat faster, accompanied by butterflies roaming in his stomach as well as in his chest. His body became warmer, coping his body. His fluid of life contributed some warmth all over his body as his blue pupils dilated. His hair was floating in front of his blue eyes…. The pain caused by his minor injuries were gone…. He felt like he was standing in front of an angel.

Wow! How she looked!

Her beautiful cherry-coloured hair was flying behind her. Her long temple hairs were pinned at the back, and the shorter ones floating in front of her black orbs and some bordering her temples. Her nose was smaller, lying perpendicular to her lips. Her lips seemed to have shaded with slight colourless glossy lip balm, but her lips are naturally crepe in colour. She was very tall, slender and fit as well. Her white shirt showed how her body curved in between her chest and her thighs. Her jeggings showed how beautifully her hip curved. Yeah, a perfect hour-glass figure. She was wearing a pair of navy blue diamond stone studs through her ear holes, which were surmounted by mini glass diamonds around the navy blue dot. She was wearing a black G-shock watch around her left wrist. She wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, resembling his red ones. She was holding her Beretta FS92.

The black orbs met the blue for some time. Their gazes were filled with tenderness and affection. Then, both of them started taking steps forward…. The foam from the torn pillows of that room, flew in the air, creating a romantic atmosphere. They came closer to each other…. He was able to sense the same scent. Fifth step, fourth step, third step, second step, first step and…..

Another injured guy was about to attack, but the blunette shot him to death, but still remained in his own world.

The duo looked into each other's eyes for some time. Wow, they were so deep caught up in their own world. They stopped….

All the noise around them stopped, except for the footsteps of his comrades. The woman went a few steps behind him after seeing Kane's colleagues.

"Mr. Yamashita! No terrorist is left here! We have killed all of them! Huh, Mr. Yamashita? Who is this woman?" asked Kyomi.

Then Kane came to her and asked again, "Can you never mind repeating it?"

"Sir, we are done with our job and all the terrorists who were here are killed. Now, can we go?" repeated Kyomi.

"Yes! You make a move, I'll just come now," said the blunette.

"Okay boss," obeyed Kyomi as she went away with her comrades.

The blunette turned back to see the woman, but she was missing.

"Where did she go?" asked Kane to himself and left the place, shrugging off.

**In Lee's house:**

A raven-haired Chinese who was resting himself on the bed, seemed to be a bit tensed. A pink-haired lady was just sitting aside, taking care of him.

"Urgh! All my fault! I was the one who asked him to cross the pontoon bridge and kill the terrorists there, but after we passed the test he told that the bridge was weak! He too told that it was difficult to cross it! I-I-I-I am resting here! How can I rest when my friend is in a difficult situation? I am the one who is…. Who is behind all this! No one had ever crossed that bridge! But, he did….. WHY ON THE EARTH THE GOD CAN MAKE MY FRIEND TO GET UNDER SUCH THINGS!? Crossing the bridge, facing the terrorists in the apartment all by himself! I am resting while he is protecting! How can I be like this!? How can I be without helping my dear friend!?" babbled Ray.

"Ray! Your friend loves you a lot! Having you in his mind, he would have fought those men. He will be safe, you don't worry Ray. All he wants is you to take rest. That will be his biggest help in his life," said Mariah, rubbing his shoulders.

He calmed down a bit, hoping that his friend is alive.

Then, Ray received a call from Kane. Ray was surprised to know that he himself was calling him.

"Dude! A good news! Not even a single person except for the terrorists were dead! We all are safe! But Mingzhu is injured, so she is in hospital," said Kane.

"Superb Ray! And, thanks for everything!" greeted back Ray.

"Why thanks between two friends? Hey, I know that you are really very eager to fight, but wait… one day, you will fight like a hero!"

"I was worried about your life, not about me fighting! I rested well today."

"Hey, how are you? How is your shoulder?"

"Fine dude. I am alright. Okay, how is Mingzhu?"

"She is still under treatment. The doctor is asking her to rest for three weeks. Don't worry, she is resting. She will be alright," consoled Kane.

"I know, but anyways. You have done a lot to us! I can never forget this help! You are not a Chinese, but you helped China. So kind of you…"

After they talked to each other, Mariah bought him some water to drink.

"See, everything is going just fine Ray. Please be cool," consoled Mariah as Ray drank some water.

"Thanks Mariah."

**PAP headquarters:**

"Congratulations Mr. Yamashita! Without your help, this would have not been possible!" exclaimed Lee as he patted the blunette's shoulders.

"Your welcome sir. I helped because the Mafia is creating problems not only in China, but also in other countries too. When the Mafia instigate attacks in any country and if their men are being killed, it will not only benefit that country, but also the whole world. So, I was glad to be given a chance Mr. Wong," greeted Kane.

"Welcome sir, but we are the ones who should thank you a lot. Because of you, the world has attained a certain amount of peace, but not fully. You have given a nice start sir. By the way, I heard from our comrades that a red-head lady was helping us today? Who is she?" asked Lee.

"Umm, an old friend of mine sir. I have met her," said Kane.

"What did she do?" asked Lee.

"She did help us sir. She almost saved my life," said Kane.

"Oh, really? Then I should thank her a lot! Wish I could meet and acknowledge her," said Lee.

"Yeah, but before even I could talk with her, she seemed to have escaped sir," said Kane.

"Oh, really? Hmm… maybe she wanted to help without revealing her identity, but she revealed it you," said Lee with a smile on his face.

**Hotel Courtyard Beijing Northeast:**

**Kane's room:**

The blunette, who was in the balcony, was thinking about the girl whom he had met today in the apartment. He began to recollect his past….

**Flashback:**

**Eleven years ago:**

_(When the two were just sixteen)_

"Sally! Where are you?" asked a young blunette, looking for a scarlet head. He kept searching for her.

Suddenly, he saw that girl coming to him, having a Pomeranian brown pup with her.

"Hey, Salima? Where have you been? I was searching for you for all these while! And, why do you have a pup with you right now?" asked Kane, rubbing the pup's fur.

"I saw this pup in a cardboard box. Poor thing…. It looks so weak, tired and so on. I wanted to take care of this Kane," said Salima.

"Okay, cool down. Let's convince our parents to this. We will take care of him," said Kane, taking that pup from her. He rubbed it playfully… wow! It looked cute. It started to swish its small tail and looking at that, the duo laughed.

"We'll call you Tommy," said Kane.

**Current day:**

"_Yes…. I still can't forget her…. She saved my life in the apartment as well as in the river. Sweet of you, my lady. You'll be mine soon….."_

* * *

**Bigger than the previous chapters, right? ^_^ **

**Hope you all liked it! :P**

**Are all your riddles solved, or still not?**

**Then, keep waiting!**


	6. The World of Love

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyblade characters.**_

**For those who read the previous chapter.**

**I have made some changes in the previous chapter in the last part. One thing is that both Kane and Salima started to pet Tommy "eleven years ago." Not nine. I changed it from nine to eleven. And read the part from where Salima comes (From the part where she shoots the terrorist who dared to kill Kane from behind).**

**Anyways, how was the previous chapter? Good?**

**Okay, time get some peace I guess… action will meet you soon.**

**To add, I myself wrote the eight-line poem :P **

**For better understanding, you should have read the previous five chapters :D**

**If you have, then, let's go!**

* * *

**~Chapter-6: The world of love~**

Four days later…..

Mr. Kane Yamashita leaves Beijing a day after the apartment attack and goes to New Zealand for a meeting

Ray Kon is almost relieved from his pain and returns to Tokyo with Mariah.

After this incident, the Mafia didn't instigate any attacks.

China celebrates.

_But, this case is not yet over…. Because the rest of the terrorists are there in New York City and in other countries though the ones who were in China were killed by Kane and Ray….._

"_Police departments can get help from other police departments, within or across the country or from other countries."_

_-Provision to all police departments in the world._

**Tokyo, Japan:**

**Near the river:**

A navy-blue haired and a brunette were admiring the sunset, waiting for the dark dust. It was quiet pleasant, breezy and relaxing under that atmosphere. The trees were creating a background music with their leaves and the sounds of a handful of birds chirping mingled with it. The natural atmosphere jubilated the romantic couple. The girl was wearing a beautiful U-necked top and a dark blue jean. The man was wearing a black overcoat and underneath a red t-shirt. They both held themselves hand-to-hand.

"Tyson, will the love between us end?" asked the brunette.

"No Hilary, it won't. Why are you asking this question?" asked the navy-blue haired.

"Hmm…. I thought of testing you whether you will be mine forever," said Hilary, the brunette.

"Why not? We are made for each other! If one guy from the Mafia dares to take my life, he will not dare to take my love for you," said Tyson.

Hilary smacked him on his shoulders…..

"No Tyson! They will not! Wherever you are, I'll be there. I can't live without you! Let's hope that we both will live together till our natural deaths come!" exclaimed the brunette.

"Okay, just cool down! The Mafia can't do anything to us. More than that, I am a martial arts expert! My grandpa bugged me up with it throughout my childhood Hils. Despite not being a cop, I can protect everyone from the Mafia," said Tyson confidently.

"Hmm…. I know. I know Tyson. You are as brave and strong as our love is," said Hilary.

Then, Hilary reached Tyson to rest her head on Tyson's chest. Tyson gave an embrace surmounting her spine.

"I love you Tyson."

"I love you Hilary."

**Streets:**

A grey and red haired tall, muscular man was walking down the aisle, wearing a brown cloak making his emerald eyes only visible.

**Flashback:**

**Just a few hours ago:**

"Congratulations Mr. Ozuma! You will be working as a cop in NPA again, beginning in dealing with the Mafia case!" exclaimed Mr. Hiwatari.

The emerald eyed guy smirked evilly and said, "I know that I did act fair sir! I knocked out those guys who dared to touch Marina that day! And! Now I am back as a cop! Buahahahaha!"

**Current scenario:**

As the emerald was walking with his hands in his pockets, he encountered a fair-toned blunette. She too had emerald eyes. They knew each other! They do know each other! But, she decided to not be with him anymore. She knew why…..

"Who are you? I think I know who you are!" exclaimed the blunette. Then, why are you asking?

"Miss… please give me way now. I should get ready for my new life," said the emerald eye man.

The blunette was wearing a red shirt with a black skirt. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, along with her fringes falling on her temples and forehead.

The man proceeded to walk, ignoring her remarks. But, she blocked his way.

The man, running out of solutions, removed his cloak to reveal his identity. The woman wasn't shocked even to the slightest, because she knew who he is.

"Ozuma…. I mean, Mr.X. I just wanted to tell you that I can't love you anymore. You were the one who posted a love letter to my house, ah? You wrote that letter as Mr.X.

_Dear lady,_

_I will come straight to the point; I love you. I know that you were very hurt, dejected and melancholic. More than that, you are very angry with me. But, I started to love you a lot._

_I hope that you will accept my feelings._

_Yours lovingly,_

_Mr.X._

She showed him the letter. Then, she threw that letter right on his face and proceeded to walk but, now it was his's turn to block her.

He held the woman's wrists tightly, preventing her to move even to the slightest. She kept wobbling her hand, trying her best to get away from him.

"Look Ozuma! I can never give my heart to a person who has his heart for somebody else's! Neither she is alive or dead! I still can't! Understand that!" exclaimed Mariam.

"Okay, cool down," said Ozuma, letting her free, but she didn't go either.

"Why aren't you going even after letting you free?" asked the man.

She was blank…. Yeah, why didn't she go? He let her free. She didn't go, so does it mean that…

"Be truthful to yourself, Ms. Mariam. Do you love me or not?" asked the muscular man, looking down at the lady in front of him.

"Ozuma….. I actually love you, but in order to burst out all my anger on you, I…I shouted at you," said Mariam, embracing the muscular guy.

"I know Mariam. Many people don't know what they actually feel when they are angry. They tell that they are angry, but they are actually happy. Their jovial minds are being ruined by anger," said Ozuma, giving the same embrace on her spine.

"I know that I loved Marina, but….. She wanted us to fall in love for her soul to Rest in peace," said Ozuma, pulling her even more close to him.

"Really?" asked Mariam.

"Yeah…. She even asked me to respect your love for me," said Ozuma.

**Flashback:**

**While walking to the hotel after tournament:**

"Ozuma?" called Marina.

"Yes?" asked Ozuma.

"I know that Mariam loves you, but...…..I am not angry with you Ozuma. She loves you truly, so respect her love too," said Marina is a sweet tone, while Sakura's eyes widened.

Ozuma was shocked…..

"You were like "Who is Mariam". How come you…."

"I was seeing you and Mariam from a distance that day. She slapped you, but still respect her Ozuma."

**Current day:**

Mariam started to cry. Her eyes slowly started to flush with tears.

"We'll love each other for her too….." cried Mariam and hugged him even tighter.

"I know that you'll always love me Mariam….." confessed Ozuma.

Yeah, that day was a romantic one. The dusk though being dark highlighted the love between the partners of two couples.

"Ozuma….. I am really very sorry! I didn't respect Marina's love for you, but she respected my love to you! I am sorry if I were rude to you!" apologized Mariam, creating stains of tears on his chest.

"It's okay Mariam. All I want is you, not your apologies," said Ozuma.

_**Under the dusk, we hug each other,**_

_**To reduce the intensities of gloominess,**_

_**As we move towards each other further and further,**_

_**Our love becomes stronger and endless.**_

_**In the approaching dawn, you are with me,**_

_**Which is beside me, but actually in my heart,**_

_**Then we invite the rebirth of glee,**_

_**This tells that we are never apart.**_

**Kai's home:**

The orange-haired Spaniard was sitting on the bed, looking at her soon-to-be-husband talking by phone to all his colleagues and comrades all day long. The Spaniard just kept sulking at him, thinking that she will not have some time to spend with him.

"Okay, fine. So, we need to warn the Indian forces about this, right?" asked the slate-haired.

"Yes sir. The Mafia was silent for a few days, but we need to be alert now. We need to warn all the countries in and around China, India, Bangladesh and Pakistan. They can instigate attacks at anywhere and god knows when they will attack. Huh, all because we didn't agree with them to open a headquarters for them in Japan to start with their business. If we had agreed to them, they would have not did this stuff," said the Chinese Neko-jin.

"Yes Ray, but Mafia…. We should never trust them. By starting a business, did you know what all stuffs they would have did? They are criminals when it comes to "Money and Transactions." So, we should never trust them!" exclaimed the slate haired.

"Finally, whatever they do….. They will do something unfair which will banefully affect the common public sir. And Kai, better spend some time with Julia. She will go back to Spain within a few days," said the Chinese.

The slate-haired looked at the Spaniard, who was having an angry expression on his face.

"Okay Ray, see you tomorrow," said Kai as he disconnects the call.

"I am sorry Jules. I had to discuss about the Mafia with Ray, and you were a cop though," apologized Kai.

"It's okay, and I was like….. I gave up my job for marriage. I knew that you will marry me," said Julia after she pardoned him.

"Good to know that you have controlled your temper. I thought that you are going to smack me," said Kai amusingly, as he went closer to Julia and sat next to her.

Yeah, Julia once worked in NPA as she was holding the citizenship of Japan for many years. But, her parents who adopter her didn't want her to work further as she will be too caught up in her job as a wife. In these days, she goes to Spain for long stays.

"Hum, yeah. In all these years, I have learnt to control my temper. Hope that it will have some benefit," said Julia sighing as she stretches her hands and keep them by her side.

"It will Jules," encouraged Kai.

"And, you have changed a lot Kai. You have become more interactive now. And now you have a lot of friends too," said Julia, leaning on his shoulders.

"Yes, but… I am waiting for this case to get over soon, because I just can't wait to marry you Jules. We are engaged, and similarly, I wanted to marry you soon Julia," said Kai.

"Yes Kai. My agent life wasn't that easy either. My eyes always witnessed guns, bloodsheds, deaths, losses, cries and so on. It's just a big list," said Julia as she surmounts his arm.

"But, I am not sure who all will be alive after the Mafia disappears. I never thought that Mafia would blackmail us by killing innocent citizens. We need to put an end to this, Julia, or else my soul will not peacefully rest. Mother earth wants its thirst to be quenched with their blood," said Kai as he smirks evilly.

"I know…. But thankfully, Spain has banned all the flights coming from America, so my country is safe. But, that is not the case for Japan. Hope that there are very minimum deaths and the highest hope which we can have now is that not even a single person will be killed by Mafia," said Julia as she closes her eyes, resting on him.

"Everything will just be fine my lady," said Kai, trying to create positive vibes around them.

Suddenly, the slate-haired man hears his phone ringtone.

"Lee?"

"Mr. Hiwatari. It seems that on the day of the attack of the apartment, a mysterious lady seemed to have helped Mr. Kane Yamashita," said the Chinese.

"What? Who is she?" asked Kai.

"Um… her name is not known. It seems that one of my assistants seemed to have witnessed that lady with Kane in a room. But, however that doesn't matter. She helped us during a stake situation," said Lee.

"Hmm, but anyways in your country unless and until foreign agent is tested he or she can't start to deal with the case, right? It is illegal," said Mr. Hiwatari.

"I know but, only the chiefs of the particular police department can be tested. We aren't sure if she is one but, we were at a stake situation Kai. During emergencies, we can't be choosy in selecting people. Whether they are tested or not, helping as soon as possible is what matters. Can we blame her for saving the lives of people without getting the consent from us? It sounds so silly, right?" asked Lee.

"Yeah…. As far as the common humanity is concerned, what she did was right. We need to thank her. Anyways, does that lady knew one of us?"

"Hum, one of my assistants was like Kane and that woman were looking at each other for a long time. Maybe she is associated with Kane," said Lee.

"Okay, fine. If we get to meet her, we need to acknowledge her Mr. Wong," said the slate-haired Japanese.

"Yes sir. To add on, she had red color hair and seemed to have been tall, but looked much shorter when she was standing next to Kane," said the Chinese.

"Hmm, fine. And, are you sure that not even a single Mafia is there in China?" asked Kai.

"Hum, we are investigating on that only. Cops from all the Police departments in China are checking people all over and gathering data to check whether anybody is left. As of now, no Mafia is here. Just now the chief of Kashmir Police told me that she has got all her men ready," said Lee.

"Good enough. We are getting good outcomes if we cooperate with each other. Thousands of Police departments in the world cooperating with each other…. Something miracle is happening, but right now it's necessary."

After they finish talking, Kai gets up.

"Julia. Come let's go and meet Ray. Let's see if he is alright. Everybody's health is very important, or else it will be a tough time for us."

Then, he bends his head down, smirking evilly, "He is one of the key players of this game. We need him…. If he is there, the Mafia will dare not to threaten. The Mafia has the guts to threaten the police and turn them into cowards, but they will dare not to do that anymore. Their butterfly days will be over soon. Buahahahaha!"

"Hnn… the evilness of you has not gone down, but we need to turn evil if we want to eradicate the evil from this world," said Julia, Smirking.

* * *

**Good? Did you all get some peace? Get ready for everything!**

**Meet you all in the next chapter! The rest of your riddles will be solved later! :D**


	7. Retrouvailles and Women entry

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beyblade characters.**_

**A special thanks to Droplets of Blue-Rain, Cutetyhil and AnimeJunkie-23 for their continued support and reviews.**

**Back to the story:**

**Hmm….Maybe there is no unity in time and place! Shifting from one country to another!**

**Guys, this is the only cheapest way through which you all can go to many countries at a time! You will never get this opportunity! :') xdxdxd**

**I was slapping mosquitoes under the computer table! They kept disturbing me while I was writing a part of this chapter! DUH! :(**

**Those buffoons are worse than Mafia!**

**Here, Retrouvailles means the happiness of meeting someone (you love or like) after a long time. It is a French word! ;D**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**~Chapter-7: Retrouvailles and women entry~**

**Canberra, Australia:**

**Mr. Kane Yamashita's home:**

It was pitch dark, but the luxurious yellow lights in the home added a rich atmosphere. A tall, 6 feet 4 inch blunette was wiping his wet hair with his towel. He had taken a head bath using Charlie screen shampoo, an Australian brand. He was wearing a black shirt with grey shorts, revealing his muscular hands, muscular calf muscles and half of his thighs.

After wiping his hair and spreading his towel on the Rayon rope tied stretching from one end to the other, he used De innovator deodorant on him. Yeah, he wants to keep himself hygienic to the core!

Suddenly, he heard someone ringing the bell.

The handsome blunette went and opened the door.

To his surprise, he saw a tall woman. She had a soft crimson hair, shining even in the dark and her black orbs glimmering due to the light in his house, reflecting on her. Her crimson hair was made into a beautiful French braid. She presented herself in a black full sleeve u-necked top, revealing the tip of her cleavage window. That top was tucked into her light blue jean shorts. She wore a pair of black heel shoes with black stalking. She had the perfect hour-glass figure.

"I hope that you remember me, Chief of AFP," said that beautiful woman, smirking.

The blunette pulled that woman towards himself, holding his both hands around her waist. Then, she held his shoulders, protracting it.

"I do remember you, dear lady," said the blunette smirking at her.

"I know that you were the one who helped me a lot during these days," said the Japanese-Australian, closing the door and taking his woman inside.

"So, how are you? Fine?" asked Salima as she leaned against the long dining table, stretching her hands on it vertically.

"Yeah, I am doing well. What about you Sal?" asked the blunette as he leaned on the table facing her, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Um well, but not happy as when I was with you Kane."

The blunette's lips curved into a beautiful smile. Then, he went to his room to get Salima's earring. She looked at it with her widening eyes, wide mouth covered by her palms, drifting back to her memories…

**Flashback:**

**Five years back:**

A young couple were sitting on a table in the balcony facing the night sky and the light lit city. Their glasses were filled with healthy Pinot Noir, very slightly colliding against each other.

"Cheers!"

After enjoying the wine, they relaxed for some time.

The blunette was dressed in black coat-suit and black in-shirt. He was sitting on the sofa behind the table facing the night sky in the balcony of the hotel. There was a beautiful woman wearing a Maroon bodycon, surmounting her hands on his arms, leaning against his shoulders. Her silky crimson hair was lubricating on his black coat, so she put them on the other shoulder.

Through the holes of her ears, she wore black stone studs each glimmering under the moonlit night. She was also wearing black pencil heals, huddling close to his black shoes. Of course, her lips were coloured with red lipstick and her eyes were high lightened with kohl and eyeliner. On both their left wrists, they wore silver watches.

Slowly, the blunette put his arms around her shoulder, pulling her more close to him. The pretty woman closed her eyes, feeling his scent under the night sky.

"Babe, let's go out for a walk," said the blunette, mildly patting on her shoulders.

The woman woke up, curving her lipstick worn lips to her boyfriend.

"Yes Love. Come," said the woman as she got up.

The black-suited man too woke, clasping her fingers and taking her out and lending her black Furla handbag.

"Don't forget this," said the blunette. She reacted, laughing gently.

_**While walking….**_

The duo were walking down the aisle under the dark moonlit sky as their footwear created the sound of footsteps.

"How was the day, my lady?" asked the blunette, turning to his girlfriend.

"I loved it sweetheart. Hope I can be with you forever," said the lady as the man stopped walking. She too stopped, looking at him with a question.

"Um, Kane? What happened?"

"Salima, I wanted to tell you something," said the blunette, gulping.

"What?" asked the girl, as her face flushed. She was expecting something.

The blunette said, "Sal, I am going to Australia for higher studies and I am planning to begin my life and career there. Overall, I can't be here in Japan. This means, I am not sure whether we can be together."

She was shocked…. Literally shocked….. Her eyes started to produce tears…. Her eyes became reddened. But, she understood something as she nodded her head.

"It's your decision Kane. I-I-I-I can't do anything. It's your decision…. Your willingness to work in Australia. You are working for yourself. Anyways, Even I am not sure whether I can be with you…."

Suddenly, a noise of a minute stone falling was heard. Yeah, one of her earring loosened and fell. She didn't notice it. But he did….

"I am sorry Sal," said the blunette.

"It's okay, it's not your mistake… But, I'll never forget you Kane," said the Scarlet as she ran away, even with her pencil heals, controlling her tears.

**Current day:**

"Kane…. Did my earring…"

"Yes, while you were talking to me, the earring got fastened up and fell on the ground. Here," said the blunette as he gave her the earring.

"Thank you," greeted the woman as she received it.

"Were you upset with me after we got separated?" asked the blunette.

"Yeah, kind of. But, I need to respect your goals too. If you had told me that "I will not go to Australia for you," I would have ended up our relationship. What made me feel proud about you is that you had openly told me that you wanted to settle here," said Salima as she went aside him.

"But that doesn't mean that we will never get together hereafter in our life Salima," said Kane as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I know…" said the woman.

He looked her dark orbs deeply, out of any distraction. He began, "Sal…. You are going to live here soon if you have decided to be with me for your entire life."

She looked at him with a great astonishment as she smiled.

"I know… I wanna be with you forever Kane."

"Even me too…. By the way, where are you working?"

"I used to work in Royal Canadian Mounted Police as I had a dual citizenship like you have for Japan and Australia."

"Okay, but now? And for how long?"

"For a year. Then I came to Australia after resigning. Then, I got to write entrance exams for joining Australian Police, got Psychological tests, fitness tests, and so on."

His eyes just got widened! Is she going to be here?!

"S-S-S-Salima? Where you in Australia for all these years?"

"Huh, yes Kane. I mean in Queensland because my parents wanted me to work here. But I can still become a police right now. For now, I am working in a small agency in Queensland, and that has its headquarters in Canberra. It's just four years since I came here. And, I have got an Australian citizenship as I have a permanent residency."

"What type of an agency is that?"

"It is an international level agency for all the citizens in the world. Agents across the world can join. An Australian citizenship is not necessary. It is called the Agents Cir. Even they can work at any headquarters of Agents Cir in the country."

"Hmm….. So are you going to settle here?"

"Yes."

"Then, we can be together!"

"I wish but…. I wanted to tell you. If we decide to be together, I'll not work as a cop after this case because, every woman who is married should leave her home. That's the way how life works."

Kane smiled and looked at her for some time, having his hands on her shoulders, "Decisions can't be taken like this Salima. We can be together. You need not resign. But, let's see….. First let's get rid of those money bullies."

"I know…. All I wanted is to bring peace to the world. I am not worried about anything else."

Then, the blunette looked into his watch, realizing something.

"Oh Sal! I need to go to my office now! Mathilda was my substitute for all these days. I just need to meet her and come. I need to change my clothes! God, how did I forget it," said the blunette and went to his room to change his dress.

He came back, dressed decently in white shirt and black pants with a red tie tied on his neck.

"Um, Sal? Are you coming with me?" asked Kane.

"Me? I am wearing shorts! I-I-I-I can't meet your colleagues like this!" said the lady.

"You look pretty, so don't worry! I am the chief, I have given you the permission!" exclaimed Kane as he held her wrists, taking her out from his home.

They went to the lobby to take out the black Audi car. Salima sat in the front seat while Kane on the driver's seat.

"Bought an expensive car, ah?" asked Salima as she wore the seatbelt.

"Yeah. What about you?" asked Kane.

"Huh… still riding with that Chrysler Pacifia. But, I love it though," said Salima.

"Hnn," hummed Kane as he pushed the gear.

**As they go…..**

"Kane. What were you doing in China for four days after that apartment attack?" asked Salima.

"Huh! I went to New Zealand for a meeting regarding this case Sal. I reached here just this morning and relaxed the whole day. Poor Mathilda, I had asked her to take over for a week," said the blunette as he drove the vehicle.

"And, why did you come here? Why not in New Zealand? We could have met there, right?" asked the blunette.

"For my friend's wedding," said the red head as she turned towards him.

"How was it?"

"Fine. Lucky girl, she married her lover."

"Hmm… Don't worry. You'll definitely marry the one you love."

She smiled. She knew that he will never give her up.

"Hmm…. Anyways, we'll reach there within a few minutes."

There was some silence. Going for a drive with a person whom you have not met for a long time is just fantastic!

Suddenly, the road was wedged solid with the traffic gridlock.

"Huh, this annoys me!" exclaimed Kane.

"Just relax Kane," said Salima.

"Oh, the vehicles are going!" exclaimed Kane.

Before Kane kept his hand on the gear, Salima pushed it for him. He felt her warm hands. He smirked as he began to drive.

"Salima, what are you planning for the future?" asked Kane.

"I wanted to live with you love. I want to become yours forever," said the red head still having her gaze on him.

He smiled too.

"I hope so. Then, you join AFP Sal. You are eligible to work here," said Kane.

He gently smiled and confessed.

"Salima, will you marry me?" asked the handsome blunette.

Her cheeks were flushed with deep reddish-crimson colour. She didn't have any words to tell, but her lips gaped a bit, showing her glossy teeth.

"I will. I will Kane! That's the goal of our life for now! I just can't live without you," said the red head.

"Hmm…. Anyways, let's see."

Suddenly, Kane heard his phone ringing. Salima picked it up, setting it up in speaker mode as Kane was busy driving.

"Hello?" asked Salima, as they heard the sound of gunshots and screams. Their eyebrows shrunk.

Hearing an unfamiliar voice, the former asked.

"Is Mr. Kane Yamashita there? I am Mathilda Alster."

"He is busy driving mam. By the way, what are those sounds?"

"We are in danger! Our office is attacked now!"

Both were shocked!

"Mathilda! Wait! I am in drive! I'll come there in a minute!" said Kane as he drove the vehicle faster, which made the needle of the speedometer to deflect towards higher numbers.

After they reached the parking area of his office, they quickly fastened their seatbelts and got down from the car. Salima took her Beretta 92FS and was about to run to the entrance but Kane stopped her, taking two vests from the dickey of the car.

"Wear this."

She smirked and took it from him. They both quickly wore that. Then, they wore Scala rider microphones and kept their fingers on the trigger and ran in as fast as possible.

**In the office:**

There were couple of corpses lying on the floor. But hopefully, they weren't of any of those officers'. The sound of a female screaming and few gunshots were audible.

"Oh! It's Mathilda screaming up there!"

"Salima! You go around and finish the men who all are downstairs! I'll go up and if you are done, please proceed!" exclaimed Kane as he ran upstairs.

The blunette ran upstairs and saw Mathilda, whose right arm was short and she was holding it, trembling near the window. There were a couple of dead bodies lying on the floor again, those of those criminals.

"Mathilda!" exclaimed Kane as he ran to her, holding her shoulders.

"Sir, I-I-I don't think that I can fight them now! You please go upstairs and finish the ones who are there! "

Kane gritted his teeth….. He said, "You be safe here. I'll….. I'll return after finishing off with the rest of them!" exclaimed Kane as he took his colleague to a safe place and dropped her there.

"Thank you so much sir! I'll manage if anybody tries to attack me," said Mathilda in a sweet tone.

"Don't worry Mathi. I'll take care and I'll make sure that no one comes here."

**Next floor:**

The scarlet haired was kicking those guys and laid them scattered all over. Yes! An action heroine enters! Her beautiful braid flied like the wings of a phoenix. She made her gun to produce perfect shots, aiming perfectly at those bastards. She was extra careful, making sure that she doesn't get killed and injured so soon because she knew that she need to be alive till the Mafia case gets over. Those guys were so attracted to her beauty, which is enabled them to forget their mission. That's a good trick indeed! Something rare though...

Yes….. All dead. The scarlet evilly smirked, streaming her long red braid against them.

"Bastards! Can't do like this to me! I think beautiful girls are one of your weaknesses. It sounds silly, but that's the truth."

The scarlet ran upstairs to check everything there. There she saw a Japanese woman shooting some terrorists. She went to help her but, the Japanese woman interfered,

"Mam! You please go up and deal with the ones upstairs. I'll take care!" exclaimed that woman.

"KYOMI! LOOK BACK!" squealed a blonde woman.

The Japanese woman turned back to see a terrorist pointing a gun towards her head. But, the scarlet standing behind him, shot that man to death.

"Thank you so much mam! I don't know who you are, but I can never forget this help."

"No problem, but let's go up! We barely have any time!"

The three women reached the next floor.

"Kyomi! You stay here! And, you young lady. Go to the next and I will go check the succeeding one. Just keep proceeding!" ordered the scarlet as they held their guns firmly, running to the respective floors…..

**Tokyo, Japan:**

**Hiwatari's residence:**

The slate-haired man quickly grabbed his phone. He connected the call.

"Mr. Hiwatari! Mr. Yamashita's office in Australia under attack! We are ambiguous regarding those terrorists!"

"What are you telling Ms. Shizuka?! Is it Mafia?"

"We are not sure sir! Pardon me, we don't know who those terrorists are."

"There is a prospect of those terrorists being sent by Mafia. I am sure, because the reason for the sudden downfall of Mafia are Ray and Kane….. Then…. It means….. It means….. They can attack our office too! Shizuka! Get our men ready too!"

"Yes sir!"

**AFP headquarters, Canberra:**

**Near the entrance:**

Those terrorists were shot dead. Again, a luck this time. But, many were injured…. The survival of the few were just a question mark.

Ambulances came and escorted all the injured ones…. The chief couldn't control his mild tears. He got tensed up a bit. He kept few of his fingers on his forehead and on his nasal bridge. His eyes became bloodshot.

The Scarlet gently went and gave him a hug and kissed on his left cheek. Then she gently held his cheeks with her palms on either side.

"Kane….. Stop crying….. If you are going to cry like this, we can never wind up this case. Have hope on them. They'll survive for you."

"Salima…. Not more than two female colleagues of mine are here. The other females are being driven by the ambulance! Even more than a handful of male cops are in the same condition! How can I bear it!?"

"KANE! STOP CRYING!"

He paused…..

The scarlet's eyes started to produce streamlines.

"Kane! We know that very few are fit right now! Do you know? I-I-I-I did save Kyomi's life! If I had not seen her, she would have been dead! Please, stop it Kane! At least, she isn't dead! Kane…. I never saw you as tensed as this in my life. You were so cool and calm…. Don't get tensed," consoled the scarlet as she rubbed his chest.

He nodded…

"Thank you Salima!"

Then, he pulled her close to his chest for a hug.

Two female cops approached them. But, one was rather looking a bit disappointed. The other one went close to him.

The duo separated quickly. Oh! They flushed!

"Stella and Isabel! W-w-w-what's the matter?"

"Wow sir! Who is this lady? Is she your wife or something?"

Then, both of them looked at each other. Their faces became red entirely.

"Isabel! I am not married yet! You know that, right?" said Kane amusingly.

The blonde walked to them a bit slower, hiding her embarrassment. She gave a fake smile, trying her best to reveal it naturally.

"Then who is this wonder woman? I was really impressed with the way she fought those terrorists," remarked Isabel.

Then, all the remaining fit male cops came to them.

"Sir! Our injured colleagues are there safe in the hospital. Mark and Luce have gone there for supervision," said a colleague.

"Good enough Levi," replied the blunette.

"Listen to me! We all should be extra alert! We did face a downfall today, but that doesn't mean that we are going to pause! We'll continue till the world gets peace! And, as per the new law, no uniforms! Men in suits and women in skirts, or whatsoever. Is that clear?"

"YES SIR!"

"And, I am introducing an agent to you all. She is Ms. Salima."

The Scarlet showed her ID card to everyone.

_**Ms. Salima Ibrahim, Agents Cir.**_

"I stepped in for Mafia case. I am glad to work with you all."

"She'll be helping us. She used to work in the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. But, she came to Australia and started working in Agents Cir. Soon, she will join AFP."

The scarlet turned her head ninety degrees towards him…. Her eyes widened. He gently smiled and nodded.

The other cops were having gentle smile on their faces. They were glad to know that they are going to have a new cop. But, the blonde wasn't "that" satisfied.

"Disperse! Isabel and Stella, stay here."

All the cops except for the two women and the duo remained.

"Isabel and Stella. You both go to the hospital and look after our colleagues. We'll join you later," said the blue-haired chief.

"Sir, please tell me how you are related to this lady. Please nah," pleaded Isabel.

The blunette laughed and said, "I know that you are very eager to know…. Fine, I'll tell you. We were friends even during childhood, and we met each other after a long time just a few days ago. We studied in the same University in Japan before coming here."

"Wow! Sir….. I never thought that you have…"

"Come on Isa! She is my best friend!"

"Sir you did hug her!"

"Friends do hug each other!"

"But you were so close to her!"

Then, the blunette accepted his defeat and gave up, "Yes…. I love her."

The light haired brunette was astonished to hear, but the blonde was more embarrassed. She still smiled to hide her feelings.

"Nice to meet you mam," greeted Isabel as both lent their hand for a mild handshake.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Isabel."

"Nice to meet you mam," greeted Stella as she and the scarlet did their handshake.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Stella."

"Okay sir, we'll catch you up later," said Isabel.

Then, the light-haired brunette and the blonde left the place.

The blunette and the scarlet were alone.

"She'd call me your wife. Did you hear that?" asked the scarlet.

"Yes. Actually, she told me the truth. You will be my..."

Their eyes linked. For a fraction of second, everything seemed slow. He leaned closer…. She too didn't move, but just remained in her initial position. She too leaned a bit forward. They were coming towards each other… The distance between their noses was around a millimetre and suddenly….

"Sir…." Her voice came down gradually as she lengthened her pronunciation

Then, the duo separated in a sudden thud.

"Oh Stella!"

"N-N-N-Nothing sir. I just came to see where you are. Catch you later," said the blonde woman and ran away.

"Stella seems to be low in spirits today. She is the most jovial person in my office, but today…." Paused Kane.

"Hmm….. Anyways, let's check your office."

"Oh yeah. Faced a heavy damage today. Let's go up and check."

Around twenty minutes later, few people to clean up their place who were appointed immediately.

The scarlet and the blunette went upstairs.

**Mr. Yamashita's room:**

Both the scarlet and the blunette were facing the night sky sideways through the big glass window. The blunette pulled her closer, surmounting his muscular arms around her slender waist and she held both her hands on his chest.

"Five years ago, we saw the same thing. This brings back my old memories," confessed the blunette.

"Yeah. But, I am getting bad vibes. Can't you remember that?"

**Flashback:**

Two children about ten years old were running on the muddy path under the night sky. The girl was chasing the boy who was few meters away from her.

"See if you can catch me!"

"I can! I am like a deer!"

"Then I am a leopard!"

The girl stopped and pouted. She again ran. Then, she stopped again, panting.

The blunette too stopped running. His vision was hazy. He saw something red around thirty meters away from him.

"Salima! See I win! Huh?"

The blunette ran faster to her and saw her panting.

"Do you want to rest?"

"Yeah," replied the scarlet as she fell on the floor.

Suddenly, she saw the full moon and huddled to his chest.

"Hey! What happened? Why are you scared?"

"My grandma narrated a story about an eating moon! I am scared of moons, you know! In that story, the moon will intend to kill two children, so called Hansel and Gretel."

The boy sighed and replied, "Huh, Sal! Come on! If you wanna be a police, you can't get scared of such things!"

**Current day:**

"Duh! I was scared of moons, but I still wonder why I was scared of it."

"Hmm…."

They again hugged each other under the moonlit night. He inserted his right hand around her neck beneath her braid and the other encircling her waist. She gently encircled his spine.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**NPA office:**

"Julia?! Aren't you not going to Spain? Tomorrow you should board a flight early in the morning. You need to go to bed soon!" asked the dual-haired chief.

The Spaniard walked to him and showed her ID card.

"I am back to NPA! I am going to work on this case! I'll never resign hereafter!"

He smirked evilly and remarked, "I know, Jules. Now, the NPA is even stronger."

"And, I am back too!" exclaimed a female voice.

"Huh?"

All turned back. They saw a navy-blue haired woman with a grey-haired red-fringed muscular guy.

"Mariam with Ozuma!" exclaimed Shizuka.

"Wow! We have got back all our cops!" exclaimed Mystel.

"Yes, we have got three members back. Definitely, it's a huge addition because, the three are excellent cops."

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**Duh!**

**It took a long time for me to type this. I began typing this before I started to publish this fic, but I completed this damn chapter much later! **

**I am always prepared with a few chapters before updating but, not now :( **

**Actually, I had six chapters ready before starting this fic though I published them slowly :')**

**I wanted to make your curiosities to grow even more! (Don't hit me!)**

**Anyways, NPA has got back all its resigned cops! Yayy!**

**See you all soon!**

**~Nainika**


	8. MrX in New York

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the beyblade characters.**_

**I don't whether it's a late update, but still pardon me :\**

**Hope you all are safe from Coronavirus (COVID-19). Please take care and be hygienic.**

**And one more thing, today the four convicts of Nirbhaya were executed at 5:30 a.m. in the morning, so I am proud to update my crime fic on this important day :)**

**You'll understand the sacrifice of each and every citizen in your country.**

**(Refer the Nirbhaya case if you have no idea about it)**

**Okay, in this story APF is American Police Force. Don't get confused with AFP.**

**Finally thanks to Cutetyhil and Droplets of blue rain for their reviews!**

**Anyways, let's go! What else to tell?**

* * *

**~Chapter-8: Mr.X in New York~**

A young orangette who wore circle-shaped spectacles was walking down the aisle. She was holding her lab coat, wearing a pair of brown pencil heals, black stalking, and green shirt with orange skirt. Her hair ended on her shoulders, few curling up to her neck. Her brown leather handbag hung from her right shoulder, wobbling a bit like a simple pendulum. Looking at her watch, she started to run faster, her heals producing "tic-tac" sounds.

**APF headquarters, New York City:**

"Hnn… Then it's that Mafia again?" asked a blonde cop.

"Yeah… We aren't ambiguous Mr. Michael. Look! These are the daggers and scimitars which were used by them recently. These weapons have their symbol," replied a hyper-active blonde, pointing at the gun-like symbol.

"I see… Fine Mr. Mizuhara! You did help us again! But, are you sure that it's their symbol?"

"Yes sir."

Suddenly, they heard stalwart footsteps towards them. Both the blonde cops turned to the direction of the sound.

"Emily!" exclaimed both of them.

"Max, your mom is calling you home after you are done with today's work," said the orangette.

"Hmm… Okay, but I don't know. Today, I'll be very busy because, we are going to the headquarters of Mafia without knowing to anyone. Emily, please don't tell this to anyone. We are doing this stealthily," said Max.

"Okay Max, and please be careful. No wonder the Mafia is so powerful. Please come back safe Maxie. Anyways, who all are accompanying you?" asked the orangette.

"Ozuma and Mariam."

_**Around half an hour later…**_

**New York Airport:**

A tall muscular man wearing a pair of black coolers, entered with a lady having the complexion of the snow fall falling on the ground like clouds descending from heaven. He wore a black coat suit with white in-shirt and blue tie, meanwhile she wore a maroon shirt with navy-blue skirt. Her navy blue hair was tied into a beautiful-tight bun, as round as a glass ball. They walked like a couple, being guarded by two men on their sides and two women namely Lisa and Yuki leading the path.

The blonde chief turned to both of them.

"Mr. Ozuma! Glad to have you here!"

"Hi Mr. Michael, if I am not wrong."

"Yes, I am. And, welcome Miss Mariam."

"Glad to meet you sir."

**While travelling in the car:**

"This is the nice time for us to peep into their headquarters because, they have already become very weak," said the blonde.

"I know sir. Thanks to Mr. Kon and Mr. Yamashita. But, still we need to be alert. They can instigate attack on this city at any time. I know that they are mega-tricksters," said the red-fringed man.

"All out predictions can only have possibilities though we aren't ambiguous. They tend to do anything freaking and nonsense at any time. Did you all know that they tried to fool us? Just because we didn't allow them to start their business, they started to blackmail. Huh, poor citizens."

**Flashback:**

"I am not willing to sell my land!" exclaimed a slate-haired.

"But we are willing to start our business there," said a female boss, partially revealing her face.

The slate-haired pointed his Ballester-Molina on her forehead, intending to shoot her.

"Mafia… As the name suggests, is a highly organized America-Italian criminal society. How can I trust you all? You'll cheat each and every citizen in our country! You can never cross the democracy of our nation! I'll tell what were all the crimes committed by your predecessors! Murders, extortion, corruption of public officials, gambling, infiltration of legitimate businesses, labor racketeering, loan sharking, tax fraud schemes and stock manipulation schemes. I will not sell my land!"

The female boss got angry, getting up from her place.

"Listen, Hiwatari. I'll tell you one thing. I'll come back again! You are going to face a huge downfall! I swear! I'll be responsible for it! Buahahahahahaha!"

**Current Scenario:**

The dual-haired man tied his arms, nodding to his girlfriend's remarks.

"You're right Mariam. Our boss will never let himself down. I feel proud of him."

"I am glad that I am working with him."

Suddenly, they heard the ringing of a phone from the blonde's phone.

"Kenny?"

Michael connected the call and asked immediately, "Kenny? What are those sounds? Sounds like gunshots and screams!"

"Michael! Our PPB research is under attack! We are already under collateral damage! Please, we need help! People are almost passing out!"

Then Michael ordered his driver,

"Stuart! Go to PPB research center right now! It's currently under attack!"

Ozuma and Mariam were shocked but, quickly they reloaded their guns Kongsberg Colt and Astra A-60 respectively, holding them firmly.

"Stuart! Quicker! We should save people as much as we could! Go fast!"

"Yes sir!"

Slowly, the needle of the speedometer started to deflect towards higher numbers, indicating that the vehicle is being driven faster.

But, unexpectedly, the vehicle stopped in between, indicating lack of diesel.

"Sir! We don't have any petrol! We can't move further."

The blonde held his fangs firmly and hit them on his laps.

"Michael! Cool down! Our colleagues are following us behind! We'll get into one of those cars!"

Then, the blonde cooled down a bit.

"Sir, all because you are a bit tensed now. If we are tensed, we can't succeed in anything," said the female blunette as she got down, going to one of those cars.

**PPB research center:**

**Entrance:**

"All split into groups, each having two cops!" ordered the blonde.

The dual-haired and the blunette went inside together, having grips on the triggers of their guns.

**Inside:**

They went to the floor where Judy and around five young beybladers were in a room, the door being locked. There, a hyper-active approached them after shooting some of the terrorists.

"Ozuma! Mariam!"

"Max! Finally you are here! I need your help right now!" exclaimed the blunette.

"What help?'

"To escort the victims inside!"

The blunette slowly opened the door without knowing to anybody.

"Ozuma! You go ahead! I'll escort them out safely! You please save the others."

"Okay, Mari. Good luck!"

The dual haired beamed at her and ran from that place.

The blunette stealthily went inside, locking the door afterwards.

She reached the blonde woman first, holding her shoulders. The blunette's gaze turned towards the emergency exit.

"Mrs. Mizuhara. Don't worry, we'll slowly escort you all slowly. Come out, this is not a safe place for you to be right now. They'll dare to even break the doors too. Children, get up. You all please go out through the emergency exit!"

"But miss, it can only accommodate five at a time."

"We'll let them go first Ms. Mizuhara. I'll take you out. Don't worry, just see who is there waiting for you outside."

The blonde woman gently peeped her head to look at a masculine figure through the glass window.

"Maxie?"

"Children! You all please go from here! Use the emergency door! You all will be dropped safely right there in the entrance! Few cops will escort you all out from the research center! Quick!"

The oldest child got up, leading the group.

"Guys! Don't worry! This young lady is right! We'll be safe! Be brave guys!"

Then, the child called his companions, slowly leading them towards the emergency exit.

"Come Judy, I'll take you out. If you wait here for some more time, you'll definitely be caught. I'll hold you, come on."

The blonde woman nodded in agreement. The blunette held her wrist, quickly taking her out to the elevator.

Max led the path, holding both his hands on his pistol. Meanwhile, Mariam held the trigger of her gun with one hand, holding Judy's wrist with the other, walking faster.

"Max, we need to save your mother at least. Quick! Walk faster!"

Suddenly, few terrorists started to come towards them. The blonde woman hid under the blunette's shoulder to safeguard her. But, both Max and Mariam shot them, making them to fall on the marble floor. Their souls descended down towards the hell. The pure liquid of life started to ooze out from each and every part of their body, but the cops didn't bother. Rather, they kept walking to take the woman out from this place.

"Good! Mariam! Escort her safely to the parking lobby, because there aren't any terrorists there right now! Lisa might be waiting with those kids Quick!"

"Ms. Judy! Come faster!" exclaimed the blunette, taking her inside the lift.

**Inside the lift:**

"Thank you so much dear! I forgot your name."

"I am Mariam. Anyways, a black-haired lady will be there waiting outside with the five kids. She'll drive you all to the APF headquarters. You all can be safe there."

"Wished that my husband could also have been saved Mariam."

"Don't worry mam. We'll make his sacrifice valuable."

**Ground floor (parking lobby):**

"God bless you child," greeted the blonde woman.

"Thank you mam. Take care. We'll definitely escort your colleagues. Don't worry," consoled the blunette as she dropped the old woman next to a six-seater Range rover car, where there were five kids and a raven-haired lady, sitting on the driver's seat.

"Lisa! Drop them safe!"

"Yes mam!"

The blunette ran back to the lift.

**Training room:**

Blood Blood Blood….. All over! Stains of the liquid of life on the purple walls. Red-stained bodies scattered all over the floor… But, the bodies were of the innocent scientists…. The white lab coats turning red in color...….. Rich fluid containing erythrocytes, leucocytes and thrombocytes…. Essential liquid…. Priceless fluid…. Life giving liquid…. Not water…. Blood!

The dual-haired wasn't able to control his tears….. His transparent sally liquid from his emerald orbed-eyes….. Flew like cascades and fresh-water streams.

"What did they do? Why should they sacrifice their lives? Why has the god become such a sinner? God! You could have taken my life instead!"

"You'll die soon!" exclaimed a voice from behind.

The dual-haired quickly retreated his eyesight from the victims and turned back to see a purple jump-suited guy, holding his black desert eagle. He was just two steps away from him.

The dual-haired went a step back and kicked on his hand, letting him to drop his gun.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I am not only a cop! Understand that! I am not that interested in guns!"

The emerald-orbed gave a kick on his stomach, enabling him to vomit out his blood through his throat. The red liquid oozed out from his mouth….

"Hnn!"

"You fool!" exclaimed that man who was about to punch Ozuma but….

The dual-haired held his wrist…. Pressing and squeezing it and twisting it anti-clock wise….

"Aaahh!" Shouted the jump-suited, who literally felt his veins and arteries being torn apart and twisted.

Slowly, he retreated his hand from his wrists, kicking him on the floor.

The jump-suited guy panted, almost crawling on the floor.

"You'd better die because your situation is much worse than that of a rotten corpse," whispered the dual-haired, kneeling down to face him.

The injured guy shivered, intending to move away from him. He kept moving backwards, but Ozuma quickly captured his collar to stop him.

"The police will threaten you back if you try to threaten them! You'll never be let alive! You shall be doomed in hell!" exclaimed the dual-haired, shooting him to death.

**BANG! BANG!**

Ozuma quickly smirked and left the room….

He saw two men hiding behind a wall, gossiping.

"We are inevitable! The police force worth less than a crawling ant!"

"No! Just a grain of brown sand!"

The dual-haired controlled his laughter. He then turned to his right side, looking at something red in color. Surprisingly saw a fluid-container.

"How come a container is there in this research center? Probably these guys should have bought it. There must be some petrol in it. Hmm….."

He quickly and stealthily poured the petrol on both the men.

**SPLASH!**

"Who is that? Who is that?"

"Who are you man!?"

He quickly turned around to look for a fire source.

He then looked at the two men. One of the guys had a cigarette inside his pocket along with a pocket lighter.

The petrol carved man was about to kick the dual-haired, but he stamped his leg on his calf muscle, preventing him from raising his knees. The other one was about to get up, but the dual-haired kicked him on his manhood.

"Ouch!" whined that guy.

Ozuma, using his wrestling tactics, blocked the movements of the fellow below him and managed to pull that lighter out.

He smirked, lighting the both men.

"Aaaahhhh!" screamed both the fire carved man.

Ozuma, bearing the fire on his hands pulled both the men and kicked them out of the window. They fell on a small pond.

"Even a small grain of a sand is worth…. Each granule make a sand…."

**SPLASH!**

"OZUMA!"

He turned back, hearing the feminine voice.

"Why did you do like that to them? They have not yet killed anybody! You could have just shot them with your guns. Why did you trouble them like this? Be it a terrorist, murderer or a criminal. They are human beings. This nature of yours enabled you to resign from your job. Understand that."

The dual-haired quickly grabbed her wrist, taking her to a room where there were around twenty scientists were lying dead. The blunette's mouth gaped…. She closed her mouth.

"I can understand what you're telling Mariam, but look! They have tormented the innocent people! So, you're asking me to let go off them so easily?"

The female blunette nodded and apologized, "I am sorry Ozuma. You are right. You killed them not because you hate them, but you like the ones who are always there to support you. Okay, let's not waste any time! Quick!"

Both of them sprinted like leopards towards different directions.

**APF headquarters:**

The orangette was walking up and down, clasping her fingers on each other, making the tip-toe sounds with her heals.

"God! All my colleagues are there! If I were there, I would have witnessed the nonsense going there! But, why god? Why did you put all my colleagues under a stake situation?"

Suddenly, she saw a few people coming to her. Her eyes shined like purple under the moonlit night. A raven-haired lady was leading the group.

"Judy!"

"Emily!"

Both the American woman embraced each other. After retreating, the orangette asked the raven-haired.

"Excuse me miss, are my other colleagues safe?"

"I am not sure miss. But, few of your young scientists are dead. I am sorry mam."

Both the woman started to wallow. Their eyes produced cascades.

"God! Why did you do this to them!?" wallowed the orangette.

"You already took the life of my beloved husband! And, you started to pull out everybody! They aren't scientists, but they are like my children! Alas! Why God? Why did you do this to them?"

The young children couldn't help but, to cry along with them, the shorter ones huddling to the waists of both the woman and the taller ones crying on their shoulders.

Both of them turned to the raven-haired woman.

"Please! Try to save the remaining ones!" exclaimed the orangette.

The raven-haired nodded and left the place immediately.

**PPB research center:**

"I think it's time for us to separate Mariam. No wonder that Mafia has sent around two hundred men here today. What a big support they have!"

"Fine Ozuma. Hope everything will be alright. Take care! Exclaimed the female blunette and sprinted like a deer to upstairs.

The hyper-active blonde held his 2mm Kolibri firmly without losing grip. He turned left and right to see if anybody is trying to play any trick with him. His head started to produce a drop of sweat, running down his temple. When the temple crossed his cheek…..

**BANG!**

He turned back…. A terrorist shot a chandelier, which fell down and broke into pieces. The pearl stones scattered all over the floor.

"Hey kiddo! Look! I have broken the chandelier! Let me see if you dare to face ME!"

"You just broke the Chandelier. But I'll….. I'll break your motive!" exclaimed the American, shooting the terrorist. But, he seemed to be much better than his other fellow mates. He kept dodging away from the blonde's perfect aims.

The terrorist too pulled out his trigger to shoot at the blonde but, he too tried defending from them. But, there is always one winner in a game…..

"Ouch!" whined the blonde and stumbled upon the ground, holding his hurt arm.

The terrorist slowly came to him, kneeling down looking deep into his blue orbs.

"You are just a kid when you fight with me! Buahahahahahaha!"

The terrorist aimed his pistol on his head. The blonde closed his eyes.

**BANG!**

The blue orbs opened…. No! He isn't dead! But, the man who was in front of him, seemed to be blank. His mouth was wide open. He just froze and fell on the ground. As he fell on the ground, he was able to glance at a greenette.

"Joseph!"

"Hurry up dude! We need to deal with the others! Quick! Faster!" exclaimed the greenette, helping the blonde to get up.

"Oh, your arm is been shot?" asked the greenette.

"Hey, that's not a problem! I am alright. I'll take a treatment later. Anyways, thanks Joseph!"

"No problem! I just saved you!" exclaimed the greenette as he scratched his green hair.

Then, both of them left that place.

_A true police officer fights not because he hates what's in front of him but, because he loves who stands behind him._

_The policemen are like the soldiers, who serve their country… _

_They sacrifice their lives for the people whom they love…._

_They protect their territory from their enemies…_

_They fight for freedom…._

_They fight for the right of the freedom of their brothers, sisters, sons, daughters, parents and grandparents in the country. Not only is the ones in their family, but each citizen in the world like their relative._

**After some time…..**

"Seems that we are done!" exclaimed the blunette.

"I hope so."

"Mariam! Ozuma!"

The duo turned around to the direction of the familiar voice.

"Joseph!" exclaimed both of them.

"Hello sis! Hello Ozuma! Didn't see you all for days!"

"Yes Joseph. Anyways, when did you come here?" asked the blunette.

"Just now. I went to help Maxie because a guys was about to shoot him."

"Good that you saved him Jo! Anyways, are there any people left? Did you see any victim alive?" asked the blunette.

"Come on sis! If I had seen them, I would have been helping them right now. And, Lisa has taken Max to the hospital. He has his arm being shot."

The blunette was embarrassed after hearing his words. She quickly held his shoulders.

"What Joseph! Is he alright? Why? He is so friendly, calm and entertaining. "

She continued to yell after retreating from her brother, "But why god? Why are you doing this? You took away the lives of twenty young scientists and now you have started to kill our confidence?! Do you want our aplomb to be placed in coffins? "

The dual haired went to her and consoled, embracing her, "Cool down Mariam. Max will be alright. The same thing happened to Ray, as well. Can't you remember Ray coming from China with his injured arm? But he has become even stronger. So don't worry, everything will be alright."

When he was embracing her, he remembered a maroonette. He thought, _"Marina….."_

**Flashback:**

"I'd like to have myself on your chest Ozuma," confessed a maroonette.

"Really?" asked the dual-haired.

"Yes."

The dual-haired reached her for a mild embrace, covering his muscular build around her slender figure.

"Now what are you feeling Marina?"

"I feel that my lover is protecting me from all the sorrows, rheum, and evil and so on. He is protecting my love for him, my kindness and affection to him, my feelings and literally everything. What do you feel?"

"I feel the love and respect you give for our love Marina. We'll get together in all the seven generations."

I love you Ozuma."

"Love you Marina."

**Current day:**

"What do you feel when I embrace you Mariam?"

"I feel like my lover is protecting me from all the sorrows, rheum, and evil and so on. He is protecting my love for him, my kindness and affection to him, my feelings and literally everything. What do you feel?"

The same words…. Miracle!

His eyes started to produce cascades down his cheeks.

"Mariam…..I feel the love and respect you give for our love. We'll get together in all the seven generations."

"Hua!" yawned the greenette.

"Hey!" exclaimed the blunette as she retreated her head from her lover's chest.

"Don't make me feel jealous sis! I want a girl!"

"You are too young to have a girlfriend Joseph!"

"I am just a year younger to you!"

"Hey Ozuma, why are you crying?" asked the blunette.

"Hey, I was just caught up in the moment."

The blunette wiped his tears off and huddled to his chest again.

"I just wanted to rest my ears on your heart Ozuma."

He smiled and pulled her much closer to his chest, closing his eyes.

"Sir!" pronounced a young orange haired American cop.

The dual-haired looked at that woman and asked, "Yes? Are you from APF?"

"Yes sir. I am Laura and I am Sir Michael's assistant. I have counted the number of deaths."

"Give me the numbers," said the dual-haired as he retreated from his girlfriend.

"Twenty scientists are dead along with hundred terrorists."

The dual-haired was alarmed.

"Only hundred? But, there were around two hundred terrorists I suppose. Lisa counts the numbers from NPA."

"Yes sir, there were two hundred. But only hundred were dead, including the two terrorists whom you pushed into the pond outside. The remaining hundred ran away, fearing for their lives."

The dual-haired eyes became cerise, kicking on the floor.

"How come this is possible? Really?"

"Yes sir. The calculations are correct. I did watch the death of many terrorists. And around eighty bladers and forty scientists are injured. They are safe in hospital right now. Sir Michael is there with them. And thirty cops from both in NPA and APF are being injured. No cop is dead. Only Mrs. Mizuhara and five young bladers are safe in APF headquarters."

"Okay, thank you for the calculations dear mam. Mariam, let's check this place for once and then let's leave."

"Yes Ozuma."

**Bellevue hospital, New York City:**

The blonde woman kept walking up and down. Her eyes were cerise, fingers cupping each other.

"Judy, please sit down," advised a blonde cop.

"How can I sit Michael? Eighty bladers…. No…. eighty children of mine are under treatment! What shall I do now? Why has god become such a sinner! Why god? Why are you making me lament for my children!"

The blonde cop held her shoulders, "Please Judy! When I was a kid, I used to be a blader in the center! Please don't cry Judy! All your children will be alright soon."

Soon, a beautiful American doctor approached them with a notepad on her hand.

"I was extremely shocked to see eighty children here. But, luckily all are safe."

All let out a huge sigh after hearing the doctor.

"Their wounds are being treated. They just need good rest for a few days mam."

After the doctor left them, the blonde woman said.

"I am calling off my research center for a few days, because we did face a huge downfall today. And, twenty of our scientists are no more. I don't have any other solutions, so it is best to call off."

"That's a wise decision Judy. We can't do anything else right now. This is the best way to keep us safe. But, you better close this till this case gets over. Because, we aren't sure when they'll instigate attacks."

"But Michael, why are they targeting our research center? What intention do they have? And why did they kill Frankie and Mario as well? And the visitors of the Seno-Ji temple? What's their intention?" asked the orangette.

"Hnn… Their intention is to warn the police forces and to prove them that they are capable by killing innocent lives. So, they'll select places which has more people. But we are still analyzing on the way they kill people."

"Hmm… Better I'll close the center for a few days. Or else….. Or else…." Whined the blonde woman as she fell on the floor.

"Judy!"

"Taro! My husband! Why did you leave me so soon!?"

Then, the orangette gave her some water to drink. The blonde woman quickly grabbed it and drank it fully. All were alarmed….

"Judy?" asked the orangette.

"Michael… Please worth my husband's sacrifice! Please!"

"I'll Judy. After all, I am not going to rest till the last member of Mafia is dead! I am not going to retreat!"

_To be continued….._

* * *

**Huh! *sighs***

***Hiding under my table* I think you all are angry with me because of so many deaths here….**

**Anyways, you'll know many things in the next chapter :D**

**So, for more updates, stay in touch with "Shoot first and then question!" **

**Please don't retreat till the last chapter :P**


	9. Truths coming out

_**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.**_

**Hello!**

**Glad that you all had the idea of Ozuma's actions. He will be more violent than Kane :P**

**Anyways, you all might would have not found Kane in the previous chapter. In this chapter too because I need to give equal importance for Ozuma because he is also a main character in my story :P**

**And, one small correction I made in the previous chapter (I'll not ask you to go back and read the entire thing again). Lisa is from NPA, not APF. That's it :P (For the ones who read the previous chapter before the correction was made).**

**And the full form of APF is American Police Force.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**~Chapter-9: Truths coming out~**

"_Schools, colleges and other such educational institutions shall be closed till Mafia case attains its end. Any NGOs, sports' organizations, communities are strictly bound to not conduct their activities. They too shall be closed. Any organized sports events are bound to not get conducted. They shall be postponed to another day. "_

_-New law: To all the countries._

**APF headquarters:**

"Judy, we kindly request you to close the PPB research center for a few days. In order to keep everybody safe, this is the best procedure. Or else, you'll face bigger losses," convinced the blonde chief.

"Michael…. I have faced the biggest loss in my life! The demise of my husband! I just can't bear his loss! It's not a loss only for me, but for our family too!" lamented the blonde woman.

"But, I shall close my PPB research center…. I don't have any solutions. This approach should definitely bound the increased rate in deaths. Please Michael. Please avenge for my husband's death."

"Definitely, Mrs. Mizuhara. We'll do it."

"Sir! An important announcement! The Mafia dared to attack the AFP headquarters! Many men are injured now!" exclaimed an orangette.

"What are you telling Laura? The Mafia started to target Australia?" asked Michael.

"Yes sir! But a new lady has started to help them. She is helping the AFP for this case. And, almost all the female cops are not fit for this case! They are kind of bed-ridden! Overall, half the AFP is bound to rest. And, Australia is at stake."

"Hmm…. Any help made to them?"

"I don't know sir, but I heard that sir Yamashita's friend is helping them to deal with this case. Though she is just one lady, she is very experienced, talented, intelligent, and smart and is an expert in martial arts. The good news is that all the men who tried to attack their office are dead. Not even a single men is left alive. But, Sir Yamashita said that there might be some men who didn't attack their office."

"Okay, good enough! But, they lack support, is it? And, who is the woman who is helping him right now?"

"I am not sure, but she is an ex-police officer of the Royal Mounted Canadian Police and currently working in Agents Cir."

"I see… Hmm…. Actually Kane and I were friends when he came here to deal with a case where a few Australian bus hijackers killed a couple of passengers. He told me that he shares a close relationship with a woman, and he said that they are just more friends. I mean, he said that he was in love with that woman. Probably….. Is she Ms. Salima? He told me a lot about her."

"Hah! Yes sir! She is Ms. Salima!"

"Then the AFP has got more support. But anyways, we need to finish the remaining hundred."

He turned to see a female blunette and a medium-toned muscular man.

"Mr. Ozuma and Ms. Mariam, we acknowledge both of you for supporting us. We are glad that we did the best."

The female blunette said with a glum face, "But, twenty scientists were dead! We weren't able to save their lives! And, eighty children are there in the hospital! What help did we do!?"

"Ms. Mariam, we would have not killed even fifty terrorists if you and Mr. Ozuma weren't here today. And, saving as many lives in PPB center is not that easy. You did help us. And, did you think why they ran away? Because, they became cowards after seeing Ozuma's actions. So, we'll never retreat."

"Yes sir! And we aren't leaving America till we kill the remaining hundred! But, let me control my actions. I'll change my tactics, so that men won't escape and by doing so, we ca quickly finish them. If I were feared, they'll keep dodging away from us."

"Yes sir, and I've heard that you did like this trap many culprits. And Mr. Ozuma and Ms. Mariam, you both need some medication because you both have wounds all around. It is better that they are treated as soon as possible. Laura! Take them to the hospital!"

"Yes sir!" saluted the orangette.

"It's okay sir. We'll go there by ourselves," said Ozuma.

"No sir, please understand. She'll take you to the best hospital. And, you both are not aware of any hospitals, so she'll take you. Go ahead Laura."

"Mr. Ozuma and Ms. Mariam. Please come with me."

"Okay, fine. I'll come," said the dual-haired man as he and his girlfriend followed the assistant cop.

**NPA headquarters:**

"Hello?" asked the slate haired chief.

"Sir, I am Lisa."

"Yes, Lisa?"

"Sir, a bad news sir. Twenty scientists have lost their life in PPB research center."

"Why? What happened to Ozuma? Why wasn't he able to save their lives?"

"Sir Michael, Sir Ozuma and Ms. Mariam were planning to go to their headquarters but, they attacked the PPB facility. Though there was a big security, they did dare to attack the inhabitors. We got the news very late sir. We are really sorry sir. Hundred terrorists escaped after seeing Ozuma's violent actions. Now we are trying our best to send other policemen."

"Send Ozuma. Why, why did you leave him?"

"No sir. He is in hospital with Mariam. They both are wounded."

"No Lisa. If not Mariam, send Ozuma."

"Okay sir, I'll convince them. Sir Ozuma will not have a problem in this."

"Then fine. If anybody is not willing to send Ozuma there, call me. But I know what he'll do. Don't worry Lisa. The medicine for Ozuma's wounds is simple….. A fight."

Lisa quickly smirked and replied, "Anyways sir, thank you. I'll call you later."

"Your welcome."

**Hospital:**

A raven-haired female doctor approached the dual-haired and the blunette with a notepad on her hand. Adjusting her spectacles, she said,

"Hmm…. I think Ms. Mariam needs rest for a few days. If she fights, she'll lose blood. And Ms. Mariam, you told me that you have periods, so you need to rest. Mr. Ozuma, you are fine. Just scratches here and there."

"But mam," paused the blunette.

Keeping her hand on her shoulder, "I know that you are a cop. But you need to rest. If you want to fight them back, you need to rest well. You can fight them with your full potential. Lest you rest well, you can't go into these actions. Please understand. I am more concerned about you than you do."

The blunette nodded.

"Yes Mariam. I'll take care. I am there right? So why should you worry?"

The doctor chortled and said, "Anyways, just rest for four days. You'll be alright Ms. Mariam."

"Thank you doctor," greeted the duo as the doctor was about to leave the room.

"Your welcome."

**Night 8:30 p.m.**

**Double tree by Hilton New York Downtown:**

**Ozuma's room:**

"Ozuma, can you everything by yourself?" asked Mariam.

"I can Mariam. Why are so worried about me now? I have never seen you like this."

"Huh…. All because of that Mafia. I think I need some peace."

"Yeah, that's why I am telling you to not worry so much about me. Understood?"

The blunette nodded.

"Okay, fine Ozuma. I'll sleep till tomorrow night! Is it okay?"

"Hey, I am not telling you to do anything like that! Rest because this is the only time you'll get to rest. Or else your body will never help you. And understand, you have your periods going on so please rest Mariam. I know that you are really very experienced but, doctor told you that if you lose even a slightest amount of blood from your body, you'll fall sick. Clear?"

"Yeah, okay okay! I am not behaving like a kid. I'll rest."

Then, the dual-haired laid himself on the pillow lying on the headboard slat. He pulled the blunette to his chest.

"If you are with me here tomorrow, I'll lie my head on your chest for the whole day," remarked the blunette.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I feel that my wounds aren't paining anymore. They all just disappeared negligible in the air. And Ozuma, shall I lie on your chest for a longer time. Your heart is cooling me down."

"Of course Mariam. I can feel your soft blue hair. I just can't resist myself from caressing."

"Hey, I wanna sleep like this the entire night. But, you too need rest. So, I can't."

"Why Mari? I don't have any problem. I'll lie myself horizontally, you rest yourself on my chest. Fine?"

"Yes Ozuma."

**Next day:**

**APF headquarters:**

"Don't worry Ozuma. I have sent Judy and Emily to take care of Mariam. They'll care for them better. And we have set the most advanced security systems all over New York, so everything will be alright. Come on!"

The blonde chief smiled and patted Ozuma's shoulder.

"Michael?"

"We are there to support you."

The dual-haired beamed and nodded his head.

"Come on Ozuma. Let's go to their headquarters," said a hyperactive America, getting into the car.

The dual-haired nodded and went inside the car.

"Shall we go?" asked Lisa sitting beside Laura.

"Yes," nodded the hyper-active blonde.

The orangette nodded as they agreed and pushed the gear.

The other cars followed them.

**Entrance of their headquarters:**

The orangette drove the vehicle a bit slower to analyze the space.

"Laura, this doesn't look like their headquarters. Looks like a jungle," said the hyper-active blonde.

"No sir, this is the place they live. We tracked their location a long time ago. More than that they are criminals. They decided to be here in order to not get caught. You can trust me."

"Can't you remember Ray telling that the headquarters of Mafia in Beijing is its outskirts?" asked Ozuma.

"Yeah, I do remember. But, I thought their headquarters are more advanced in New York."

Suddenly, to their surprise they saw a very tall building, which seemed to be like an office. The eyes' of the eye witness went wide.

"But Ray told that the headquarters in Beijing was not so big. It was just a ground floor and that too their area is divided into two sections- One is the assembly hall and the other some rooms which they live in," said the dual-haired.

"Sir, the one in Beijing is completely different from New York. New York is the nucleus of Mafia, so the headquarters in New York is highly advanced. But China has a vast area with small buildings," said the orangette.

"But Ms. Laura, how can we enter here?" asked Lisa.

"Mam, entering this building is not that easy. We should enter through some other way. Maybe like from the windows?"

"Lisa, we'll take care. We have plans of our own."

"Then sir, what about us?" asked Lisa.

"You both be here."

"What about the cars behind us?" asked the orangette.

The blonde replied, "First we'll get in. Then, either of us will come back here and guide the cops behind. We'll analyze this place first. But, we need to have at least two of them here and we'd like them to not get them inside. So, you both should be here all time."

"Why sir?" asked the orangette.

"What if someone gets hurt? Who will escort them? So you both should be here and execute your duties from outside," said the dual-haired.

Both the women looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

**BANG! BANG!**

**SLISH!**

Both the cops turned back to see the broken window above the trunk.

"Get down all of them!" commanded the dual-haired.

All the inhabitors of the couple of cars got down to see a group of men. They wearing black T-shirts and black pants, holding their pistols. All were heavily built.

"They all are the henchmen of Mafia."

"How dare you all come to our headquarters?" asked one of the men.

"Because we all are cops! And how dare you all kill the scientists yesterday?" asked the blonde cop.

"Because we are criminals!"

"We have come to arrest you!"

"That's not possible!" exclaimed another voice.

All of them turned to the direction of the vibration.

A cinnamon hue-haired wearing a grey coat-suit and black coolers entered, having his hands on his pockets, his two lips holding a cigarette. He had his Dessert eagle on his handgun holster, hung on his right hip. Through his coolers, a pair of hazel orbs were visible. He then spat his cigarette and crushed it with his foot.

Both the male cops' eyes went wide after the suited man removed his coolers.

"N-N-N-Nicolas?" asked both of them together.

"Buahahahahahaha! Hello buddies!"

"Who is he sir?" whispered the orangette to Max.

"He is….. He is a Russian, who is….. Who is…Boris Balkov's son."

"Boris Balkov? Who is he? I-I-I-I've never heard anything about him, but I think yes…. He tried to rule this world."

"And he is trying to rule the world again," said the cinnamon-haired.

"Say what?" asked the dual-haired.

"Do you mean to say that Boris is the head of Mafia?"

Clapping his hands, the cinnamon haired appreciated, "Wow! Fantastic! Hahaha!"

There was a sense of shock…

The cinnamon haired slowly walked to the dual-haired.

"Oww, Mr. Ozuma! You'd love your Marina so much? Oh, poor girl, she is no more. Actually, I made an alliance with Brad Smith to kill her, you know? And we have been successful on it! Do you know why? Because, my sister Karine loves you."

"What!? Karine? Listen Nicolas! I am not going to love Karine! And more than that, we studied in the same university! Kane, I, Kai, Ray, Max, Karine, Salima, Mariam…. Karine is never bad at all! She has been my friend!"

"Oh, is that so? Now your new girlfriend is in danger! Because, we have sent a woman in disguise to Double tree hotel."

The dual-haired eyes' went wide after he heard it. Not only him, but even the blonde's.

The dual-haired pulled the grey collar of the cinnamon-haired, "You fool! How dare you?! Just because of this, two other woman have also fallen victim to this!"

"Mom! Emily! Mariam! Ho! Laura! Inform them!"

"Yes sir!"

"But it's already too late! She would have finished them by now!"

"Say what?" asked both the cops.

**Double tree by Hilton New York Downtown:**

"Excuse me, I have been appointed by Mr. Michael to care for Ms. Mariam," approached a waitress, wearing a French braid. Her hair was brown at the top and blonde at the bottom. She had a pair of blue eyes.

"But, he had asked Ms. Judy and Ms. Emily to care for me Why so many people?" asked the blunette.

The waitress gulped and said, "All for a safety mam. Actually he sent me to inform you you're your colleagues have reached the place. Please, can you let me in?"

"Hmm… Get in. And what's your name?"

"Ema."

The waitress entered, nervously dropping her sweat, entered the room.

"So how are you Ms. Mariam?"

"I am fine."

"Any help?"

"Umm… For now I don't need any help."

**APF headquarters:**

"Sir, I am Laura! Miss Mariam, Ms. Judy and Ms. Emily are in danger! Someone from Mafia has disguised as a waitress and has dared to enter her room!"

"What?" asked Michael.

"Yes sir! We'll tell you the details later! Now the lives of those three ladies are important now! I am telling the truth! At least Ms. Mariam can manage."

"Okay Laura! I'll quickly appoint someone to go there!"

After disconnecting the call, he called, "Lewis! Quickly go to Double tree Hilton! Go to Ms. Mariam's room and arrest the disguised waitress!"

"Yes sir!" saluted the latter, leaving immediately.

**Mafia headquarters:**

Screams, shouts, sounds of bullets was dominating the entire atmosphere. Almost like a civil war was taking place. But, the orangette was in a secret place. She was far from sight but, the orangette turned back to see the cinnamon haired. He pointed a gun on her forehead.

"Ms. Laura… I told you that you can't inform the disguise of my sister Karine."

"Fool! How dare you lie to me? Ms. Mariam and the other women are alive! Are you fooling us?"

"If I lie to you, I thought you'll presume that they died, so that you can't save their lives by calling them. Now come. Your life is at stake!" exclaimed the cinnamon haired as he rolled his eyeballs towards his Desert Eagle.

"Guards! Tie her hands and blindfold her!"

"Yes sir!"

The guards quickly grabbed her wrists and tied her hands with a rayon rope. They took a black silk cloth and blindfolded her. The guards took her inside.

"Look Mr. Ozuma! One of your colleagues, Ms. Laura is our prisoner! Hahaha! Let me see how you are taking her back!"

"Nicolas! You can kill me if you want! But please don't take away her life! I am willing to sacrifice my own life for her! Let her live! If you intend to kill her,"

He stretched his hands and continued, "You can kill me instead."

"Kill her? No! I am going to ask her about your plans!"

"She'll not tell you, you fool!"

"We will make her tell! We'll blackmail," said the cinnamon haired, cocking his eyebrow.

The dual-haired gritted his teeth as the cinnamon haired left the place.

"Sir, then shall I do something to this?" asked Lisa.

"Lisa, for now just leave it. I'll take of Laura. I'll bring her back. I have plans of my own. You better not worry about it."

The raven-haired nodded.

"You please go ahead fighting the other terrorists. There are more than around three hundred here! So, the other cops need your help! GO!"

"Yes sir!" obeyed the raven-haired as she sprinted to the ground floor.

The dual-haired pulled out his Kongsberg colt, gently holding the trigger without releasing it.

**Double tree by Hilton New York Downtown:**

"Ms. Mariam. I am asked to talk to this waitress," said Lewis.

The waitress gulped a bit and turned to him.

"Yeah sure," said the blunette a bit doubtful.

"Ms. Ema, please go."

Gulping, the dual-haired waitress left the room. She knew that no one appointed her. She is a Mafian….

**Outside:**

"So where you appointed to take care of Ms. Mariam?" asked the cop.

"Y-y-y-yes sir."

"Why are you so nervous? I just called you to ask how Ms. Mariam has been."

"She is alright, but a little bit of rest is a must for her."

"I see….."

"Um, sir. Can I use the restroom?"

"Yes you can, but before going there, answer to my gun."

The cop quickly took his gun out, pointing it on her forehead.

Then, a few cops surrounded them.

"Tell me who you are! Where you trying to kill them?" asked the male cop.

"Buahahahahahaha! You tricky cops?"

"Hnn! How can you escape from us? You are under custody now!"

The male cop took a handcuff from his pocket and locked her hands with it.

**Inside Mariam's room:**

"Why do you want to change your dress Mariam? You need to rest well," said the blonde woman as she held the blunette's shoulders.

"But I can't meet cops with these clothes which I were at home! I need to be a bit decent," said the blunette.

"Okay, but please come back to bed after you are done," said the orangette.

"Emily…. I am not bed ridden. I can go out, walk freely and so on. But, I just can't fight. That's it."

The orangette nodded and took some clothes from the blunette's bag.

"Thank you so much Emily. Actually I can take care of myself. Why did you both come? You can stay safe at home. Everything around me has become very dangerous because I am a cop. You both shouldn't fall victims to all these."

"Mari, we don't have any job to do at home, so we came here," said the orangette.

All the three women laughed at the remark being made.

"You make nice jokes Em!" exclaimed the blunette as she laughed.

"If we want peace, we can trust only the cops. So, it's our duty to take care of them as well," said the blonde woman.

The blunette beamed at her.

"I understand. Okay, I'll change my clothes," said the blunette as she took her clothes to the restroom.

Few minutes later, she returned back. She wore an olive green tank top, covered by a full sleeve puffed jacket. Her slender legs were covered by black jeans, showing the beautiful curve of her hip. On both her hands, she wore a pair of maroon fingerless gloves. On her wrist, a black watch.

"Come Mariam, your hair looks a bit messy. I'll do it now," said the blonde woman taking a comb out from the blunette's bag.

"It's okay, I'll do my hair."

"Oh, come on Mariam. Judy is willing to comb her hair. By the way Judy, where is Charlotte? I have not seen her for days."

"Huh…. I sent her to Austria. My nephew is working there as a cop and I'll always trust him. He has got married recently. And, I trust him a lot. I thought keeping her with me will never be safe at all," said the blonde, as she started to comb the blue hair.

"I see…. Poor girl."

"I have not combed her hair for days, so I was anticipating to comb Mariam's hair at least."

The blunette smiled. She remembered her mother combing her hair when she used to be young, but she died due to tuberculosis. Then, nobody apart from her touched the hair after the demise of her mother.

"So, what hairstyle you want me to do Mariam?"

"Hmm…. A simple high ponytail."

**BANG!**

**Outside:**

Lewis shot the gun on the roof.

"See, you female Mafian! You are unwantedly underestimating the power of cops! Remember that police has the first priority! There is not going to be any use if you all try to threaten us! And we aren't going to retreat!"

"Buahahahahahaha!" laughed the disguised female.

She turned to one of the guards and called, moving her fingers, asking to come to her.

"Kindly remove the handcuffs."

"Yes mam!"

All were shocked. But, in that short gap he kicked Lewis, taking those keys from him. He then unlocked her handcuffs.

"Hey! Why are you unlocking them?" asked Lewis.

"He is a Mafian!"

All were shocked….. Around a few days ago, he joined the APF, hiding his true identity.

"Hah! We sent him here as a spy!" exclaimed the woman as she patted his shoulders.

**Mafia headquarters:**

He kept panting….. Looking at everything with his cerise eyes, he grabbed the keys of a certain room from the pockets of the dead corpse lying on the floor.

"Huh! You can't do anything to me! Come Lisa! Let's go to upstairs!"

He quickly sprinted towards the staircase, climbing each of the steps faster than ever. He was so quick that even a leopard can't dare to catch him.

"Huh! Finally I am here."

He opened the door and saw a couple of women lying on the floor. They were so weak, pale and innocent looking. But, they were surprised to look at the tall muscular man.

He went to them faster, kneeling down intending to talk with them.

"Thank you sir Ozuma. We very well know you. Please save us! We are here for so many days!"

"Don't worry mam. We'll save you. Laura! Take them safely! There are no terrorists in the floors below, so there won't be any problem I guess. But, anyways be careful."

"Yes sir! Please come. Nobody is there. You all need not be scared. There are a few cars and buses waiting outside to take you all. Don't worry."

The women nodded as they all got up. The raven-haired escorted them out.

"Sir! Come back safe with Laura! You need not worry about me! I'll take them out safely! Thumbs up!"

"Fine Lisa. I always trust you."

The dual-haired sprinted to the last floor…

_To be continued_

* * *

**Huh! (Sighs)**

**So, everything is a question mark here. And Boris is the villain here!**

**I think I have become so evil! Hah! My white side is sweet and angelic, but the darker side is evil and devilish!**

**Don't worry, you'll know everything in the next chapter of mine :P**

**So, for more updates stay in touch with "Shoot first and then question".**


	10. All gone

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the beyblade characters.**_

**Welcome back to the tenth chapter of my fic.**

**So, we have to look what's up with Ozuma and Laura. Laura has been under the captive of Mafia. And, Ozuma has gone to rescue her.**

**Nothing more to tell.**

**Thanks to Cutetyhil for reading the chapters and posting a bunch of reviews, and to Droplets of Blue Rain who was keeping track with this fic.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**~Chapter-10: All gone~**

The dual-haired reached his destination finally.

"_I know that it's going to be outrageous for Nicolas…. Hnn! He would have been thinking that I would have been dead by now, but I am not. Nicolas, you need this!"_ thought the dual-haired, peeping through the window

He saw the same orangette who was left untied and unbound. Few cascades were streaming down from her glimmering orbs, like that of a water pool. Those streamlines were crossing through each and every point on the locus of her cheeks. The cinnamon haired was holding a steel rod with him. Spots of blood were oozing out from her face and other parts of her body. She was facing downwards with a necessary arrogance, bravery and…. Need.

"Now, if aren't going to tell me the plans of you cops, I am going to beat you to death," said the cinnamon-haired, beating the rod on his palm.

"Fool… I am not going to tell you."

**TUNG!**

"Aah!"

"Buahahahahahaha! Laura! I think you'll be dead!"

"NO!"

The sound of the door being kicked was heard. The same dual-haired guy.

"Ozuma?! Are you not dead?"

"I am not going to be dead! And, how dare you beat a woman like this? You don't have the right to do it!"

"Urgh!"

The cinnamon haired gritted his teeth and folded his fangs.

"Guards!"

A group of men sprinted to him but….

One punch on the jaw of a man, led him to be dragged on the marble floor. The others became scared. They froze.

"Urgh! Go and attack him! What's wrong with you all?"

They went but, he started to kick them one by one on the floor. They all passed out.

The angry cinnamon haired dropped his rod on the floor, removing his coat and flinging it on one end.

Both the fighters began to exhibit their skills on martial arts…..

**Double tree by Hilton New York Downtown:**

"You entered APF as a spy? How dare you?!" asked Lewis, pointing his pistol towards his head.

"Edman! Let's leave this place immediately!" ordered the disguised woman to her guard.

"Yes mam!"

Suddenly, a blunette came out with her combed hair.

"Mam! She is from Mafia! She came here to kill you all!"

The blunette stood still after she felt shocked, but later took her gun out as she pointed it towards her.

"Edman! Take them out!"

"Yes mam!"

He took out a few mini exploders from his pocket, throwing them here and there, scattered on the floor.

"Cops! Move!" ordered the blunette.

All the cops moved away from the exploders….

**BOOM!**

Mini booms here and there.

The cops started to cough to the smoke which was spreading all over.

The blunette moved her fingers to and fro together, clearing the smoke obstructing the path.

"They have gone! They both have escaped!" exclaimed Mariam.

"Mam! Let's chase them!" said Lewis.

The blunette nodded and left the place with Lewis.

"What's the sound? It almost deafened me!" exclaimed he orangette as she came out from her room.

"Sounded like explosions," said the blonde woman.

"Mam, we are sorry. The woman is from Mafia, who had disguised herself as a waitress did plan to kill you all," said a cop.

Both the women looked at each other with widening mouths.

"But don't worry, you are safe now. We kindly request you both to go your respective homes and be safe there. Being here is dangerous to your lives."

Both the women nodded in agreement.

"I'll drop you both," said a female cop as she took them outside.

**Mafia headquarters:**

The cinnamon haired was crawling on the ground, that too struggling to take a single step.

The dual-haired went and held the orangette.

"Laura, let's go outside. Come on walk."

He helped the orangette to get up.

"Good! Come Laura, we can go now. Nobody is there."

The female had to trudge as the male was holding her gently.

"Come on Laura. You can."

With her puppy-looking eyes, she greeted, "Thank you so much sir."

"Your welcome dear."

**BANG!**

Both the cops turned back to look at the source of the sound. Shockingly, a group of henchmen, a dual-haired French braided woman were standing behind.

Adjusting her voice, she began,

"Sir, we all have come to help you sir. You can trust me," said the woman with a gentle smile on her face.

"Who are you?" asked the dual-haired man.

"I am Ema."

"Hmm… but it looks like that I have seen you somewhere else."

Smirking, she said, "We don't have time to talk about this. Now I'll take you all to a safer place. I think it's not safe to be here anymore."

"I don't think so. Because Nicolas has passed out."

The girls' eyes widened, but soon shrunk in order to act in front of him.

"Good!" said the woman, pouting positively.

"Anyways sir, I convey my best wishes to you. All the best for this case."

"Thank you so much mam."

"Your welcome."

"OZUMA! Don't trust her!" exclaimed a woman behind.

"Mariam?"

"She is a stupid witch, who was sent by the Mafia to kill us!"

The male dual-haired quickly pointed his gun towards her.

"Tell me who you are?! Were you the one who was sent by Nicolas to kill my girlfriend?" asked Ozuma.

"How did you find it Ozuma? Yes! You are right!"

The dual-haired angrily gritted his teeth, closing his fangs firmly.

"Ozuma! I'll take care of this woman! It's a battle between women! I request you to take Laura out safely. I'll take care of this bitch who is standing in front of us."

"Guards! Move further and drop your weapons down! Ozuma, I am letting you go, but remember that your girlfriend will never return back! She will never! Not today, tomorrow, the next week, the next month, the next year, the next decade, the next century or so! She'll never come back! I promise that she will be dead by today!"

"Hnn! My lover will become the bravest when someone tries to threaten her! Understand! We both are the rulers of acting violent! I am the king, and she is the queen! Remember!"

Clapping her hands, the disguised woman said, "Mariam! These are the last words which you'll hear from your boyfriend! I hope you paid heed to them! Because, you are going to heaven!"

"Then get ready to go to hell! Ozuma! Leave this place immediately! She can be as venomous as a snake! Quick!"

The dual-haired quickly took the orangette as he left them.

"Mariam! Return alive!"

"Yes Ozuma."

Smirking, the disguised waitress removed her frock and underneath, she was wearing a full sleeve brown skinny t-shirt with black shorts. The blunette pulled off her black puffed jacket, throwing it on one corner. Looking at the blunette's figure, the dual-haired woman said, "Hnn! No wonder that Ozuma has got a sexy girlfriend!"

"Thank you for your praise! But, I'll prove how hot I am!"

The dual-haired waitress ran faster to the blunette and tried to kick her after kicking the negligible air, but she failed in it. The blunette jumped up and kicked her chest, which made her to stumble upon the marble floor.

"This is not yet over Mariam! I have more to show!"

"I am fed up of these usual dialogues by the villains! Anyways, get up! I am eager to know how well you fight!"

Slowly getting up, the dual-haired moved a few steps forward and then running faster, she tried to punch on her jaw, but the blunette held her wrist and twisted them. She kicked her backwards.

"Aww!"

"I am the queen of violence! See? How can you come now? Look, I am letting you free now! Because, all your men are dead, except for the few who are standing there like idols! But, I am really not appeasing you! But, letting you go and you will soon know the intention behind this!" exclaimed the blunette, as she took her puffed jacket and left the place.

The disguised woman got up with her cerise eyes, kicking the marble floor though it was slippery.

**Outside:**

"Did you do as we planned?" asked Ozuma.

"Yes. I let her go. But, why did you ask me to do that Ozuma?"

"We need to know more about the Mafia. If we kill them, how can we know?"

The blunette nodded and smirked, "I know that there will be some valid reason behind this."

**Night:**

**Balkov's residency:**

The room was dark, only with a few night lamps glowing.

"Are you alright?" asked the dual-haired female to the cinnamon-haired, as she finished treating his wounds.

"Yes, I am. But I am not worried about it…"

Bending downwards, he continued, "I am worried for her."

"You should worry for yourself, young bro. Because, you aren't sure whether you will get her, right? Huh! Anyways, I need to take a head bath now. Or else, the hair color won't go. But, I love this blonde-brown shade! It suits me!"

"Yeah, you look pretty. Okay, go take a bath and come. It's already late."

The dual-haired got up and nodded in agreement. She switched on the yellow-mirror light. She gently took off her blue-lenses, revealing her purple orbs.

"Did they really work?"

"Yes bro, but they found me out."

"Don't worry. You went there as Ema. Not as yourself sis."

She nodded as she took her turkey towel and went inside the shower room.

After twenty solid minutes of shower, she stepped out of the room. Her dual-hair shade was gone. Instead, it was the shade of purple on her smooth-silky hair. Presenting herself with Half-white bath-robe, she went beneath the yellow light and in front of the mirror. She admired herself for some time. She smirked, thinking that she is the most beautiful woman in the world.

"**Karine**."

"Yes Nicolas?"

"Did you know why I called you? Because, now you are you yourself. Avoid your dual-hair shade that is…. Brown and Blonde. You are going to step out as Boris's daughter, called **Karine Balkov**. You aren't going to step out as Ema. Karine. Understood?"

The purplette nodded. She again turned to look at herself on the mirror. She pouted as she thought about a certain dual-haired male.

"Ozuma…. Who will be with…."

She was about to tell her own name, but suddenly, the figure of a blunette struck her mind. Her eyes became cerise after she got the allusion of the blunette's.

"Mariam!" she exclaimed.

"Aww, my little sis Karine. Listen to me….. I'll tell you one thing. You please don't reveal to anyone from the police that you were Ema. I mean, your disguise. Please. I know that you desire for Ozuma. But, I really hate him! I don't like him! But, I am not going to disturb him for you. "

The female got angry and turned to her brother, "Don't tell me that you tried to kill him! You kill whoever you want! Be it Mariam, Emily, Michael, Max or anybody! But, don't kill my Ozuma! I want him after the Mafia attains its success! Look! I am not working for Mafia! I am working for getting Ozuma! Or else, I don't have any intentions behind working in this Mafia!"

The older one held the shoulders of the younger's, cooling her down, "I'll tell you my plans. You act as an innocent person when you meet Ozuma as yourself. We'll do one thing. We'll kill Mariam. Then, after Mafia attains its victory, Ozuma can turn towards you. Did you analyze his concept of loving a girl?"

The girl nodded.

He continued, "He first loved Marina. After she got killed, he loved Mariam. And, if Mariam gets killed….. Then he'll come to you!"

The purplette got over excited and hugged her brother.

"Wow! You are a genius, my brother! I love you so much!"

"Then listen. But, this will work if you show yourself as an innocent girl, and make sure that we both aren't living with each other. Because they will presume that you are working for Mafia. If Ozuma comes to know that you're working in Mafia, he will definitely hate you. So, you should present yourself to him as a Non-Mafian, even after the Mafia attains its success."

Lowering his head as his fringes hid him, he murmured, "But I am not sure how I am going to deal with my love….. I don't know why he interfered between us! That blue-head! I am going to kill him!" exclaimed the cinnamon-haired as he clenched his fangs, punching the table.

"Bro, don't worry. Salima will be yours! You know that you love her deeply! So, why should you worry about it? And by the way, she will come to know that you are a Mafian, so how will she ever fall for you?"

Smirking, he nodded, "After I kill Kane, Salima will not know how to proceed in her life. At that time, I'll lure her and take her to Russia! The male always dominates the society, so I can take care of with her. But, to do that I need to kill him first! Then, I'll take away Salima! I know that she is smart, but I'll deal with that! I can pull her to my side. I am an expert in these things, you know?" asked Nicolas.

The younger female clapped as she began to praise him, "Fantastic bro! You have awesome brains! Don't worry! From this moment, the god has decided that you both will be together forever! For that, we need to kill both the blunettes! Buahahahahahaha! I hate the color blue! You?"

"Yes! Oh Salima, I love you!"

**The next day at Japan:**

"Sir, Mr. Ozuma, Ms. Mariam and Mr. Mizuhara have come. Seems that they have a piece of strange news to tell you sir."

The slate-haired's eyebrows shrunk for a moment.

"I see…. They didn't contact me for the past few days here, except when I was informed that twenty scientists from the PPB have lost their lives. What's wrong?"

"Because they have started to take precautions sir."

"Strange….. Anyways, I should know what that is. Okay Shizuka, you can take your leave."

"Thank you sir," bowed that woman and left the room.

The three required cops entered the room with strange looks.

"Make yourselves comfortable."

The three of them sat facing opposite to him.

"Tell me. What strange news you all have bought?"

The female blunette gulped as she began, "Sir, the people behind this Mafia are…."

"Are?" asked the slate-haired.

"It's Boris's son Nicolas."

The slate-haired Russian felt something stabbing right on his chest! His eyes became cerise, his pupils started to dilate! His lips gaped.

"Is it really him?" asked Kai.

"Yes sir. That day, we sneaked into their headquarters. We saw Nicolas there. He himself told us that he is the leader of Mafia, who is working under his father Boris. They are controlling this organization called this Mafia."

The slate-haired gulped….. He drifted back to his old memories.

**Flashback:**

An eight year old slate-haired Russian and a tall woman were trudging on the snow filled aisle on Christmas Eve. His body was coped with gray sweater t-shirt, blue jeans and red and black checked designed scarf. His ears were mounted by winter ear mufflers. Feeling something obstructing the path, he accidentally fell down.

Getting up, his amethyst pools started to glimmer and later cried as he wailed, "Mummy! It pains! I've hurt my knee!"

The Japanese woman gently held his hurt knee, "Ow, Kai! Don't worry dear. Your pain will definitely heal dear."

"Yes, it will," said a cute voice from behind. Both the woman and the slate-haired turned back to look at the owner of that tender voice. They were able to see a cinnamon-haired toddler whose hazel orbs were bright under the street lights. The cinnamon haired gently walked to him.

"I am Nicolas. What's your name?"

"I am Kai."

"Nice to meet you Kai. Here. This is my gift to you. Cover your hurt with this," said the cute cinnamon-haired as he lent him a white kerchief.

"Thank you so much dear. Even I don't have anything to cure his wound. So sweet of you dear."

**Current day:**

"Nicolas? How have you become now? I didn't get to see you since eighteen. Maybe your father deformed you! BORIS!" said the chief as he punched the table.

"Sir! Stop it please! Please listen to us. Nicolas seemed to be very evil. Do you know what he did to a cop from APF? He bet her with a whip and…."

"It automatically means that he has become evil! Nicolas! I am not going to leave you! I myself will come and revenge for the mess you did for all these days! You took away two of my Brazilian friends called Frankie and Mario! Now you are taking away the lives of innocent citizens! How dare you?"

"Boss…. Sometimes things are like this. People turn evil just because of these things. What to do? Life has become like this. And, we can't to do anything to bring back the same Nicolas. You should have seen him! He has got such a transformation in himself sir. He is not the same old Nicolas. He is totally a Satan's Pawn. It's difficult to bring him back. As per your suggestion, we need to revenge him for the people. He did make a mistake sir, so for that we can't leave him. We need to take action against him. If we leave him, the world will face deaths!" finished the dual-haired.

The slate-haired nodded as he felt that each and every world told by him was right.

"Good Mr. Ozuma. You are right. What you have told me is just right. So, let's not waste time."

_To be continued_

* * *

**Huh! I didn't know how to proceed, so thought of ending this chapter here and take you all to the next chapter starting with a fresh scene. So, I guess you all are a bit shocked after knowing about the intentions of Nicolas and Karine.**

**Anyways, please review! :D**


	11. Karine's fake identity

_**Disclaimer: Why the hell I don't own beyblade!?**_

**Welcome back! So, sooorrrryyyy for this late update :( **

**Guess I was too caught up with my epic fic :\ **

**But, I'll never forget this! How could I? Anyways, I changed the formatting of titles for all the chapters which were published so far.**

**And ****thanks to Cutetyhil, Droplets of blue rain and a Guest for their reviews and continued support.**

**Replies:**

**Guest****: Thank you so much! Don't worry, I'll see if I am able to write some more for them. Meanwhile you can read my fics such as "All because of a stethoscope" and "The Complications in love" if you like KaneXSalima. You can read my other fics as well. Even I like KaneXSalima ship a lot. They are one of my favorite OTPs. :)**

**Again, ****thanks to Droplets of blue Rain, Scarlet Witch of Terra, anime-junkie23, unaisa memon and Cutetyhil for reviewing "Life Lessons".**

**So how are the cops going to proceed? Find it out by reading this chapter!**

* * *

**~Chapter-11: Karine's fake identity~**

Nothing could be seen on the green grass lawn except for the shoot board supported by a wooden stand. There, a fair blunette marched up to her desired position, facing opposite to the white and black concentric circles, possessing a red dot at the center. She presented herself in a gray tank top with black skinny tights and a pair of white sneakers and her night sky hair tied into a tight high ponytail. Setting herself a few yards away from it, she pulled out her Astra A-60, aiming at the red dot. She winked a little bit, in order to adjust her vision. Then, she quickly released her trigger with her two index fingers.

**BANG!**

She pouted as it didn't pierce through the expected place.

"That was almost perfect, but still good."

The blunette turned around to look at a certain dual-haired man. He smirked, coming close to the woman and covering his half body behind her and the remaining revealed. He gently stretched her hand which wielded the pistol towards the shoot board. He quickly placed his hand parallel to hers, holding the trigger of her pistol. He gently rested it on hers.

"Concentrate Mari. Adjust your vision perfectly. Make sure that the pistol is set at the right place."

She felt his cheek lying on hers. She cornered her eyeballs to his countenance, smiling but not smirking. She then deviated from him as he gently gave a mild press on her index fingers, making the trigger to release the bullet.

**BANG!**

The blunette felt a sense of revelation after that spherical metal hit the red dot.

"Ozuma?"

"It was you who did it. Not me. So, this tells that you are equipped to handle this case."

Smirking at her, he quickly grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"But before that, I wanna know one thing. I am not sure whether you are ready for this thing."

"What is it?" asked the female blunette, gazing into his emerald orbs. She could feel an amorous sensation chilling her spine and enabled to flatter her heart as he went close towards her, capturing her jaws. He gently captured her rosy lips, mildly chewing hers a bit as he raked her jaws. He felt her body solidified but later, it wobbled a bit after she placed the same dance on his's as well. The cops retreated from each other.

The blunette sighed and wobbled her head and said, "I don't for what it was for, but it was mushy."

"I know. I have never kissed Marina either. Our relationship was romantic but we avoided those things. But, with you it's gonna be different. Some soothing should be there during this stressful life."

The female knocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend, smirking, and said, "I am not so stressful! Because you are there with me."

"I know but, you are a cop. So you need to do something which can burst out your burdens as a cop?"

She thought for a moment.

"Hmm… Probably something which can cool us down? Especially when there is Mafia!"

"Yeah! You are right!"

Suddenly, they felt something purple at a faraway distance.

That turned out to be a woman of around mid-twenties. She approached to the duo much closer and closer. After she halted, Mariam and Ozuma were astonished to look at her.

The woman's purple hair was left unbound, bangs streaming in-front of her purple orbs. She gently grimaced at them but, actually wanted to smirk due to aloofness. She presented herself in light milk-chocolate brown jacket, baby-pink T-shirt, dark blue jeans, silver rings pierced through her ear holes, a small chain possessing an opal pendant and finally, a bracelet and a Mountbatten pink leather handbag slinging on her attire. Her Aqua sneakers were possessing dots of mud.

"Karine!" exclaimed the cops as they both reached out to hug her, each occupying from either sides. They squeezed her, almost making her feel congested.

"Guys! You are going to squeeze me now!" exclaimed the Russian.

The cops separated from her. They can't believe their own eyes! They are meeting their friend after a long time, really? Or not? Do you think so?

"Hi guys! It has been a long time since I have met you. After the final year got over, you didn't bother to give me a call either! Its totally unfair!" pouted the purplette.

The blunette reached her and initiated an embrace around the Russian's spine.

"We were so busy dear. But, whenever we tried to call you, the same voice comes and blurts out whatever it wanted to tell! It keeps telling that the person is not answering."

Gently hitting the purplette on her shoulders, she continued, "You were the culprit dear!"

Producing a fake expression, the purplette continued, "I am sorry Mari. I too was busy and I changed my number as well. So I wasn't able to make it up."

"Anyways Karine, it's my home. Let's go inside and talk," said the dual-haired, guiding both the women inside the hall.

**Hall:**

The three of them just kept chatting, gossiping, and talked puns. They just passed time by doing that. After the blunette went to use the restroom, the dual-haired turned to his college mate, "Karine, I wanna ask you a few questions."

The purplette gulped.

"Yes Ozuma?"

"Are you with your brother right now?"

"Um, no. But…. But…. I am very disappointed of the fact that Nicolas has turned evil! He was my brother! But, he is a Satan's Pawn! Not my brother anymore!" she sobbed.

"Okay, cool down Karine. And, your brother told me that you love me. Are you?"

"Actually I am not Ozuma! He is intentionally lying to you! Just because I left him, he is angry with me right now! He is creating stories! In order to build up reasons to support his procedures, he is…. Lying… I am sorry Ozuma! I am the core reason for the death of Marina…." mumbled the Russian.

The dual-haired gently caressed her shoulders and said, "Don't accuse yourself for it Karine. You have hardly done anything wrong. Don't worry, we'll sort out the problems."

The purplette wiped her tears and beamed at the dual-haired.

"Thank you Ozuma," greeted the purplette as she hugged him and later, he returned back the same embrace.

The blunette returned back, wiping her face with a white towel.

"Anyways guys, what about Kane and Salima? I haven't seen them either," said the purplette.

"I heard that Kane is in Australia and Salima is helping him there. Can you all remember what happened after we finished our University life?" asked the blunette.

**Flashback:**

"Guys! Salima hasn't yet come!" yelled a dual-haired Spaniard.

"Hmm… Yeah. She isn't here," said a slate-haired man.

"But guys, we are celebrating the success of our University life, right? We have completed it successfully! So, I feel that Kane should have attended this first and then he should have gone to Australia," said a hyper-active American.

"Yeah. But they are one of the most successful students after all! Without them this party is a waste! Okay, it's understood for Kane! What about Salima?" asked Julia.

"But guys, something is fishy here! After Kane left us, Salima seems to have become quiet. Simply, she isn't talking to anybody," said the raven-haired Chinese cop.

"Um, anyways, let's see. We can wait for her. But guys, when she comes here, we all should try to cool her down, okay?" insisted Mariah, the guest.

"Guys! Guys!" screamed a Chinese blonde.

"Mystel?" asked everyone. They were alarmed to look him with a piece of paper with him.

After he reached his companions, he started to pant.

"Guys…. I found this letter in Sal's house. She… She…"

"She?" asked the others.

"I found this letter right on the threshold while I was passing by. The door was locked! Look!"

_Dear friends,_

_I will not be able to attend today's party because, I am going to Canada right now. I have got an offer to join the Royal Mounted Canadian Police. I'll work there._ _Then, if time permits, I am going to work in Australia as my parents wanted me to study there and settle there. So, I am really very sorry. I have to obey my parents' orders and more than that, I'll do anything to attain my love for Kane. So, you all need not feel sad about this. Just have fun and enjoy….. Until then, it's a goodbye from this freaking woman._

_Yours lovingly,_

_Sally._

All were shocked….

**Current day:**

"Yeah, it was so embarrassing for us! And that too, we cancelled it, hoping that we'll celebrate it later!" mocked the purplette.

"I know Kar. But anyways, I am glad that they are together right now!" exclaimed the female blunette.

**Canberra city, Australia:**

**AFP headquarters:**

A tall scarlet presented herself in Black V-neck cut out waist cut away bodycon. Being elevated by her black pencil heels, she walked up and down with her arms crossed as her tourmaline earrings danced. Her soft brick-colored hair was left unbound, resting on her shoulders and tapered at the mid of her waist. Her ebony-purplish tinged orbs glanced at the cops for a moment. She turned her gaze to her boyfriend, mildly pouted and swayed her head in dismay.

"I don't think that we can reciprocate our plans against Mafia with this less number. We need more," said the scarlet agent.

"I know Salima, but the injured cops aren't really fit as well. And, among all the female cops of mine, only two of my assistants are spared right now. The others need treatment and around half of the men of mine require rest. I am really sorry, I don't have many cops of with me right now."

The Scarlet nodded and said, "Then we'll do one thing. I'll call upon Agents Cir so that your Agency can make alliance with it. It can be beneficial."

The blunette nodded and greeted her, "Thank you Salima. Anyways, I can't see Isabel and Stella right now. Where are they?"

Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing. He quickly connected to the number.

"Isabel?"

"Sir! We are really sorry sir! Today morning Stella and I went to the hospital where our cops are under treatment! We heard someone telling that Mafia was going to attack this hospital as well!"

"What really happened?"

"As it was said, Stella and I rushed to the hospital to give security sir! Few of the Mafia men came to the hospital and they started to blackmail patients and doctors there! They started to blackmail us as well!"

The blue orbs widened forever as he asked again, "Did anybody lose their life?"

"No sir! But, they still seem to be here! They have bought the patients' relatives and friends under their control!"

"Okay Isabel! Just be patient! I'll make sure that this gets sorted out."

"Okay sir!"

After disconnecting the call, he explained everything to his men and the Scarlet.

"Okay, I don't want anybody to come with me right now! You all please stay here and safeguard this place! I don't want anybody here to get bed ridden like the other half! We need to have a decent number to fight the Mafia! Clear?"

"Yes sir!"

The blunette and the scarlet left the place immediately, leaving the other cops behind.

**Hospital:**

After parking the car at its required place, the blunette and the scarlet quickly went inside. They were able to see a couple of people being bound by a few masked men. Few doctors and nurses were huddling to a corner. Some victims were sitting below them and some placed just in the front.

Both the cops raised their pistols from their respective gun holders.

"Leave them, or else you shall meet the consequences of it later," ordered the male cop.

The few masked men left the victims and approached the duo.

Stealthily, a light-haired brunette possessing a side fringe and a high ponytail, escorted the victims safely to a room. They were the ones who were behind those terrorists.

She whispered, "Come… I'll take you all to a safer place."

The frightened victims slowly nodded their heads and followed her meanwhile, her boss was dealing with the terrorists.

"You can be a cop ! But we are people who are more than cops! You can ask us questions which we don't know to answer, but we'll give you answers which can make you feel unbearable!"

The light-haired brunette guided the doctors and nurses slowly, doing everything off-screen to the two cops and the masked men.

"Please hurry up before they turn up to you all!" whispered the woman as she slowly guided them inside. Then, she gently shut the door and locked it using her hair pin.

"If you are planning to threaten us further, all the victims shall be killed now!" exclaimed a masked man as he turned back. All he saw was a light-haired brunette, pointing her pistol towards the criminal. Slowly, another blonde cop came out, pointing her pistol as well. Those five criminals were blocked all the ways. Two sides the damp wall blocked and two sides' cops blocking their way. Few victims were just in front of them. As they were about to release their triggers towards the victims…..

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Aah!" squealed the remaining victims.

But, they weren't dead. The faces of the five terrorists went blank. They collapsed on the white marble floor…. Pure liquid of life oozing out from them, scattered all over. The four cops were surprised. They were able to hear a few footsteps. The victims moved away from the corpses as far as possible.

A pinkette of around average height, entered, pointing her pistol towards those terrorists. She slowly climbed the stairs down, bearing her injuries coped with white dressings on her shoulders and bandages on her cheek. The pink hair was bound to a bun, tresses falling on her cheek. She was wearing a sandal shirt with a black skirt.

"Mathilda?" asked the blunette.

After reaching downwards, she smirked at her boss.

"You need not worry sir. I am alright. I am discharged."

The scarlet and the blunette turned to each other and grimaced. The scarlet gently reached the pinkette and gave her an embrace.

"I am glad that you are alright dear. You saved everyone's life here," mumbled the scarlet as she hugged the shorter woman.

"I haven't done something great yet, but anyways I am glad that I have did something at the right time."

"No Mathilda, you are a very deserving cop. We all were just pondering over regarding the less number of cops in hand. More than that, we were embarrasses to know that they have come to the hospital as well. That made us to think whether we'll be losing some of our men in that way either."

After the women retreated from each other, they turned to Kane.

"Anyways, I think it's time to go. Isabel and Stella, you both stay here and help the security cops in arranging a strong security system. USA has faced a big loss, so Australia shouldn't fall in the hands. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

"And Mathilda, you come with us. We'll safely take you back."

"Yes sir."

**AFP headquarters:**

The black Audi was parked in the lobby. The blunette and the scarlet got down from the front seats and they helped the pinkette to get down from the back.

"Um, Mathilda? Will you be able to go by yourself?" asked the blunette.

"Yes, sir. Why?"

"I wanted to talk to Ms. Salima for some time personally. I am taking here there," said the blunette as he pointed towards a room. The pinkette's eyes widened for a moment.

"But, it's the interrogation room sir! Why do you want to take here there?"

The Scarlet was alarmed after hearing the pinkette's words.

"I know what to do. No more questions!"

The pinkette's face possessed a worried expression. She left the place, following her boss's order with her head hung down.

"Kane?" asked the scarlet, panting a little bit.

The blunette without responding, held her wrist, but it was a bit painful. She wanted to whine but, she didn't. She controlled herself…

**Tokyo city, Japan:**

**Ozuma's residency:**

Ozuma, Mariam and Karine were enjoying glancing at a few pics which they took during their college life.

"Hah look! It was Mariam who dumped her noodles on Karine's head by accident!" exclaimed the dual-haired, laughing in amusement.

"Okay guys, I am leaving home. It's time," said the blunette.

"Why so soon?" asked Ozuma.

"I should get ready to attend my friend's wedding today evening. But I feel really worried for her. What if the Mafia instigate attack during the wedding ceremony?"

Ozuma held her shoulders and calmed her, "Nothing will happen. Call me if you feel uncomfortable there, like um…. If you feel that there will be any mysterious guests, give me a call."

He whispered to her again, "Take your pistol with you, but hide it in a good compartment in your bag so that nobody could find it."

She gulped as she nodded.

"Okay Ozuma, I'll see if I need your help, but I'll have a pistol with me as well."

"See ya later."

After the blunette left, the purplette grew happier but she didn't reveal it to the dual-haired.

"Karine, I am feeling a bit sweaty warm I did a lot of workout. Shall I go and take a bath and come if you don't mind?"

"Aah! No problem! No problem! You can!"

"Till then you can do anything with my computer."

After the dual-haired left the room, the purplette smirked.

"Hnn! No wonder why Ozuma kissed her! But, it's my time!"

The purplette pulled out her pen drive, inserting it into the USB port.

She kept searching for the required files.

"Urgh! Where is it?!"

She searched "Mafia."

Then, she saw a folder under that name. She quickly clicked on it. She saw a few documents and data degrading it. She quickly right clicked and exported them to her drive.

Suddenly, she heard someone walking. She found that it was more audible as time went on, so she quickly grabbed her pen drive out and changed back to the folder containing the college pics.

Then, the dual-haired entered, having a towel hung on his shoulder. The purplette gave a fake smile.

"Still enjoying those pics ah?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Why do you sound nervous?"

"I am okay! I am alright!"

_The dual-haired grimaced at her after taking his clothes._

_To be continued…._

* * *

**#hiding under my table**

**Please! I know that you all are angry with me! So, you all are wondering what will happen to Salima, right? (Evilly smirking) :P**

**Hehehehe…. I just bought a twist because I found that this story was a little boring. So, I wanted to add something which can make you feel enthralled.**

**Anyways, review! :D**


	12. Unpredictable future

_**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.**_

**Please read this, besides my heavy homework, I managed to do a lot of updates fast because I don't know whether I'll have time to write fics after school re-opens :(**

**Hmm…. I hope you all are safe from COVID-19. The lockdown has been extended here in India up to the beginning of May :(**

**Okay, just to give an idea how Isabel looks. She'll almost have the hairstyle of Ino from Naruto, except for the hair color thing.**

**NOTE: Time zones vary between countries. But need not care more about it. Just read this story casually :)**

**Replies:**

**Guest:**** Aww… thanks a lot! Thanks for reading that fic! Um… Hehehe! You'll eventually know what will happen to Salima. I know that you would have been scared after reading the word "Interrogation." Actually I am angry with Kane. Hmph! But read it and figure it out!**

**Simy:**** (One small correction in chap 7) actually it's Stella who is jealous, not Isabel. In the 7****th**** chap you said it was Isabel in your review. Maybe you got confused because I frequently kept denoting the characters through their hair colors. Maybe you would have got confused there.**

**Anyways, the 12****th**** chap is up! Many were thinking what's up with Sal, so know it here :P**

**WARNING:**

**Short torture scene**

**An amatory or romantic scene (Rating can vary between T and M)**

* * *

**~Chapter-12: Unpredictable future~**

**Hospital in Canberra:**

Melancholy won her heart. No other emotion apart from weariness could inherit. The Australian blonde just laid herself on the table, resting her head on that cold surface. Her eyes were literally flushed with droplets of tears, rolling on her cheeks like cascades and streamlines and her golden bangs hiding portions of her eyes. Supporting her right palm, she laid her chin, followed by fingers cupping it.

"Stella."

No response.

"Stella!"

Again no.

"STELLA! YOU MAD WITCH!"

The blonde ascended from her worst thoughts and turned to the light-brown haired. She gave a fake smile.

"Hi Isa. Hope there aren't any terrorists coming up."

Keeping her fists on either side of her hips, the brunette questioned, cocking an eyebrow at the pissed off blonde, "Never gotta change the topic Ms. Crazy woman! I know that you are really upset. Stella! Come on! Be cool!"

Sitting upright, she asked in rage, "How are you expecting me to be cool? What's the answer for my love for boss? I love him, but he…."

The brunette gently rubbed the blonde's shoulder, trying to sooth her.

"Stella, just try to cool down. This is something cliché and common in everything in life. There are love triangles which will have unsolved mysteries, so you please stop pondering. There is something important which we have in our hands."

The fed-up blonde got up, forcing the chair backwards. She yelled, "How are you expecting me to ignore it Isa?"

"Stella! Just stop it! Is the love with your boss more important than that of the life of innocents?! Can't you just let it go and go ahead?! If you ponder over and over, you're gonna be for a loss! Clear? Now all you care for is the citizens! And, our boss has real affection for his pal Salima! He loves her and she loves him back! Why? They knew each other for so long!"

The blonde nodded, "But Isabel, I wasn't in love with him. Initially, I just had a crush on him. After looking at him so determined, the crush has evolved to love and amatory feelings. But…."

"It's okay Stella. You can't blame yourself for that. The feelings just come natural. But, don't develop your feelings for him in a more of intimacy type, or else you'll never be happy. You can find someone better as your life partner. I pity, but what can be done Stella? I know our boss is a way too handsome and smart. His personality is much sweeter than his appearance and looks, so it's natural that you fell for him. But, nothing can be done. He likes you, but not as a lover. Like a sister. So, just ignore these feelings and move one."

The blonde childishly wiped her tears off. She forcefully hugged Isabel and mildly cried on her shoulders. The brunette gently caressed the golden hair.

"Don't worry Stella, your happiness is not too far away from you. You are destined to reach it. Your small sacrifice will lead you to beautiful untold roads, which are waiting to bear your footprints."

"You are right Isa. I'll respect their love for each other."

**AFP headquarters:**

**Interrogation room:**

It was pitch dark, till a duo entered the room. A small clinging sound was heard, followed by a man pulling in a lady dressed is a black bodycon. He was almost gritting her wrist with his fingers and sharp, profound nails. That almost made a few pink lines on her tender skin. She was almost feeling exhausted and felt like running away from him. He forcefully dropped her hand after locking the door. That almost forced her back. She felt as if she was taken aback. She dared not to question him, but her eyes had several ones unanswered. After locking the door and windows, he pulled her wrist again, dropping her forcefully on a chair. The girl was almost feeling disastrous. She was sitting at the place where culprits are usually made to sit.

The blunette just cocked an eyebrow at her, sitting opposite to her, bringing his fingers together, crisscrossing them. He looked evil under the tube light burning like hell.

The blunette asked, "Do you know for what purpose I bought you here?"

The Scarlet gulped and mumbled, "I don't know."

He smirked and sked again, "You don't know?"

The Scarlet's tender body started to shiver and wobble. She literally felt her heart beating up to her throat.

"I honestly don't know!"

The blunette pushed the chair away from him, walking to her.

He quickly held her bare neck, almost crushing it mildly. He felt her hard pulses.

"You culprit! You criminal! I never knew thought that you'll be a double agent! You hide your true identity and appear as an angel to everyone! An evil bitch in disguise as an angel!?"

Her eyes became wider and cerise after she heard him accusing her.

She tried her best to pull his hand away from her neck but, he was too strong to even get rid of. She is trained to be a good fighter, but she can never sand with him when it comes to physical strength. His muscular arms were almost equal to her whole body.

"I am not a double agent! Why did you get that doubt on me?! I'll never dare to be a double agent!"

Rolling his eyes and pouting in pity, he continued, "Oh really?"

Raising his voice and laughing within himself, he continued, "YOU LIAR!"

"I AIN'T A LIAR!"

Taking his hand away from her neck, he starred at her for a moment. Both were exchanging stares and flares for some time. No talk.

…

Then, the blunette held her jaws, almost protruding her cheeks out. Successfully, the Scarlet pushed his hands.

"I AM NOT A TERRORIST! I AM NOT A CRIMINAL!"

**Slap!**

She received a tight slap from him, which marked five red finger-impressions on her cheek.

"Liar! I think you need to pay for all your lies and misdeeds!"

The blunette bought a steel rod, which was normal and width but greater in length.

He quickly produced it on her feeble body, tormenting her.

**TUNG!**

All she could do was just to shout in pain.

"Aahhh!"

He started to beat her everywhere, till she laid passed out on the cold bench. He gritted his fangs on her silky red hair, resisting its lubricating ability. He pulled it up to reveal her blood stained face. He made her erect. He rested her on the splat. Her head was hung down. He again pushed her head towards the splat. She gently opened her eyes to get a glance of his face, as she felt her vision blurry. He waved his palm just in-front of her eyes.

…

"Salima? Salima! SALIMA!"

The woman almost lost her consciousness. Wait? She felt alright! No injury, no hurt, no pain. She lookeat her hands, palms and her figure. No sign of a single drop of a blood... No sign of pain. Just the sandal and milk toned skin of hers. Understood, she was driven into her own imagination world. Yeah, where did it stop? Aah! They continued to flare at each other.

Sighing, the blunette quickly pulled out his Colt M1911 and pointed it right on her forehead. He quickly pointed it on her forehead, holding his trigger. The woman's heart started to race as she kept breathing in and out. She shut her eyelids in fear. She heard him releasing the trigger…

She opened her eyes…. Not dead. Empty magazine! No bullets!

The blunette got amused and started to giggle. Bit by bit, he started to laugh like a pro! He dropped his gun on the floor, unable to control his laughter. The Scarlet gave a weird expression and the blunette kept giggling, almost feeling a heart attack.

"You are such a fool Salima! I-I-I-I-I just…."

The Scarlet pouted in anger, getting up from a sit, pushing the chair away from her.

"I just pranked you! How come you got so fooled easily?"

The angry Scarlet grabbed a metal rod and started to hit him playfully with that. He kept defending from her, by producing his hands against her.

"Idiot!"

After she threw that damn thing on the marble floor, she kept starring at him. He almost blushed after looking at her thin-muscular figure. The V-Neck cut out waist cut away bodycon revealed a part of her thin figure. A part of her waist in the front and at both the sides were visible. Overall, three oval structured horizontal holes, showing her waist at three parts. The X-Ray cut sleeveless V-Neck region showed her bare neck and collar bones. Her hands were naked. She kept panting up and down meanwhile he kept gazing at each and every region of the figure of hers.

Her eyebrows hung down and her face started to present itself sorrowful. Cascades started to stream down her cheeks. She cried.

"Do you know how scared where I? And is this the time to prank me?" she asked accusingly.

"Kane! Please don't do this to me! You know how I felt? I-I-I-I felt like you were beating me with a rod, almost bringing out all the blood from my body! And… I...I…."

Before she could tell anything, the blunette brushed his lips against hers, melding them in a slow dance. Her eyes went wide, but she seemed to have cooled down a bit. Retreating from her, he held her shoulders.

"I just wanted to test how eligible you were to handle this case, but then I found out that this doesn't have any relevance to dealing as a cop. But anyways, just to examine how flexible were you to prove yourself as a cop. Oh dear, did you really imagine me hitting you like that? I am so sorry dear. I know that you will be reluctant to admit that you are a criminal."

_**(The romantic scene starts-Skip of you are young to read this)**_

He gently took her near a wall and mildly pushed her against it, caging her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the other cupping her chin and lifting her head up. After starring at each other for a moment, they shut their eyelids, bringing their four lips together, melding each other's in a mild-soft dance. He gently caressed her waist, feeling the sweat produced from the naked parts underneath the three holes of the bodycon feeling her wet waist and her slender figure swaying up and down. He bought his other hand on her neck, caressing it gently and raking her soft silky hair by running his toiled fingers through her head and on her ear. Having a slender figure in his muscular fit was just depicting true love. She did nothing apart from kissing him thereby resting her hands on his shoulders and enjoying the pleasure. Later, he drew his hands on her slender naked arms, paying attention for some time over there.

While they were enjoying a few minutes of pleasure, a pale-haired pinkette approached the room, peeping through the window to just check what was really going on. But, she blushed after she looked at the scene which was going on. She just got amused and quickly walked off.

_**(Scene ends)**_

After they retreated from each other, they gazed into each other's orbs for a moment, lost into their own world. The blunette slowly pulled the scarlet woman into his robust figure, encircling his muscular arms around her waist and spine. She gently rested her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeats.

"Were you too scared Salima?"

"I was Kane. I am not a criminal. Please don't do this Kane because I was literally very frightened," replied the woman in her shriveling and fragile voice. The blunette felt some wetness on his chest. To his disappointment, his heart started to beat faster as she was able to hear it.

"Why? Are you still upset with me?"

"No Kane, I just can't stop crying. I am a little sensitive. I hope you knew that."

Weakly smiling, he caressed her spine and her head, feeling her soft silky hair.

_I guess she is feeling exhausted and needs some fresh air. I think I should have been a little careful when it comes to pranking women like Salima. I have acted exactly like um…. Maybe when I was a young guy? I am really sorry Salima, I should have been more conscious, but hope you aren't angry with me. Anyways, I love keeping you in myself. Don't worry dear, I'll make sure to keep you happy forever in your life._

**Tokyo, Japan:**

**Ozuma's residency:**

"Why this early Karine? It has been just an hour since you made yourself here."

"I am sorry Ozuma. Just now I remembered that I have something important, so I'll catch you up later."

The dual-haired grimaced and said, "Okay fine. See ya later."

"Yeah."

_**Few minutes later…**_

Soon, it was raining cats and dogs. The denim dressed Russian stealthily ran to a safer place, grasping her head with her white fingers. She hid herself under the shed of a departmental store. Grabbing her phone, she dialed to a known number. Swaying her head to and fro, this side and that side, she made sure that no one was around her

"Brother! Operation success!" whispered the female Russian.

"Hah! I knew! My sister! She never failed in anything! Why? Because she is Nicolas's sister!"

"Brother! I'll quickly catch a flight to Russia and…."

"Th-th-th-th!" screeched the male Russian.

"Why?"

"You stay in Japan. You can stay in the headquarters in Japan!"

"But what if Ozuma asks regarding my place of stay here?"

"You don't worry. They'll provide a private house for you and you can stay there during the non-working hours. They'll make sure that they'll prove Ozuma that you have no association with Mafia."

"Look Nicolas, I have not come to work for Mafia! I have come to kill Mariam and be with Ozuma! Clear?"

"Look Karine, if you wanna stay with Ozuma, we need to kill Mariam. It's not only your intention, it's ours too. So, you know that Mariam wanted to die through your execution, so now you are working for Mafia. By killing Mariam, it's beneficial for you as well as for us. But…. Till the end you should make sure that you weren't responsible for Mariam's death, clear?"

"I'll take care of that. So if I work with your men with this, we can execute the plan successfully, that's what you were trying to say, right?"

"Yeah! You got it sweety! Hahaha! Glad that you understood what your big brother was trying to tell you!"

"I love you bro!"

"Love you little sissy! Now, immediately go to their headquarters and send me all the data!"

"Bro, I have a piece of news with me right now! It seems that Mariam is going to attend a wedding function. Shall I kill her there? But if I wanna kill her, I need to disguise myself. Or else, things will start getting out of my control."

"Yeah, better be careful in this. You should get in disguised as a known guest."

"Hmm… Okay. Uh, bro I think I am getting another call. Lemme check that."

"Okay, but get to the headquarters soon and send me the data immediately. Delete them after they are copied to all the systems there, okay?"

"Yes!"

**Evening:**

The navy-haired presented herself in a red column gown, highlighting her thin, slender figure. She wore a pair of prom gloves, inheriting a few pearl stones designed on it. Her shoulder possessed a navy-blue Van Heusen handbag. Her hair was tied into a bun. She stealthily pulled the zip to check her compartment. She gently pulled off her black clutch, underneath a black Astra-60 pistol….

_To be continued_

* * *

**Hehehe… Evilness inhabited in myself! #smirks**

**Gosh! I know many felt worried for Salima, bu now she is okay. So, don't worry :P**

**So, is it gonna be a wedding hall or corpses' hall? Just ended up in a cliff-hanger situation.**

**To know, stay in touch with "Shoot first and then question!"**

**And review! :D**


	13. Wedding bash!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.**_

**Hehehe… Seems that I am coming back after a long time to this fic *sighs***

**I am sorry for that! *kneels down***

**Anyways, is Mariam's life at risk? To know, read this up!**

**There is a small poem/song. That was self-composed :P**

**Finally, thanks to Cutetyhil, Droplets of Blue Rain, guests and Sweetbaby21 for their reviews!**

**Replies:**

**Guest:**** Aww, thanks! Hehehe, you read this story to figure out whether they'll marry or not. Read this up babe! I am not scaring you. Now their marriage can't interfere this Mafia thingy. Just wait patiently. You'll eventually know. ^_^**

**Okay, let's go!**

* * *

**~Chapter-13: Wedding bash!~**

Before the blunette turned to see her blonde friend trailing towards her, she covered her pistol with her clutch, zipping her Van Heusen. She nervously smiled as the blonde glared at her for a moment. The blonde started to run with her wedges, holding her skirt.

"Sakura!"

"Hey crazy girl! I haven't seen you for around two years! Why are you nervous and act as if you don't know anything?" asked the blonde, patting the blunette's shoulders.

"Sorry Saku, I-I was in my own dreamland, thinking about the Mafia. Anyways, you look so pretty my lady! And, you are gonna get married soon, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Saku, remember the bet we'd put! If I marry first, I had to buy you a pair of heel shoes, and if you, get me a Rolex watch! Right? I want that soon, or else I'll kill you!"

"Hey, I will!"

The emerald orbs fell on the well-groomed bride. She wore a white lace gown, diamond ornaments, her golden hair tied to a bun and a couple of tresses falling on her forehead and cheeks.

"Anyways, I came all way around to just see you. My dad will kill me if I step out so quickly, so I'll go now. See ya soon!"

The blonde turned to a certain purplette.

"Karine!"

"Karine? How is she here? Do you know her Saku?"

**Flashback:**

**Entrance of the departmental store:**

After the purplette disconnected Nicolas' number, she was about to put her phone back to her baggage, but she received a call from a girl called Sakura.

"Hey Sakura! Is it really you?"

"It's me! We haven't seen each other ever since finishing that damn twelfth grade! Where were you? You didn't call us after that! Anyways, I heard that you are here in Japan. It seems that Shane had seen you while you were crossing the road."

"Shane? That stupid classmate of ours!? Oh my! That guy was madly crushing on me! He is a naïve brat! Please! By the way, how come he is here?"

"He? Hahaha! Today it's my wedding dear! At night! Please don't forget to come, okay?"

"Really? You are going to get married today? Congratulations! Anyways, where?"

"Matrix hall."

The purplette's eyes went wide for a moment, then gaining back the same jovial, but evilly.

_Matrix hall. Hnn! That same wedding function that bitch Mariam is attending! Mariam! You had it!_

**Current scenario:**

"Hey, Mariam! Is this the wedding function which you are attending? Even me too!"

"Oh, I see! Then you both are friends, ah?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, we both are college buddies!" exclaimed the purplette.

"Then how you and Sakura knew each other?"

"We are school buddies dude! We studied together in Russia," said the purplette.

"Hah! I and Sakura are family friends and we knew each other for so many years. Finally, we three are somehow related," remarked Mariam.

"Yeah," replied the other two in unison. The three laughed.

"Anyways girls, I need to go now. I am not supposed to be here. I did come running for you two, okay? See ya soon!" exclaimed the blonde, leaving her friends.

_Why the hell am I all alone with this freaking woman?_ _Hnn! Anyways, I am here to give a big surprise to the audience present here with my men, buy I myself can't execute this in front of this bitch. She will, at least for heaven's sake tell Ozuma that I am evil and helping Mafia. Then…. Then….. Ozuma will never pardon me. I need to make this ever-fake sweet personality of mine elastic, or else….. I shall be doomed. Oh no, why Karine? Why are you cursing yourself? Everything will be alright! This daughter of Boris will be successful forever! She'll make her father's dreams, her brother's, and last but not the least, her own natural born dreams as well!_

"Kar…. Kar…..!"

"Oh, yes bitch?"

The emerald orbs narrowed, after hearing the word "bitch". Then, her expression turned amused, making it into a funny laughter. The purplette bit her lower lip, but looking at her enemy in a perplexed manner. Then she sighed as she understood.

_Huh! She thought that I was calling her for fun! But not, because…._

"Okay come, let's go and sit somewhere else!" exclaimed the blunette, as the purplette joined her.

…

The hall was illuminated with bright yellow light. The small aisle was bound by two area consisting a series of seats for the guests. There were chandeliers forced lie pendulums from the ceiling. The father set himself on the altar. The guests were seated. The groom was standing before the table.

Suddenly, the purplette kept fidgeting with her handbag.

"Hey ya, what's up?" asked the blunette.

"N-N-N-Nothing. I just wanted to use the restroom. I wanna check whether it's time for that damn thing to come, because it has been a year."

"Oh, then go, but be quick because we need to see our pal getting married."

"Yeah, sure!"

The purplette left for the restroom, sighing.

_What's wrong with her? She has been awkward for the past few moments. Is something wrong with her? I gotta need to check that. More than that, Nicolas is her brother and he works for Mafia. She is not with him right now and happily roaming as a small town girl. Is she upset of her brother or, is there something fishy behind this? Oh, come on Mari! Why are you so tensed? Everything will be alright! Nothing would happened! Till then, be alert. Your friend's wedding shouldn't get abandoned if Mafia comes here!_

**Hospital:**

**Canberra city, Australia:**

A certain blonde kept sprinting on the path with her ballerina shoes. Her straight hay-like silky hair flew in-front of her eyes. She kept running and running, before she bumped into something green….

"Ouch!" she wailed.

The two figures collided according to the second law proposed by Newton. For a fraction of second, the two figures just slipped on the floor. The blue orbs opened, spotting a male-haired greenette. He stood up, lending his hand to the blonde.

"Êtes-vous d'accord ma chère dame? Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait."

Her eyebrows went down, shrinking her eyes to a narrow flaccid like structure.

"Sorry, I can't understand what you're telling. Pardon me, I am not a French woman. I am an Australian," replied the blonde. She knew that he was a stranger, but she was feeling strange. Some surprising, yet a euphoric feeling inherited her heart.

"Oh, I am extremely sorry mam. I just forgot my manners in an alien country. Come on, I'll help you get up."

The blonde lost in her own world, lent her hand. He firmly held it, helping her up. She stood, but stumbled while he was holding her. Before she could fall down, the greenette caught her, encircling her spine. Her trunk was bent down horizontally, but before making her lower limbs to collapse, he saved her.

The blonde just flushed for a moment, after starring at the amethyst orbs. She gazed at his face. After noticing the serene countenance of the woman, the greenette's cheeks turned pink too. He slowly lifted her up, making her stable.

"I am sorry again, dear lady. I really didn't mean to do that, but I had to save you."

"It's okay sir."

"Anyways, I am Mr. Oliver Polanski, working for the French Police. I have come to sort about the Mafia."

"Oh, sure sir. And, I am Stella Jones, working for the Australian Police. Good to have you here sir."

"I am glad to be here lady," remarked the greenette, lending her a firm handshake.

She grimaced after clasping her finger with his's, partially disturbing his palms.

"Anyways, I have come to meet Sir Yamashita here. Where is he?"

"Um, sorry sir. He is there in the headquarters. Shall I take you there sir?"

"No problem dear lady, I'll go there later. I have come to look after all your bed-ridden cops."

"Sure sir, but they are under treatment. Anyways sir, you can approach me if you want anything. I am always ready to arrange you anything as you please."

"No problem mam, I'll let you know. You please don't strain yourself."

_**Lo! Where this strange feeling has come from,**_

_**He is thinking that I am too soft and delicate,**_

_**My heart is ready to lose itself for you,**_

_**I am there to lose myself to you.**_

_**I am sure that my love towards you will never cease,**_

_**Though you are a stranger to my ocean orbs**_

_**As a whole, you are my lover **_

_**And this made my love to take a rebirth.**_

…

_Where is this Karine? It has been fifteen minutes since she left, but still she hasn't made up! What's up with her? It's almost time for the rings to be exchanged! Where has she gone?_

**BANG!**

**SISH!**

"Aaaaahhhh!" cried the audience. Both the soon-to-be wedded duo turned back. A couple of pearls from the chandeliers fell down.

"What the hell!? Something is happening as I thought!"

"Hahahaha!"

The gathered crowd turned back to look at a black jump suited guy, holding a hand gun with him. He was masked, so his countenance wasn't visible to anyone.

The blunette got up and raised her Astra-60 pistol towards him from a distance.

"Hey you! Please don't destruct this wedding! If you wanna fight, let's go out! Spare the guests at least! Don't show your strength to the innocent people!"

"Buahahahahahaha! If you raise your weapon, I'll kill each and every brat here!"

Gulping, the blunette dropped her weapon back to her bag.

"I dropped…. Let this wedding happen! If you wanna kill them, don't do that. Kill me instead."

"Mariam!" squealed the blonde.

"Sakura…. I wanna see you happy. I am willing to sacrifice anything for you. Your wedding should happen today. This Mafia is no big deal for me. I am ready to die on this auspicious day. When my soul ascends to the god, it will never forget you."

"No Mariam, you need not sacrifice your life for it. I am there."

Hearing the familiar voice, the blunette peeped through the threshold.

"Ozuma!"

The dual-haired was standing, behind him a couple of cops standing in a row, holding handguns.

The dual-haired stepped forward to the Mafian.

"Look! Spare the citizens, or else you'll be facing grave consequences!"

One by one, the guests from the front row started to walk away stealthily before even they could get caught, followed by the first few rows. The rest half hid themselves under the white chairs.

The black-suited guy smirked evilly, releasing his triggers facing the ceiling. The crowd roared followed by it.

The dual-haired gritted his teeth, shooting that man to death. Red pure liquid scattering the floor, slowly increasing its territory. Without wasting time, the guests started to run away from the hall one by one.

Mariam went to Sakura and her soon-to-be husband, guiding them to a safer place.

"Faster Sakura! Take a car and go home, or stay in a safe place. The Mafians are perfect bastards. They can come anywhere at any time."

The blunette found a small room, locking all the windows, shutting the curtains and locking the door from outside after letting the bride and groom in.

"Stay safe! I'll come back soon!"

The blunette held her Astra-60 firm, running outside. Hopefully, no one wasn't there, except for the cops and the dual-haired man.

"Mariam. We'll check all over. The Mafians are trying to play hide and seek with us. But, we need to slaughter them before even any soul could ascend to the god. Quick!"

The blunette nodded, deviating herself from the dual-haired cop.

…

The dual-haired cop finally checked all over, but he wasn't able to get the sight of a criminal.

Something is really fishy here! I am sure that they would be here! Where are they?

…

The blunette kept moving her head to and fro. Then, she felt somebody touching her shoulder. She turned.

She saw a woman having sapphire eyes, the other parts of her face being covered with black chiffon shawl. She was completely dressed in black. The blunette glared at her for a moment.

"I know you! Are you Emma?"

Before that girl could answer, the black-dressed hit a rod right on the blunette. The blunette almost consciousness, eventually gaining after retreating her hand from the head. She gave a death glare, followed by the woman laughing evilly.

"Hey you!" snapped the woman, pulling the blunette closer.

"You are gonna be dead soon! So, prepare to face your demise….."

The blunette pointed her pistol right on the forehead of the ocean-blue orbed, but that freaking woman stabbed right on the stomach with a scimitar. It pierced through to the maximum.

The blunette gasped, fainting on the ground, laying passed out.

The woman in disguise removed her shawl, disclosing her identity. Her purple streams flew in the air. She pointed the scimitar right on the chest of the blunette, but after hearing someone calling the blunette's name, she quickly turned left and right, running away.

"Mariam! Where are you?"

He felt lifeless after seeing a blue haired figure lying on the ground. He felt as if an arrow struck his heart. He too felt that someone was hitting his figure with whips.

He quickly went to her, catching her slender figure. He slapped her cheek for a couple of times. No response…..

"Mariam! Wake up! Please!"

He still found no response from her. His eyes started to get flushed with transparent fluid, slowly coming down like streamlines, down his cheeks and some landing on her forehead.

Without wasting any time, he quickly lifted her legs up, carrying the slender figure on his arms in a bridal style.

Mariam…. I know that you aren't dead, but I'll definitely not forgive the one who stabbed you! Be it a man or a woman, that person would face a grave consequence! I am avenging that person for the misdeed they have done to you.

_To be continued_

* * *

**Hehehehehe… I have become eviler! *smirks***

**Okay, what's gonna happen with Mariam? Again, I have bought a cliff-hanger *sighs***

**Currently, I have a very few ideas in my mind. My ideas are endangered, so please give me some time to think T_T**

**And, I think the chapters are getting smaller. I'll try my best to extend again from the next chapter *sighs***

**Finally, kindly excuse the grammatical errors, and review! :D**


	14. Rash drive!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.**_

**Any readers who are here reading my fic "Where the sun rises during fall," please give me a little time because I have a lot of home works and assignments to be completed. I'll update the next chapter of it ASAP. Kindly wait.**

**Anyways, it was a cliff-hanger the last chapter. So, read it up to know more!**

**Thanks to Droplets of Blue Rain, Guest, Cutetyhil, anime-junkie23, Emerald Rami and Aquila Tempestas for reading and reviewing, "The husband's gift"! **

**And thanks to Droplets of Blue Rain and Cutetyhil for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**Let's go!**

* * *

**~Chapter-14: Rash drive!~**

The place was fully illuminated with white fluorescent tubes gaudy at some points. The dual-haired man just kept his arms crossed one over the other. He sweated, tiny salty-water globes and spheres wetting his figure. He retreated his arms after a doctor approached him.

"You can go and look at Miss Mariam. She is alright."

The dual-haired sighed and opened the door as its pivot creaked.

He saw the emerald orbs blinking at him. He quickly walked to her, gently caressing her forehead.

"Are you alright Mari?"

"Yes…. I am," mumbled the blunette.

"Ozuma…. I guess something fishy is going on. Whenever I look at Emma, I get reminded of Karine."

Shrinking his brows, he asked, "Emma?! That woman?"

"The woman in disguise. In New York."

"Oh! How did she come there?"

"I don't know."

"Anyways, since she is a disguise, a person called Emma should never exist in this world. So, you say that she looks like Karine and she is just a disguise. Then…. Is that Karine who really disguised herself as Emma and planned to kill you?"

"I am not sure. Karine says that she has no relation with Mafia. Then?"

"Let's have an eye on her. Probably she is lying. When she comes tomorrow, let's take her to the headquarters. Okay?"

"Yeah."

As soon as the dual-haired turned back to amble, the blunette provoked him to stop him, thereby catching his wrist. He turned back, gently kissing her forehead.

"Ozuma…. I wanted to spend a few moments with you. Please…."

"I know Mari, but it's time for me. I'll come back this night after meeting sir Hiwatari."

Suddenly, he heard his phone ringing and connected to the familiar number.

"Hello Mr. Ozuma. Is Ms. Mariam alright? I heard that she was stabbed by some woman."

"Yes sir. She has gained her consciousness. But, she has come up with a lot of hints for us sir."

"Hints? What are they?"

"She says that Karine Balkov has disguised herself and stabbed Mariam."

The slate-haired dropped his phone.

**THUD!**

Hearing the noise, Ozuma asked, "Sir Kai! What happened?"

No response…..

"Sir Kai! Did someone shoot you? What happened?"

The blunette just woke up as fast as the speed of lightning and thunderbolt.

Picking up his phone, he asked, "Yes Ozuma. I-I-I-I-I just dropped my phone. Nothing, I am alright. So, you tell that Ms. Karine Balkov is plotting plans against us? But, are you all sure about it?"

"No sir, but she said that the disguised woman almost resembles Karine. That same woman who intended to kill Mariam, Ms. Emily and Mrs. Mizuhara. I mean, Doctor Judy."

"Oh, then Karine is Emma?"

"I guess…."

* * *

"Welcome Mr. Oliver, glad to have you here."

The blunette guided the greenette to his room, till he received a phone call. He connected to the familiar number.

"Sir, I am Isabel. Kyomi is discharged today sir."

"Really? My god! I am happy that another cop joins! Anyways, I'll come there later. Till then, take care. Hope that there aren't any more men attacking there."

"Yes sir. But, you are expected to come here right now. The doctor specifically wants to talk to you."

"Why? I have appointed you both for it. I am currently busy with Mr. Oliver here. I don't think I can come there right now."

"But sir…"

"Okay fine. I'll come there with Ms. Salima."

Disconnecting the call, he turned to the greenette.

"I am sorry Mr. Oliver. I have got something important now. Till then, you can discuss with Ms. Mathilda regarding the procedures. I'll come back."

"No problem sir."

"Thank you. Salima, come."

"Yes Kane."

The blunette and the scarlet ambled towards the lobby. The blunette asked her amusingly.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Why? No."

Sighing in relief, the blunette asked, "If you want, can you drive instead? Because my hands are paining a bit. I don't know why."

The scarlet asked, smirking, "You'd want me to massage?"

"No, I wanted you to drive. That's' it. I wanna admire it with my ocean blue eyes."

Smiling, she got the key from Kane.

"Before that, I wanted to tie your hair."

"Oh, just now you told that your limbs are paining? Hey, are you trying to fool me around here? I am not a dumb!"

"I have a very little strength. I wanted to use them for doing with your fluffy hair."

"Oh! But that's not enough buddy! Strong hands can only work in this case! My hair is a little difficult for the hairdresser or whoever it is."

"I am a man. I have that strength. It's not a big deal for me."

Chortling, she pulled out a black rubber band from her pocket, handing it to him. She turned back, followed by the man pulling caressing it. Wow… he felt a disturbing sensation provoking his right nerves, slowly transferred to his heart. He started pulling each and every strand of it, pulling it up and transferring the bunch there, then twisting and twirling it at the notch of the ponytail, finally tightening it. He gently caressed it once, as if he felt some soft feathers of a phoenix caressing his skin.

"Done? Shall we go?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Both sat on their respective sits, putting on their seat belts, retreating from the grounds of the headquarters.

"It's been time since I saw you rotating the steering Sal. You look amazing when you do that!"

"Oh really?" asked the scarlet sarcastically.

"Yeah! I am not joking!"

"I know."

Suddenly, the blunette received another phone call. He connected to the number.

"Good that you are alive! Sir Yamashita! This is Oliver! There is a bomb in your car!"

The moment he heard those words, the sea-blue eyes widened for a moment, aftermath a gasp.

"Say what? How do you know?"

"No time to discuss about it! There is only one way to diffuse. But, please don't decrease the speed of the car, or else….. It will burst!"

"What Kane?"

"Salima! There is a bomb in our car!"

"What?!" gasped the scarlet.

"But, don't get tensed. You gradually increase the speed. Don't decrease it at any time, or else we'll be dead. Increase!"

The tensed Scarlet increased the speed from 40 to 80 kmph, enabling the vehicle to rash through the road. It was like a mania, turning the black car left and right, without colliding other vehicles.

"Oliver! Is it fixed underneath the vehicle?"

"I guess so, because they are usually fixed there, and it can correlate with the speed if it's fixed so. So, it must be there."

The blunette thought for a moment and an idea rose his mind, "Salima. I am going to open the door. The bomb is just underneath the car. I'll try my best to pull that bomb out and fling it on a spacious area. You keep driving the vehicle and increase the speed gradually, but please don't decrease it. You please don't worry about me, just focus on driving. We can survive."

"Yes we can," mumbled the scarlet, a bit tensed in driving.

The blunette unfastened the seat, just turned back and fortunately, he saw a metal rod. He quickly grabbed it, followed by unfastening the door. He felt that her girlfriend started to rash drive, but there was no other solution. He bent down, poking the rod on the cylindrical red bomb. He kept poking and poking, but still it didn't come.

"Did that thing come out Kane?"

"No! Just keep driving! I'll tell you when to stop the vehicle!"

The scarlet again increased the speed, this time the speedometer indicating its maximum value. Her tension level rose because she can't reduce further, or else they'll… D-I-E!

Successfully, the bomb got unfastened from the car.

"Salima! Stop!"

The scarlet reduced the speed of the one-door-opened vehicle. The car spun for around hundred-twenty degrees diagonally, before it came to a halt. The bomb started to roll on the gray path, till blocked by the blunette. He flung that red cylinder right above the air.

**BOOOMMMM!**

The eye witness just blocked their ears….. The scarlet got down, ambling off towards the blunette. He strongly cuddled right on his chest.

"Good job Salima. You have done a great job."

"No Kane… It's you who saved me today. You risked yourself for it."

Soon, a greenette approached them with one of his assistants.

"Huh! Good that you both are alive!"

"Thanks for this Oliver! By the way, how did you know that?"

**Flashback:**

The pinkette walked to her room, till she noticed an unfamiliar man, wearing a black coat-suit which her bodyguards wear. Her eyebrows shrunk after he gently hit her shoulders by accident. The pinkette grabbed his wrist.

"Tell me who you are? Are you from Mafia? I am sure that you are!"

The guy roared out an evil laughter, till he opened his lips, "Hahahaha! It's of no use, Ms. Alster! Already, your boss and his wife are in danger!"

"Wife? You'd mean Salima? They both aren't married yet!"

"Buahahahaha! Just guess why I am calling them as a couple, because this is their last few moments! Just to encourage you bloody cops who have gone insane about their love! At least, tell them that they are married before they could die"

The pink orbs widened, followed by a gun aiming right at his forehead.

"What did you do to them?!" asked the woman with her cerise eyes.

"Hehehehehe…. There is a bomb fixed in their car. If the car's speed decreases even to the least count of the meter, it will… BOOM!"

The girl kicked his manhood, till he stumbled upon the floor. Then, a greenette approached after hearing the conversation. He took out a pistol and just shot that man to death.

"Mathilda, you please don't worry. Just now they have gone out. I'll go out and tell them before they go."

The greenette sprinted towards the parking lobby, but before even he could stop them, the car just left the place.

**Current scenario:**

"That's it Kane. But I am glad that your lives are being saved."

The blunette gave a friendly embrace to the greenette and he too returned the same embrace.

"Anyways, let's be careful the next time. Anyways, good that we are being warned of the follies so that we can inform the other headquarters. Okay Salima, let's go."

The greenette returned back with his assistant and said, "See you later sir."

"Yeah."

The blunette held the feeble hands of the scarlet and guided her towards his car.

"Seems that your hands are shivering a bit. Anyways, you rest, I'll drive now."

The scarlet nodded and followed him.

* * *

"Sir Hiwatari! I got a news from AFP!"

"What's that Shizuka?" asked the slate-haired Russian.

"It seems that some disguised guy from Mafia fixed a bomb underneath the car of Sir Yamashita's."

The amethyst pools widened after heard the strange news, "Okay, are they dead?"

"No sir, thankfully they survived, just because of sir Oliver. He came to know this and informed them."

"Huh!" sighed the slate-haired.

"This is a right warning for us. Now we knew what these Mafians are doing, so no more worries! Let's be aware of such things when the future meets us! Anyways, all of them go home, it's time. See you all later for further talks."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"I just don't know what's really happening here around Julia! I-I-I-I am literally feeling exhausted! Why the hell that Karine has started to follow the foot-steps of her own father, who has some misdeeds which are yet to be performed?"

The Spaniard sniffed, ambling towards the slate-haired, gently caressing his hair. She consoled, "Whatever happens, it's just for the sake of goodness. Remember that. And, definitely we can get back the same old Nicolas and Karine. By the way, did you confirm that the woman who stabbed Mariam is Karine?"

The slate-haired crossed his arms, drifting back to his old memories…

**Flashback:**

"Kai! Look here! Look whom I have bought to this abbey!" exclaimed a cinnamon-haired toddler, holding the icy hands of some little figure behind him. The slate-haired Russian just peeped, but unable to see the little one. But, he could see some violet streams flying.

"Karine…. Don't be shy. He is none other than my friend Kai."

The girl who was clenching Nicolas's shirt, slowly trudged to reveal herself. She presented herself in a hot-pink top with a brown skirt, white mufflers embedding her ears. She nervously smiled and her voice squeaked, "I am Karine, the younger daughter of Boris Balkov. Nice to meet you, big brother Kai."

The slate-haired Russian gently kneeled down, caressing the purple hair of the little girl.

"You need not be scared, little girl. Come, let's go and play outside. Let's celebrate Christmas this year."

"But, my father doesn't let us celebrate it with colorful moments. But, I wanted to!"

"Don't worry little Karine, we will celebrate this Christmas in the best way! Santa will give you gifts!"

"Really?" asked the little girl in excitement.

"Yes!" replied the slate-haired Russian. Little Karine's pools started to glimmer in astonishment.

**Current scenario:**

"Why Karine….. Why Nick? Why have you all become like this? Why did you both break my heart?" cried the slate-haired on the Spaniard's shoulder. She gently caressed his spine, smiling weakly.

"Kai…. Betrayal is something common in everyone's life. The feeling cannot be regretted. You should accept it! They have become evil!"

The slate-haired looked her with cerise eyes. She got scared after looking at the way he looked at her.

"You! You should have seen them as a little girly, Julia! You probably don't know anything about them!"

"YOU are the one…..You are the one who doesn't know anything about them Kai!" scowled the Spaniard as she pointed her index finger towards the dual-haired Russian.

"Look here, sir Hiwatari! Your heart should get ready to accept a few things around! Nick and Karine have been transformed by Boris! It's our duty to get those brain-washed brats to normalcy before they turn extremely evil! Look! The Karine and Nicolas will never stop their procedures if you wallow and ponder over and over again! Clear!? It's of no use!"

She continued in her low pitched voice, "Look Kai. Karine has been my friend too. I know about her, but please. Be calm. I want that same Hiwatari who never wanted to retreat from his actions! Please, my beloved. Stop this. Think over…. We can get them back. All we need to do is to punish that so called man, Boris Balkov. You target him. We'll see if things start to go out of control."

The Spaniard wiped his tears, feeding him some water. After releasing it, the slate-haired asked, "Are you going to feed the little Hiwatari like this?"

She flushed after understanding what he wanted to intend, "Ahem! I am not yet married! We aren't a married couple! We are still lovers!"

"I know, my sweetheart. But the heaven has decided we are destined to be together."

Smirking, the slate-haired Russian brushed his lips on her forehead, followed by the woman returning it back on his cheek. She gently rested herself on his shoulders, both leaning against the headboard slat of the bed.

"Let's drain out all the negative thoughts Kai. You rest, so that you can be fresh tomorrow. Never that Mafia can dodge from us. One day or the other, they'll disappear from the world. I am waiting for that auspicious day. You?"

"Me too. I know that you all are there with me forever, so why should I worry? More than that, I have changed so far, which made me to get recognized in this world as a cop. All because of you, my lady. You are mine forever. I'll never let you go down."

"I too…. I'll never let you go down."

She gently surmounted her arms around his shoulder, gently going back to her dormancy. She slept on his arm, which made her to sleep comfortably and peacefully. He smiled at her, gently stroking her brown hair and orange fringes.

* * *

It wasn't pitch dark, due to the presence of the white sphere, illuminating the place. A certain blonde kept gazing at the sky, in a mediocre mood: Much deep into her own thoughts, but not too sad. Then, she heard the footsteps of a person. She turned her ocean blue orbs towards him.

"Oh, hello Mr. Polanski!"

"Hi, Ms. Jones. What's up? Seems that you are a bit glum today."

"No, I am alright. Just wanted to gaze at the stars."

"Hmm…. Anyways, have you ever visited France?"

"Yeah! I love that place. I have been to Paris during my University life."

"Good. And, do you need some privacy? Am I disturbing you?"

"No sir, not at all! Why? You can be here. Am I disturbing you?"

"Certainly not. I'd like when there are people to support me. Just like you."

"Me? Thank you. I am there to help anybody at any time."

"I see… You are really very kind-hearted mam."

"Why?"

"Yes, it's obvious. Anyways, I wanted to tell you something."

The blonde eyebrows shrunk a bit. She asked amusingly, "What?"

"Um…. I exactly don't know how to tell this. I am not an Italian like my friend Enrique."

The blonde chortled and asked, "What do you want to tell me sir? Are you feeling shy?"

"No! Not so much!"

The cheeks of each of them flushed for a moment. The greenette went much closer to the blonde.

"Ms. Stella….."

"Yes?"

The greenette sighed for a moment, flushing out the carbon dioxide from his body, followed by taking in some fresh oxygen inside. He started, "Ms. Stella, I…. I…."

Again, the irritating ring tone of the blonde's phone could be heard. She pulled it out.

"Whose number is this? This doesn't seem so familiar to me."

"Oh…. Just connect it and see Ms. Stella. Whose ever it may be. It can be your classmate or school buddy who is dying to meet you."

The blonde gulped, then nodded. She connected to the call.

"Hello?"

_To be continued_

* * *

**Hehehe…. So many phone calls. I was literally irritated while typing those parts. Phone calls again and again *sighs***

**Hehehe… So the cops are very close in catching things! Let's motivate them!**

**Aah! I finally tried my best to extend the number of words! **

**Anyways, review! :D**

**P.S. I am sorry if I had not updated "Where the sun rises during fall". I'll update within a few days. Just a portion of the next chapter should be typed. It's on process, so don't worry. It will come soon.**

**And, the Bollywood industry has lost some noble actors. They are none other than Irfan Khan and Rishi Kapoor. So, kindly pray for them. India and this whole world will never fail to remember them ^_^**


	15. Before or during Catastrophe?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.**_

**Hi all! Guess I am a bit late in updating this fic. So, how you all are? Are everyone safe?**

**Hehehehe…. So many unsolved riddles. Waiting for them? Anyways, fifty-percent of this story is done with this chapter.**

**Thanks to Cutetyhil, Droplets of blue rain and Guest for reviewing.**

**And welcome to this fanfiction Prathi! Hope you'll like this story.**

**Replies:**

**Guest: Hey, thanks Prathi! I begged you to come and read this, and you read it!**

**Okay, now release your horses for reading this!**

**Dedicated to: Droplets of Blue Rain. A tiny RayXSalima.**

* * *

**~Chapter-15: Before or during Catastrophe?~**

"Excuse me? Who are you?" asked the blonde Australian.

"Hnn! Good that you responded! Please don't ask me who am I, bitch!"

"Who are you?! How can you call me so?"

"You bloody cop. If you don't want your boss dead, listen to me. Kindly return back lady Salima. Or else, you won't see anybody alive."

"Whoever you are! I warn you! My boss has the only right to be with her! Okay? None other than my boss Kane deserve her! Whoever you are crazy witch, I am not scared of you! If you want, you can take away my life! I am ready to die!"

"Stella! What are you blabbering?" asked Oliver.

"Oh! Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th! What an affectionate assistant! What a sisterly feeling! See, be happy that I am sparing both of them. If you are not going to give back Ms. Salima, you to shall be dead too."

Then, the call got disconnected.

"What did she tell?" asked the greenette.

* * *

The yellow lights illuminated the cold-walled room, painted in Whitish-Sandal hue. There were two pistols kept on one over the other on a table: Colt M1911 above Beretta 92 MS, laid on crisscrossed manner. The peacock-blue cotton bed had the yellow reflections on the light, embedding its surface. White lace curtains hid the windows, helping the window to prevent the entry of the external atmosphere. There were a few shelves having some books and novels. The blunette and scarlet entered the room as they talk.

"What? Are we going to Japan?" asked the startled scarlet.

"Yes Salima. We are. We heard that the Mafia is going to target only Japan, and literally, the whole Mafia is there."

The scarlet couldn't help retreating her palm from her mouth. She asked again, "Kane? How did you knew that?"

The blunette sighed, keeping his hands on her shoulders, "Today, two of the henchmen from Mafia disguised as Australian cops and entered our headquarters. One of them were shot dead by Mathilda. The other one, I caught him and inquired him through blackmailing. Do you remember that Mafia men were trying to attack India and nearby countries? They didn't do actually. Because, they were terrified after bearing losses after losses. Actually they were startled after looking at the Indian men and women. They had enough cops, advanced weapons which could make even the Mafia men spooked. So, that disguised fellow told me that they aren't going to attack any countries in the southern Asia, Australia, and Europe. They are targeting ONLY Japan. Actually I couldn't believe my own eyes after looking at the disguised man. He almost looked like a perfect cop, but…. You know how your my men are. They have been trained to latch disguised fellows."

"Specifically, you are an expert in it!" amused the scarlet as the blunette smirked.

"Hey, I wanna ask you one thing. Couldn't you find a better place to kiss me? You pulled me up to the interrogation chamber and….. You know what you did."

"Hey! I wasn't able to get a good place for privacy! That place would be safe for us for anybody to witness us. That's why."

"Was that place a bit sexy for us?"

Chortling, the blunette replied, "Yes, of course. Especially for a long last couple which has got together after so many years."

The blunette pulled the scarlet and made her to sit on the bed. He sat beside her, his thighs slightly caressing hers.

"Salima, you tell me that I am a great cop, but I would have not saved China with the help of Ray. He did help me a lot! He motivated me when he was bed-resting for a few days. So, I am a good cop because of you guys."

She felt nostalgic after she heard the name "**Ray**".

Yeah, they studied together in the same University. She was able to recollect the past days. Actually, during that time, they both were in a relationship. Nevertheless, it was platonic, but had a slight hint of true love as well. But, Kane never noticed it, till Karine told him in order to create a thrift among them. He initially thought that Salima had her heart only for him, but she too arranged a space for Ray as well.

**Flashback:**

"Hey Salima. What's up?" asked an ebony-haired Neko-jin.

"Ray, I am really not in a mood to talk to anyone. I am really exhausted right now. My cousin brother was working in a company, but….. But…. He died! Though he is a cousin, he is like my own brother! Please! I am devastated after his death!"

The scarlet started to cry, panting and gasping for some time.

The ebony-haired placed his hand on her shoulder, consoling her. "Salima, we can't do anything. If you cry, can we get him back?"

The girl pouted and swayed her head in dismay.

"Then what? Now stop crying and go on. It's over. Just don't ponder over and over again."

Wiping her tears off, she gently huddled to his chest.

"I feel alright. Thank you so much Ray."

"No need to thank me Salima. I should make you feel happy. That's it."

**Flash forward:**

"Yeah, he did help me a lot. Because of him, I was successful in saving China. Otherwise, I would have lost myself and left China unprotected. Hey Sal, I wanna ask you. You still love him?"

"No Kane! I'd love you! Why Kane? It happened around five years back! You know that he loves his childhood friend and celebrity Mariah Wong?"

The blunette thought and his eyes widened, as he rectified her remark. "Oh, yeah. Mariah was so affectionate to him before we left for the Mafia headquarters."

Ray and Salima's love wasn't deep but was true and had a true meaning. But, Salima had huge amount of feelings for Kane because he had been with her throughout her middle and late childhood and have got together after three to four years approximately. Soon, Salima and Ray started to like each other as friends after they knew that they had their hearts for different people. Mariah trusted Ray a lot, meanwhile same with Kane and Salima too.

"Okay Sal, after I got reminded of this, I can remember Karine. She told me that you and Ray were in a relationship. And, Kai told me that Karine is also working for Mafia."

"What? Karine working for Mafia? I just heard that it was Nicolas. Is he sure about it?"

"Um, he said that he was a bit doubtful as well. Anyways, we need to know after we reach Japan."

The scarlet nodded. Then, she remarked, "That Nicolas is a bastard. Do you know how a stupid guy he is?"

"Yeah, I know. I think Karine is slowly becoming like her older brother. All because of that Boris. But, I can't believe that they revealed most of the things to us."

"I see. There must be something fishy behind this."

"Anyways, I too heard that Tala and his wife Queen are going to Japan."

"They too?"

"Of course. They are. The Mafians revealed that they are going to target Japan, right? So, almost most of the cops are going there. And, I need to handover the responsibility of protecting Canberra to Mathilda again. I can't trust anyone better. Or it can be Kyomi because she is old enough to handle."

"Hmm…. Is Kyomi older to you?"

"Oh, I am as old as her, but she got married at a young age. But, I am doubtful whether I could take her with us because she has her family here."

Keeping her hand on his shoulder, she said, "Don't worry Kane. Not only Kyomi. Many are bound by their duties. There are some mothers who are cops today. Even Queen. She too has a son."

The blunette nodded, seeming to agree with her.

"Anyways, I'll take her with me. I am looking forward to finish this successfully."

"You will Kane. And, I am excited to see all my friends again. It has been years, right?"

"Yes Sal. And, after so many years, we are together again."

She grimaced as she rested herself on his shoulder.

* * *

"Still she hasn't yet come? Where is that Karine?"

"Boss, it's clearly evident that Karine works for Mafia. Then, if not, she would have come here by now right?" asked the blunette.

"Hmm…. I see. Okay. For now, let's have an eye on her as well. We should doubt each and every single person who are associated with Nicolas," ordered the slate-haired boss.

"Yes sir!"

"Now, disperse for break and meet you all sharp at 12:30."

After the boss ordered, all went for a short break.

"Hey Ozuma," approached dull-blonde man.

"Mystel?"

"You look so tired. Let's go out for a walk. Your mind too needs rest right?"

"Oh yeah. Come."

Both the dual-haired and the dull blonde-haired wandered out to get some fresh air. They kept chatting about miscellaneous things, few things about Mafia and so on. Ozuma has the potential of maintaining the constant level of seriousness, but it's a bit tough for Mystel. Whenever Ozuma opened his mouth about Mafia, this Mystel will try changing it. After they finished with their walk, they returned back to their headquarters. They ambled off towards Ozuma's room.

"Hmm…. I am really worried about the citizens. Shall we permit the Mafia to open their company? Because, they are killing the innocent to quench their thirst of spite and revenge."

"Whatever it is Ozuma, but anyways. They do something which would affect the citizens….."

He paused after he notices some letter on his table.

"Who wrote this?" asked Mystel.

"I don't know," replied the dual-haired, taking the written piece.

"This handwriting seems so familiar."

_Dear guyz,_

_I am not sure whether I'll return back, but I am going there all by myself to fight these stupid men called Mafians. Please remember me in your prayers so that I can fight them well. It is good that we'll fight the men soon without wasting any further time by planning things. So, I am going there all by myself. I know that we are not fighting them today, but if we further procrastinate, we'll face losses after losses._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Your known friend._

The dual-haired's eyes widened in aperture, as the letter fell from his hands. In shock, mumbling and alarming tone, he said, "Ray…"

"Oh… This looks like Ray's handwriting….. Has he decided to fight the Mafia all by himself?"

"I can understand what he is intending to do. He is thinking that sooner we fight them, less the number of deaths. I see… We should have started this earlier. But does he know the headquarters…."

**BANG!**

The dull-blonde-haired froze for a moment, seeming lifeless. His body slowly collapsed on the cold marble floor. Life liquid started to spread containing various blood cells and the plasma liquid drenching the surface.

"MYSTEL!" whined the dual-haired, bending down to reach his body. He slapped his cheek for a couple of times, felt his pulse on his wrist but….. Nothing worked. He was promoted to become a corpse.

"MYSTELL!"

Dead….

The chin of the dual-haired wobbled. Tears started to come out of his emerald-orbed eyes, drenching the face of the dead corpse.

Suddenly, a raven-haired woman opened the door faster.

"Sir Ozuma, Shizuka was shot dead…"

Before she could finish uttering the complete sentence, she saw the scene just in front of her eyes.

"Sir Mystel too?!" she asked in a shriveling voice and she too cried along.

"Say what Lisa? Even Shizuka was shot dead?"

"Yes sir. I don't know who was it?"

The dual-haired got up and opened the window. He wasn't able to see anything apart from the roof and the opposite building. He kicked his leg, followed by sprinting outside.

"Lisa! Be here in protection! I am going to the Mafia headquarters right now! Have an eye on the prisoners as well!"

"Yes sir!"

_I am sorry for not having saved you Mystel, but let you rest in peace. May your sacrifice be valuable? I don't have time. I am going to check where this Mafia is right now. Ray, I'll come to help you. I know that you are willing to conclude this by yourself, but you need your friend too, I am coming Ray._

* * *

A tall red-head Russian along with an ebony-haired Japanese woman, holding a three-year old toddler within her arms. He had soft red hair, which was caressed by its mother.

"Looks like Japan needs our help," said the Russian to his wife.

"Yeah…. It has become so glum since we saw this. But, can we really trust Tyson? Will he take care of Alyosha properly?"

"Definitely. The temporary organization opened by Tyson and Hilary is just to take care of innocent children, whose parents are away as cops…. And, there will be trusted policemen to safeguard the children as well. So, our son will be safe."

The raven-haired grimaced back at her husband.

"Anyways, let's go and handover Alyosha to them."

_To be continued….._

* * *

**Writing skills: I miss you.**

**Me: Me too. I miss you a lot. Why did you go away from me?**

**Writing skills: You aren't updating on time, so I had to leave you.**

**Me: Please come back!**

**Insomnia: I am ruling her! You get lost you writing skills!**

**Me: Better you both leave!**

**Hehehehe… Leave it. That was a stupid conversation. Anyways, my writing skills have gone somewhere. I'll come back later for this fic after grabbing some ideas.**

**Anyways guys, I am planning to pause this fic for the rest of the May month and focus on my epic fic, "Where the sun rises during fall."**

**Sooorrrryyyy for this late update guyz! I am really sorry!**

**Okay, I hope that some of you are glad that Tala aka Yuriy is back, but Mystel's death was disappointing too! T_T**

**REVIEW! :D**

**Help me achieve my 50th review soon! Plzz... And excuse all grammatical errors because I didn't do any proof-reading.**

**P.S. Those who all have played the "Beyblade Character quiz" from my YouTube channel, check the results. They are up!**


	16. The Maelstrom begins!

Hi all! Looks like I am returning to this fic after a loooong time. Really, very, very, very, very (infinite times) sorry, sorry (infinite times). Really, I didn't know how to proceed with this fic because I lacked a lot of ideas. Now I have built the plot further till the end XD I know that there are a few KaneSal fans, but please I did a lot of justice to that couple during the break from this fic. I wrote a couple of one-shots for them. Kindly read "Where the sun rises during fall" too. It too has KaneSal in the ongoing chapters. There is KaneSal from chapter 9 of that fic.

**NOTE:**  
**"..." speaking**

** '...' thinking/mind voice **

**Name of the character "Queen" (canon character in V-Force) changed to "Quentea."**  
**Okay, shall we go? :P**

* * *

**~Chapter-16: The Maelstrom begins!~ **

"What!? Ozuma..." cried the blunette in anxiety and nervousness.  
"Yes ma'am," replied an assistant, with her head bent down.  
"Why didn't you stop him?! We have lost two cops! You wanna make me see him die?! These Mafians would have come here with great plans, then why did they retreat their goons from the world and started targeting only Japan!?" wailed the blunette, as her back collided against the wall, lamenting.  
"I am really very sorry ma'am. I couldn't stop him," mumbled the assistant.

"Now, I am going there all by myself!" she exclaimed, taking her Astra pistol and bullets.  
"But you haven't told sir Hiwatari-"

"I don't need permission to save the life of people, and….my… lover," she bit back and sprinted downstairs, reaching the lobby for her car. Seeing her go, the lady assistant quickly went for her boss, who was perplexed. His anger was reaching the inevitable range.

"Sir Hiwatari, few of them have left this place."  
"So what are you asking me to do now? We have lost both Mystel and Shizuka! I am not wasting anymore time! My target is Boris! I am going to…. Going to rot him and kill him! Let that bastard go to hell! I am going to KILL HIM!" he replied, pulling out his pistol. His soon-to-be-wife gave pitying looks, who was trying to console him.

"But Kai…"  
"Julia… I am not going to wait any further. I am ashamed of myself! I should have been a little early! I planned unnecessary meetings and stuff instead of…. Instead of rising into action!" he exclaimed as his face was drenched with tears.

"Now I am going there, all by myself!" he exclaimed.  
"No Kai, protect the headquarters. I am going there," stood Julia.

"No, Julia. I'd want to kill that eggplant. And you've returned back to NPA just recently. You are almost like a newbie now."  
"Be here for now. Obey your future wife. Unlike many woman, I am strong right?" she mumbled.

"Okay…" he replied with reluctance.  
She smiled weakly as she took her mugger bullets and her pistol.

"Julia, I'll be waiting for you. Return back safe. You have no experience with the Mafia. Even me too," sighed the slate-haired.  
"But I can fight them," said Julia as she smiled sadly. He gently pecked her forehead.

"Come back safe. I should see at least you returning alive."  
"I will Kai," she replied pecking his forehead.  
The half-Russian nodded his head. She too did, before leaving the place.

"Sir, I am going there too… sir," mumbled the assistant as she gulped.  
"No Sara. You are much better protecting this place. Be here."  
"Okay sir," she bowed her head and she made preparations in making secure passwords at various doors in the headquarters.

''I'll see how you'll be able to enter this place Nicolas when this password Queen is there!' thought Kai, both in arrogance and nervousness.

* * *

Eerie and sombre the ambiance was. Here and there, weapons were placed abruptly. Angst huddled the dark hue. Amidst all the darkness, a pair of emerald pupils gleamed. The owner of the pair was mounted by a brown cloak. His footsteps were feeble and stealthily. Not a thief, but a cop. He bought his ears in attention as he heard a few voices outside the room.

"Hahaha! He can't dare to escape from us! That Neko-Jin is not a tiger, but a cat!"  
"Yeah, I know! Sir Nicolas is craving to slaughter him! That little kitten will be dead today, Hehehe!"

Those words sent the dual-haired shocking waves. He gulped as his sweats increased its pace. They tricked down through his cheeks and tapped the ground.  
"Ray..." he purred.  
'Now I'll have to look for a way to save Ray. Or, is he having plans of his own?'

"Know ya! Sir Boris is here right now! Once this Hiwatari comes, he'll shoot that Sourpuss to death! Buahahahaha!"  
'God! I'll have to do something! Never expected this eggplant to be here! First, I'll have to find Ray and then, for Boris,' thought Ozuma to himself.

"And, lady Karine is clever! She bought all the data of those idiotic cops! Knowing that, we retreated our forces from all the countries, otherwise god would have known what would have happened!"  
"What?!" mumbled Ozuma to himself.  
"Okay, come let's go!"

The handle of the door was moving. Getting note of it, the dual-haired cop hid himself inside a box.  
"Hmm, looks like someone is here. I heard some noise."  
"Man! Is it Ray who escaped? Pah! Cats aren't that ordinary! Being small in size, did it escape so easily?"  
"Hey you Kitten! Get out of the box man!"

Soon, the dual-haired popped out, shooting each of the men to death.  
"Never underestimate the power of a common man, even a kitten," smirked Ozuma, as he locked the door, putting the corpses inside a cupboard.  
'Now I'll have to be extra careful. They would have found me out. I am coming for you, Ray. Wherever you are, I'll bring you back safe, but something will definitely make you feel shocked. But, I am not telling that to you right now. The time will come when you'll be learning that. And Karine… I never knew that you would… you would do like this. Do you know how shocked I am?'

* * *

Stealthily emeralds glanced at the headquarters, amazed by its structure. But paying vague heed to it, she locked her car and jogged with her pistol.  
"Man! I thought it would look like an old bungalow, but no. How advanced they are! Surely, they are going to cripple the police if we aren't careful."  
She turned around and saw a vehicle. It was sounding familiar to her.  
'Quentea Valkov? This was the vehicle which Quentea used during her graduation life before getting married to Tala and went to Russia. Then why is her car here? Probably, is she here too? Must be?'

Being perplexed, she sneaked into the headquarters.  
Around ten minutes later, another black BMW arrived, having a Spaniard inside. She'd quickly get off from her car, slamming the door in a hurry. To her surprise, she already saw a few cars being parked with two guards, lying dead on the floor.

"God, looks like Ray has killed them."  
She turned around to see a familiar Range Rover. "Quentea? Is she here?"  
Gulping, she too sneaked in.  
'Man, hope Ray is careful. Killing two guards would have made them suspicious. Dammit. And Quentea is here too. Does that mean that Tala is here?'

"Hey Nicolas! We have interrogated Ray!" exclaimed Karine.  
"Say, how he entered amidst the strong security systems?" he asked.  
"Looks like he killed the guards."

"WHAHT!?"  
"Yeah! Just have a look outside!"  
Nicolas opened the window. Followed by Ray's bike, there were a couple of anonymous vehicles being parked.

"DAMMIT Nicolas! Followed by Ray, there are few more who have sneaked in! Shit!"  
Frustrated, he kicked the tables, chairs.

"Nicolas! No!" exclaimed Karine, holding her brother tightly.  
"What are you expecting me to do?"

"Why are you tense right now? Going to cry on your father's laps?" she asked.  
"Fuck man!"  
"Language!"

The Russian infuriatingly sighed.  
"We'll do one thing. Don't kill Ray to death for now! I will slaughter him much later! He too loved my Salima once upon a time right? Hah! Let that freaky Half-Australian come. I'll beat him two hundred times than that of Ray because…. Because he permanently took away my Salima from me! Just leave that Neko-Jin in his passed out state. If he is dead, we can't know the bitchy plans of the cops."

"Hmm, fine. But I shouldn't be shown to them."  
"What's the use of it Karine? I am damn sure that they would have found that out. Now its not going to be a major concern. Our target is just to kill Kane, Mariam and others except for Ozuma and Salima, right?"  
"But Nicolas, Ozuma will never return to me after he knows that…"  
"You shouldn't worry about that. Your major concern is what? Kill Mariam. That's it. You'll kill her with your own hands. Fair enough?"

Somehow managing to smirk, she replied, "Okay."

As soon as Nicolas was about to call his men, a man entered.  
"Excuse me sir! We have tracked four anonymous here! That excludes Ray!"  
"Tell me who they are Andrae!" ordered Nicolas.  
"One at the store room, one at the first floor, one at the last and….."  
The Mafian couldn't believe himself.

"One… here."  
"DAMMIT! Who is playing hide and seek here? Come out man! Kane! Is that you?! Or Kai!"

"It's me Nicolas. Have some respect, cuz I am older to you."  
Hearing the familiar feminine voice, the three Mafians turned back.  
"Quentea!" exclaimed the siblings, baffled.  
"It's me! Good that you all recognized," she smirked, holding her pistol.  
"W-W-W-When did you come here? You…you were in Russia, right?" asked Nicolas.

"I came whenever I had to," she replied, smirking.  
"Ugh! That freaky Hiwatari has got them all to kill us, ah?"  
"Nope, he has got us to shoot first and then question," she replied.

"Ugh! Gentlemen!"  
"Yes sir!"

Hearing the command of their boss, they all surrounded the woman with their pistols pointing towards her.  
"Wow! Do you all think that I am going to get scared after seeing your underdogs here, huh?" she asked, letting out a proud smirk.

"Hey, what plans do you have?!" asked Nicolas, getting anxious by each and every second.  
**BANG!**

* * *

"Don't worry Tala, you can trust us for sure!" exclaimed the navy-haired, receiving the mushy half-Russian red-head.  
"Careful Tyson, you and Hilary will have to take care of so many children here. Ensure that they all are safe, and you guys take care of yourselves too," sighed the Russian.  
"Where is Quentea?" asked Hilary, as she was spoon-feeding a toddler.  
"She has gone to the headquarters of Mafia. Hope she is safe there," he replied.

"And, to add on guys. Kai has sent forty guards just to protect this building. We have made sure that every criminal will be denied to enter this place. So, don't get panic. His cops aren't ordinary either. We have arranged strong security systems along with strong door passwords and finger prints and so on. I am hundred percent sure that they won't target this place," remarked Tala.

"Thank you very much for this help. Almost each and every child is the child of a cop. They too need to be protected," sighed Hilary.  
"No guys, it's I who should thank you all," replied the Russian, as he smiled feebly, looking at his son still in slumber.

"I really wonder how he is going to react after he wakes up, because neither I nor my wife would be here by then. And, I have no clue what happened to Quentea."  
"Hmm… so what's your decision, wife or your child," smirked Hilary.  
_Child or wife?_

**Flashback:**  
"Sir, we are really very sorry. Mrs. Valkov's abdominal cord got knotted. And, we can't save both the lives if you decide for delivery. Or else, they both will lose their lives. And, it's impossible for us to find if the knot is lore or tight…"  
The fumed up Russian clutched the collar of the doctor and yelled, "I want both! I should see none dead! Neither my child nor my wife!"

"Be patient sir! This is very crucial! Try to understand us!"  
"I have a firm belief that they both will survive! Kindly go and save both of them," he seethed in vigor and pain.

"Chief Doctor! We were able to save both the child and the mother! The knot was lose!" exclaimed a nurse from the room.  
"What!?" cried the doctor, as he quickly entered the room. Medical miracle...

The red-head couldn't be much happier as he was the happiest. He too entered the room, having a glance at the sight and those soon turned out to be stares of pleasure. He looked at his feeble wife. She was pretty pale and her eyes were narrowed due to the body-wracking pain which she had undergone. Blue veins were quite visible, and tears trickled down from her eyes but the beautiful smile from her face was still there though it was weaker. The nurse handed over the child to the Russian. His hands were shivering but yet he didn't lose hold of his child. He let tears of joy as he heard the cries of his son.

"Quentea… Look, he is like me," he said in a tearful voice.  
"Yeah… he is very cute," she replied, though being exhausted. She gently shut her eyelids, forcing her tear to roll on her cheek.  
The nurse bought a chair for him. He thanked her and sat beside his wife.  
"Tala, I am very tired. But, I wanna cradle my child," she replied as she opened her eyes again.

He nodded his head in approval as the back-head received the little red-head. "Quentea… you are a really strong woman. I still wonder how did you bear the pain."  
"I am strong physically, but mentally too. I had infinite hopes that I and my child will survive. And, I kept one more thing under consideration while delivering the child. You. You are always by my side, Tala. Without you, this wouldn't have been possible. You reside in my heart. Always," she remarked as Tala gently pecked her forehead.

**Current day:**  
The red-head Russian opened his eyes as a smile bloomed. "It's tough for me to decide, Hilary. I love both. My son and my wife. My son would just cry if I leave him and he wouldn't lose his life, but my wife's life is at stake. So, I'll have to go right now. Take care guys," he said.  
The navy-haired and the brunette nodded their heads in approval. The red-head left the place, shortly after Hilary placed the little baby on the bed.

"Aww… Kids are really cute," simpered Hilary as she went to the kitchen.  
"Why? You'd want them?" asked Tyson, nudging her elbow. She blushed and replied, "Oww, leave me darling! I mean, I'd like to have them after…"  
"After?" he smirked.  
"I can't tell," she chortled, pointing her tongue out.

"Hilary!" he yelled, but amusingly chortled. "What Tysee? Need not worry. We'll have kids soon," she winked.

"How many?"  
"Sweety, just leave me. I'll think about it later," she chortled.

Tyson scratched his forehead as his face occupied hundred shades of red.

* * *

**BANG!**  
One of the men fell down, meeting his fate. Karine and Nicolas looked around, seeing a panel of cops. Ozuma, Mariam, Joseph, Julia, Oliver, Stella, Lisa, Mingzhu, Mathilda and Kyomi.  
Nicolas blurted out, "Andrae! Check the tablet man! You said four, but there are ten here apart from Ray!"

Gulping, the Mafian looked at his tablet.  
"Sir, they all have entered while our men were trying to trap Quentea! Unbelievable!"  
"Nope dear, we have broken all the surveillance cameras at a few places," smirked Julia.

**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG**… Shortly, five more men met their fate.  
"Ugh! What the hell you bloody cops are!?" asked Karine.  
She looked at all the ten cops. She got perplexed after looking at the German, Australian and French.  
"You… you three don't look like Japanese! Who you both are!? To whom you work for?! You too pinkie!" she yelled.

"Darling, I am the chief of the French Police! Have some respect." remarked Oliver.  
"And you'd want to know for whom we girls work for?" asked Stella.  
"Whom?" asked the siblings with their widened eyes.  
"Ask your assistant to check the tablet again. You'll get two more censors at the lobby," smirked Mathilda.

Andrae showed the tablet to both Nicolas and Karine. They looked baffled.  
"DAMMIT!"

* * *

"Finally we're here. We have did a good job by sending some of our cops with Oliver beforehand," sighed the blunette.  
"Kane? Are you sure that they all are safe?" asked the red-head, a little frightened.

"Oh Sally, they will be. Shall we part and then sneak? It would be a good idea if we separate," he suggested.  
She nodded her head in agreement as she sighed. They were gazing at each other for a few seconds. "Aaha, we'll have more time for that anytime later, but we don't have time to save this world," remarked the blunette as he broke the glance.  
"Oh yeah," she immediately responded, taking her pistol, biting her tongue in vague distress.

"Shall we go?" asked Kane, sighing.  
"Yeah," she replied.

"Careful," he murmured, leaving the place immediately after patting her shoulder.  
Her purple full-sleeve circle-neck top concealed her trunk and her chest, her white skirt showing her hour-glass hip. Her black boots and her stalking hid her slender legs, except for a thick lining of her slender thighs being revealed. Her bun was still intact and even the strong breeze couldn't flirt with it. Her eyes had the signs of glory and victory.  
Before entering, she seethed as her eyebrows frowned, 'you shall be doomed, Nicolas!'

* * *

"Fuck man! Fuck! Did that Kane come here?" exclaimed Nicolas, hitting all the furniture as they fell down and a few broke. Even the cops got frightened.

Quentea whispered, "I think Nicolas doesn't need a gun. He is just good with his hands." The lady cops giggled.

"Nicolas, we will have to take you for interrogation. You too Karine," remarked Ozuma, cocking an eyebrow at the purplette Russian. Few cops were pointing pistols at her but let Nicolas free.

**BANG!**  
The panel of ten cops turned back and saw a couple of Mafians with their weapons. Looking at them, the cinnamon-haired got super excited, as he felt an evil euphoria invading him.  
"Yayy! I have few of my men alive! Now answer to their weapons, dear cops!" he smirked as he let out an evil laughter.

In another few seconds, the pistol fights between the cops and the threatening criminals started. The room was turning messier, even without the help of the cinnamon-haired Russian. He kicked the furniture, but the cops can cause an earthquake.  
"Hey Andrae! Come here man!" called Nicolas, but he was busy engaged in a gun-fight with Stella, who seemed to not retreat and could shoot him anytime.

"But sir, the pet of your enemy isn't leaving me either! I can't dodge from her! Is her gun a glutton to have so many bullets?" asked Andrae.  
"Stop joking man! She herself doesn't look like a glutton, then how can you call her gun be one? Try to dodge from her and come with your idiotic tablet!" yelled Nicolas.  
"Stop calling her a glutton!" yelled Oliver, shooting Nicolas but he dodged away.

"Man! I never called her!"  
The greenette paid no attention to his words as he was solely engaged in shooting his enemies. Nicolas exclaimed, "Nobody respects me! Damn, damn, fuck!"  
"Language Nicolas! Ni-chan hates it!" exclaimed Quentea as she winked, to which Nicolas seethed.

"But she can shoot me to death!" exclaimed Andrae, as she kept targeting him and he kept defending like a frightened scoundrel.

In another fifteen minutes the fights were ceasing and Nicolas was engaging in a fight with Ozuma, after seeing his men being killed. Karine on the other hand was thirsty enough to quench Mariam's blood but the blunette was vigorous. Soon, a scarlet came and was witnessing everything. Her soon-to-be assistants or colleagues, her batch mates, her pals and her enemies…. Fighting like cowboys. She was denied a chance to enter the mini battleground.

Once the cinnamon-haired noticed her, his eyes turned lustful, glancing at her figure like a pervert. She had her Beretta being pointed towards him, but his craving eyes were focused on her. Ozuma, through his actions asked if he would be for her care, but Salima denied swaying her head in disapproval. Ozuma gave a thumbs up and went for Mariam's aid who was hit hard by Karine shortly. Karine already wanted to kill her but Ozuma hit her harder that she laid passed out but not dead. He took Mariam out of the headquarters.

Meanwhile, Salima attracted Nicolas with her gun outside. A gun was like a magnet to him, no. She was a magnet to him, attracting him. The gun was just the secondary magnet. Though her gun was pointing at him, he still kept advancing towards her.

"Aww, my Sally baby. How hot and sexy you are!" he smirked, grabbing her shoulder. She juddered, but his muscular arms pinned her against the wall. Her heart increased its pace as he surmounted his hands on her waist.

"Do you know that I wanna have fun with you lady?"  
"You good for nothing pervert and bastard! Leave me! I have so many people to care for me!" she shouted, though she felt defeated.

"Oww, but I am there for you right? I love you Salima!"  
"But I hate you Nicolas!" she replied, his hands were reaching her nape. Hmm, it was her blunette companion who kept his hands there and it was softer then, but the cinnamon-haired did it quite harder, which made her whine.

"Nicolas! No!"  
"I love you Salima!" he chanted but…  
**BANG!**

"Aah!" cried the cinnamon-haired, as he got his elbow being shot. He turned and to his shock, he saw a raven-haired Neko-Jin. She too was surprised, seeing her colleague there for her aid.  
"Ray!" she cried in excitement.

They got the sight of the Neko-Jin, almost bruised at a few parts with cuts and injuries, but yet his posture was brave and masculine. The charm from his face hasn't gone yet. His pistol was intact firm on his hand.

"You have no right to touch a woman without her consent! Especially, when she has her man of dreams! Do that again, I'll shoot you to death!" he yelled.  
"Ray!" she cried, running to him

"Oh Sally, are you okay?"  
"I am good! Thank you very much for this help."

"Salima…" called a blunette as he reached the floor of ruckus, but just froze after he saw the scarlet hugging the Neko-Jin. He dropped his pistol. His throat felt heavier and his heart sank in melancholy. The other cops were done with their fights and Kyomi approached her boss.

"Sir…"  
"Oh, Kyomi," he replied, juddering his head.

"We have shot some of the men to death, and Ms. Fernandez has planned to imprison both Karine and Nicolas," she said.  
"Okay," he replied, giving a façade smile. His eyes were off from the duo, but Kyomi noticed it and understood everything. Smiling nervously, she said, not talking about it, "Okay sir. Shall we go?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed but his voice shrivelled.  
"Sir, are you okay?" asked Kyomi.  
"N-N-N-Nothing Kyomi," he stammered.

On the other hand, the male greenette was heavily wounded. He stumbled upon the ground, holding his injured arm. The blonde ran to him, "Sir Polanski! Sir Polanski!" she cried, holding his shoulders.  
"I am okay Stella, I am okay," he replied, as he smiled feebly.  
"No! We'll have to go to the hospital immediately! Sir Yamashita! I am taking him Mr. Polanski to hospital!"

The blunette gasped after seeing his condition, "Yeah, go!"  
"Ms. Fernandez, do you mind if I take your car?" asked Stella.  
"Oh, sure. But I'll come with you too because you alone can't help him," she replied, holding the other side of Oliver.  
"Thank you very much… Ouch!" whined Oliver. The women immediately took him out from the headquarters as soon as possible.

"Where is that Karine?" asked Ozuma, but she seemed to be nowhere.  
"Ugh! Looks like she escaped Ozuma," replied Mariam, having her fists on her hips and she seemed to be alright after Ozuma treated her wounds.  
"But she will not be caught for sure! If we imprison her, our job is almost done!" exclaimed Ozuma, kicking the bench in frustration.

Suddenly, Ozuma and Mariam turned back to see the scarlet and the blunette. They both ran to them.  
"Kane and Salima!" they cried. Ozuma hugged the blunette and Mariam almost collapsed on Salima.

"Salima! My baby!" squealed Mariam, almost squeezing her.  
"Hi Mari!" she cried, hugging back her batch mate.  
"Hey Kane! Where did you go all of a sudden?" asked Ozuma, retreating from the blunette.

The blunette scratched his head in guilt and replied, "Uh, I wanna work in Australia."  
"You could have attended the farewell at least," snapped Mariam, punching the blunette's shoulder. She too pushed the scarlet's cheek in slight annoyance.  
"You too babe? We thought that you both eloped!" exclaimed Mariam, to which both Kane and Salima blushed infuriatingly.

"How could we? We were young back then," he replied.  
"Aww… but finally, we are meeting each other after a long time," sighed Mariam.  
"Mariam! Where is that Nicolas?" asked Ozuma.  
"Don't get tensed Ozuma. Lisa and Mingzhu have taken him to the headquarters for interrogation," replied Mariam, as she rubbed the chest of her lover.

"Hey dudes, are all safe back there? Kai, Sara, Shizuka, Mystel? Everybody?" peeped in the raven-haired Neko-Jin. Both Ozuma and Mariam juddered, unable to respond in guilt. They had their heads bent down.  
"What happened to them?" asked Ray, Kane and Salima in synchrony.

"Kai and Sara are fine but… Mystel and Shizuka… were shot to...death," mumbled Mariam. Hearing the bad news, the three felt a heart attack, especially Ray. He collapsed on the ground. He was froze initially, but then lamented, wailed and cried.  
"MYSTEL!" he cried.

"Oh no!" cried Salima, as she collapsed on Kane's shoulders. He too cried, caressing her shoulders.

"It's of no use to cry guys. We have lost even Shizuka too. She is married, has a son and her husband too lost his life when we was working for the army. Poor she… Tyson and Hilary will wonder how to convey this to that child," cried Mariam.

Now, the Neko-Jin got up. He felt like a vampire, craving for drinking the blood his enemies.  
"Guys! Let's go! I am not going to waste any time further! I'll surely avenge for both Mystel and Shizuka! I-I-I-I… I should have been with them! Fuck my fate!"

"Okay cool down Ray, cool down! Karma can be a bitch, but it will work favourable for us," remarked Quentea.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Yayy! My exams got over! Let's party! XD And I have a ten-day break from online classes! *jumps and dances***

**Ahem, pardon for my madness. So, how was the update? I hope it was worth waiting because I haven't updated this for sooo long. And, you guys deserve a longer chapter as you all have waited.**  
**Kay, wondering how Nicolas will be interrogated? Will Karine be caught? Will Oliver be alright? Will Kane get rid of his distress? Actually the relation between RaySal is just care and affection but Kane misunderstood it as Ray and Sally had a past relationship. KaneSal fans, need not worry. It's just that Ray saved Salima and I didn't justify that they love each other. No, Salima has feelings for Kane. She and Ray are batch mates and close friends.**

**But Misty, I hope you liked the heroism of Ray and the way he saved Sal *winks***

**Pardon any errors.**  
**Do read and review. Next chappie will be up soon! :D Take care and stay safe!**  
**-Nain ^^**


End file.
